Everybody wants to sleep!
by HurricanexNao
Summary: Quand Peeves décide de faire un bowling dans la Réserve de potions de Snape, et que suite à cet incident tous les lits de Poudlard disparaissent, sauf celui de notre cher Severus, c'est la panique au château..
1. Chapter 1 : Quand Peevy s'ennuie

**Everybody wants to sleep**

.

_Résumé : Quand Peeves, notre cher et tendre esprit frappeur, décide de faire un bowling dans la Réserve de potions de Snape, et que suite à cet incident, tous les lits de Poudlard disparaissent (sauf, comme par hasard, celui de Severus Snape en personne), c'est la panique au château.._

_Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi . Tout est à J.K Rowling . Mis à part ce scénario tordu.._

_Personnages : Pas mal du petit monde à Poudlard.. (Couple Harry/Severus privilégié, donc homophobes.. OUST !)_

_Rating : Petite hésitation entre T et M. Mais vu que je pense conclure par un petit lemon, je préfère mettre M._

_._

_Youpi tralala tagada tsoin tsoin, c'est parti pour ma première fic. Soyez indulgents si possible ! Bonne lecture, en espérant que ça ne soit pas trop médiocre à vos yeux._

_Enjoy !_

_._

_._

**Chapitre 1 : **_Quand Peevy s'ennuie.. Y a plus de lits._

_._

_. Pour ce qui est du contexte spatio-temporel, nous nous trouvons à Poudlard, quelques semaines seulement après la rentrée scolaire. Tout semblait aller pour le mieux : Albus Dumbledore, directeur de notre charmante école de sorcellerie, mangeait tranquillement ses bonbons au citron, pendant que son magnifique phoenix, Fumseck, faisait une splendide combustion. Les professeurs Severus Snape (Maître des potions), Minerva MacGonagall (Professeur de métamorphose), Remus Lupin (Professeur de défense contre les forces du mal), Sirius Black (Professeur de sortilèges), Rubeus Hagrid (Professeur de soins aux créatures magiques), ainsi que tous les autres, corrigeaient les copies rendues par leurs élèves un peu plus tôt. Notre trio légendaire, composé d'Harry, Ron et Hermione, se baladait dans le parc sous la cape d'invisibilité ; tandis que Rusard, le concierge, rôdait dans les couloirs à la recherche de quelques élèves imprudents à torturer, suivit de sa bien aimée chatte, Miss Teigne.

Oui, tout allait pour le mieux pour tout le monde. Surtout depuis qu'Harry Potter, le Survivant, l'Elu, Celui-qui-a-encore-et-toujours-survécu-pour-changer (et tous les autres surnoms qui vont avec..) avait définitivement vaincu Lord Voldemort, le plus grand Mage Noir de tous les temps, environ six mois plus tôt. La bataille finale s'était déroulée à Poudlard même, alors qu'Harry et Dumbledore avaient fini de détruire tous les horcruxes du méchant Voldy. Après quelques réparations plus que nécessaires, le château avait rouvert ses portes pour accueillir un flot d'élèves, qu'ils soient nouveaux ou anciens.

Donc oui, tout allait pour le mieux pour tout le monde. Tout le monde, ou presque..

**xxXXxx**

_. En direct des couloirs humides des cachots se baladait Peeves, l'esprit frappeur de l'école. Quiconque se trouve sur son chemin subit une violente attaque de boulettes de papier mâché, de bombes à eau ou d'encriers s'écrasant sur de pauvres têtes innocentes.. Enfin, peut-être devrions nous conjuguer cette phrase au passé ; car cela, c'était au bon vieux temps. Parce que oui, Peeves, redouté de tous les habitants de Poudlard, s'était.. Ramolli. On ne pouvait pas qualifier les choses autrement. Pas une seule bonne farce depuis le début de la rentrée ! C'est à peine s'il avait réussi à terroriser les premières années. « Peut-être me fais-je trop vieux pour ce genre de choses.. » se questionna-t-il. En même temps, est-ce que ça vieillit un esprit frappeur? C'est sur ces pensées philosophiques que notre cher sujet passa devant une porte, toujours dans les cachots. Mais pas n'importe quelle porte : il s'agissait de la Réserve de potions de Snape. Le plus étrange étant que cette fameuse porte donc, était.. Ouverte ! Ce qui était bien étonnant, vu à quel point le propriétaire était maniaque, paranoïaque et tout ce que vous voulez d'autre.

C'est alors que Peeves fut frappé par une soudaine illumination.

« Bwahaha ! C'est l'heure pour Peeves de faire son come-back ! » se dit-il.

Si quelqu'un était passé à ce moment là dans les cachots, il aurait pu voir une petite ampoule s'allumer au-dessus de la tête de notre cher ami, ainsi qu'un sourire diabolique étirer son visage.. Avant qu'il ne prenne rapidement la direction du placard à balais/''bureau'' de Rusard.

L'esprit frappeur prit donc un pied de biche _(on trouve de tout à Poudlard, que voulez-vous..)_, défonça la serrure de la porte du ''bureau'' de notre cher concierge, entra et se mit à la recherche d'un objet bien particulier.  
« Voyons voyons.. Menottes, chaînes, fouets, costume en cuir.. Re des menottes, re des chaînes, re des fouets.. Oh, un boulet ! _(Mais non pas Rusard.. Un boulet.. ''de canon'' !) _Haaaa, parfait ! S'exclama-t-il. Exactement ce qu'il me fallait ! » (_Que de choses insolites en si peu de temps !_).  
Et c'est sur ces paroles, ainsi qu'avec un air de simplet heureux de vivre que notre bien aimé Peevy retourna devant la Réserve de potions dans les cachots. La question existentielle que tout le monde doit à présent se poser est : qu'allait-il donc bien pouvoir faire avec ce petit boulet de canon?

Et bien, vous connaissez ce sport moldu, le Bowling? Oui? Haha. Et bien, ça doit vous donner une petite idée un peu, non..?

_ **Bref**. 23H56, l'heure du crime..

Notre petit Peevy se saisit donc du boulet de canon, ayant au préalable ouvert en grand la porte de cette fabuleuse pièce, se concentra en visant le milieu des étagères (il avait entendu des élèves moldus parler de ce sport, et ils disaient qui fallait simplement tirer dans le tas et tout dégommer si possible. Ne sont-ils pas intelligents ces braves moldus?), recula son bras pour prendre de l'élan, et.._ Tu tires ou tu pointes?_ Bref, il balança alors de toutes ses forces le boulet de canon en plein dans les étagères, qui s'effondrèrent (ainsi que les centaines de potions les plus insolites qui y trônaient encore quelques secondes auparavant), en une magnifique cacophonie de bruits plus.. Bruyants les uns que les autres. Ha ! Quelle douce mélodie !

Peeves jubilait. Ces étagères en morceaux, ce verre brisé, ces liquides se mélangeant sur le sol, ce dense nuage de fumée pourpre.. Ah ! Si ce n'était pas tout bonnement magnifique? Quel spectacle ! L'esprit frappeur riait (d'un rire de phoque en rute) à s'en rompre les cordes vocales. Il se sentait revivre, il se sentait.. D'ailleurs, en parlant de sentir, c'était quoi cette odeur.. Etrange? Epouvantable? Et pourquoi ce nuage si menaçant s'approchait de lui à vitesse grand V? Nooon mais oh ! C'est qu'il pourrait presque avoir l'air pas très sympathique ce nuage.. Pas sympathique du tout même ! Et plutôt malodorant en plus de ça..

C'est sur ces dernières pensées qu'il quitta prestement les lieux, un nuage de fumée pourpre à l'air non-sympathique aux trousses. Ce dernier se propageait petit à petit dans toutes les pièces, de tous les étages, passant sous les portes, à travers les fissures et les serrures.. Et bientôt, inévitablement, tout le château fut infesté.

**xxXXxx**

_. Quelques minutes plus tard, tous les résidents endormis de Poudlard se réveillèrent en sursaut, ainsi qu'avec une douleur dans leur postérieur ; tous au même moment. En effet, ils avaient atterris par terre. Après un grognement général, la collectivité des tombeurs-par-terre s'apprêtait à se remettre au chaud dans leurs lits, lorsqu'ils se rendirent compte que ces derniers avaient disparus..! S'ensuivit donc une panique totale dans toute l'école de sorcellerie. Toute, ou presque.. Quelque part, dans les cachots, un homme, pouvant être confondu avec une chauve-souris géante, _(résistait encore et toujours à l'envahisseur !.. Hm, non, mauvais registre) _dormait encore paisiblement dans son petit lit douillet..

.

.

_**.. A SUIVRE !**_

_Hin hin hin.._

_Qu'en pensez-vous?_

_P.S : En général je ne fais pas trop de fautes d'orthographe mais si jamais, prévenez-moi & je corrigerai._


	2. Chapter 2 : Mystère & boule d'ectoplasme

_Je remercie infiniment les personnes m'ayant laissé des reviews, ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir ! :) Sur ce, voilà la suite. Enjoy !_

_(**Important :** petite précision. Je voulais absolument que Sirius soit professeur de sortilèges ; mais en même temps, mettre Flitwick dans cette scène me tenait à cœur. Alors, j'ai décrété (oui, j'aime bien faire des décrets) que Flitwick, étant donné son âge fort avancé, est toujours à Poudlard mais seulement en tant qu'administrateur (ou un ruc dans le genre quoi), & il reste quand même le directeur des Serdaigles.. Je sais que ça fait un peu bizarre mais bon.. J'avais prévenu que ça serait le bordel ^^)_

_._

_._

**Chapitre 2 : **_Mystère et boule.. d'ectoplasme ._

_._

**Poudlard – Bureau du directeur . 00h08**

_. Fumseck ayant fini sa combustion, Albus Dumbledore, le sorcier le plus puissant, le plus beau, le plus fort, le plus intelligent.. Bref, Albus Dumbledore donc, avait ouvert sa fenêtre pour que l'odeur de poulet grillé qui subsistait dans la pièce s'évapore (d'ailleurs, c'était bien la première fois que de la fumée d'un rouge pourpre apparaissait en même temps.. Enfin, autant ne pas s'en formaliser, pensa-t-il). C'est donc avec sérénité que notre cher directeur s'était appuyé sur le rebord de sa fenêtre, un paquet de bonbons au citron fraîchement entamé dans les mains, et regardait le paysage nocturne. Au loin, on entendait quelques hululements de hiboux et de chouettes, les légers cris d'hyppogriffes sauvages se baladant dans la forêt interdite, les hennissements des centaures.. Et les petits oiseaux étaient silencieusement blottis dans leurs nids, sûrement tout comme ses chers élèves, se disait-il. L'air frais de la nuit s'engouffrait dans sa ô combien magnifique barbe argentée, quand soudainement.. _**BLAAM !**_ La porte de son bureau valsa à travers toute la pièce, laissant apparaître sur le seuil une Minerva MacGonagall échevelée (fait assez rare pour être digne d'entrer dans les annales de Poudlard).

« Albus ! » S'écria le professeur de métamorphose, avec une voix un peu plus aiguë qu'à l'ordinaire. « J'exige une explication !

- Ma chère Minerva, que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite? Voulez-vous un thé, un bonbon au citron? Les nouveaux de chez HoneyDukes sont vraiment exquis, et..

- Je me contre-fiche de vos bonbons Albus ! Je veux mon lit !

- Mais voyons, ma très chère collègue, répondit Bubus d'un ton diplomatique - pour ne pas énerver encore plus le chaton échevelé que lui faisait face_ -_, je ne pense pas que votre lit puisse se trouver dans un autre endroit que votre chambre. Et étant donné qu'ici, nous nous trouvons dans mon bureau, je ne serais pas surpris que vous ne le trouviez nulle part. Je vous propose donc de retourner calmement dans vos appartements, et de -

- Mais justement Albus, il n'y est plus ! _Le coupa MacGogo_. J'étais en train de faire un rêve magnifique – j'étais avec Alastor et il m'emmenait danser la salsa dans un club très réputé.. Bref – et tout-à-coup, je suis tombée par terre. Je me relève et là, plus de lit ! Le lit que m'avez offert mon arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière grand-mère, vous rendez-vous compte? Enfin, c'est alors que je sors de ma chambre, voir si ce n'est pas une plaisanterie de _très_ mauvais goût de la part d'un quelconque plaisantin ; et c'est là que j'entends un brouhaha infernal. Pensez-vous, en tant que bon professeur qui souhaite que l'ordre et la discipline règnent, j'entre donc dans la tour de Gryffondor, pour savoir la cause de ce vacarme. Et là, je vois tous les élèves de ma maison dans leur salle commune, s'épouvantant que leur lits ont disparus ! Vous rendez-vous compte? C'est parfaitement horrible, totalement affreux ! Une fois mes esprits à nouveau en place, je me suis donc dépêchée de venir vous avertir - » s'époumona MacGonagall, les lunettes de travers.

Mais elle fut interrompue alors qu'elle prononçait la dernière syllabe de sa phrase par un étrange petit bonhomme aux cheveux blancs qui, hors d'haleine, se prit les pieds dans le tapis de Dumby (tapis en peau de fesses de babouin), et s'étala de tout son long – ou plutôt de tout son court**.**

« Monsieur le directeuuuuur, _s'affola le petit professeur Flitwick, se redressant tant bien que mal_. Monsieur, c'est horrible ! Les lits ! Les lits des élèves de ma maison - ainsi que le mien - se sont tous volatilisés ! Ça ne peut qu'être l'œuvre d'un nouveau Mage Noir bien pire que Vous-saviez-qui ! Nous empêcher de dormir pour nous rendre plus faible et ainsi avoir l'avantage lors de la prochaine attaque c'est tellement fourbe tellement tellement _tellement_.. Démoniaque ! Il faut faire quelque chose nous courons tous à notre perteeee – » mais le petit administrateur du château s'écroula à nouveau par terre, toujours sur le tapis en peau de fesses de babouin du directeur. Il était hors d'haleine d'avoir piqué le plus grand sprint de l'Histoire de la Magie – le professeur Binns pourrait le mentionner dans ses cours – et d'avoir fait un si long monologue sans respirer. Tout cela n'était pas très bon pour son ulcère..

Enfin, c'est donc ce moment-là que choisit Albus Dumbledore, ordre des mangeurs de bonbons au citron première classe, pour aller vérifier l'emplacement de son lit.. Qui bien sûr, s'était carapaté entre-temps. C'est donc à un professeur Flitwick ayant les yeux sortant de leurs orbites et ses rares cheveux blancs se dressant sur sa tête, ainsi qu'à une MacGonagall échevelée dont les narines se dilataient dangereusement, qu'il s'adressa avec un calme olympien .

« Filius, reprenez donc votre souffle et restez calme. Il semblerait donc que – tiens, bonsoir Pomona, restez donc, ce que je dis concerne nos bien-aimés lits qui se son tout bonnement volatilisés. »  
Pomona Chourave, directrice des Poufsouffles, qui était arrivée de sa démarche d'ours dans le bureau directorial, se détendit donc et écouta attentivement les mesures à prendre en ce qui concernait leurs petits lits douillets portés disparus.

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit l'œuvre d'un Mage Noir comme l'a suggéré Filius, reprit Dumby, mais sait-on jamais. S'emparer de nos lits est en effet bien fourbe.. Tout d'abord, pouvez-vous me confirmer que absolument **tous** les lits, que se soient les votre ou ceux de vos élèves, ont bel et bien disparus? (_Un hochement de tête collectif lui répondit._) Bien. Dans ce cas, je décrète le code d'alerte citron. Postez toutes les armures aux entrées du château, pour voir si jamais quelqu'un souhaiterait s'enfuir.. Et interrogez tous les tableaux que vous pourrez. Ensuite, réunissez tous les élèves dans la Grande Salle. Dites-le aussi aux autres enseignants. Et puis.. Minerva, _ajouta le directeur alors que tout le monde s'exécutait,_ allez donc me chercher Severus. Je trouve cela fort étrange qu'il ne soit pas à ronchonner parmi nous.. »

**.**

Et donc, tous s'exécutèrent. En retournant vers les salles communes de leurs élèves respectifs, les trois directeurs de maisons interrogèrent tous les tableaux, qui étaient endormis et ne fournissaient pas beaucoup d'indices, et ordonnèrent à toutes les armures se trouvant sur leur chemin d'aller immédiatement se poster aux entrées de l'école. En se dandinant aussi vite que possible, le petit professeur Flitwick croisa la route de Rusard, qui, affolé, disait que son gros paillasson qui lui servait de lit s'était évanoui dans la nature. « Encore un coup de Peeves ! » s'exclama le concierge. Il ne savait pas à quel point il était dans le vrai.. Enfin, le professeur à taille de gnome _(vous saviez il a un lointain aïeul gobelin?) _lui demanda d'interroger tous les fantômes du château, avant de repartir en trépignant sur ses petites jambes qui ne lui permettaient pas d'aller bien vite, alors que toute l'école était en mode alerte citronnée – moment crucial de l'Histoire de Poudlard.

**xxXXxx**

_. Pendant ce temps, Minerva MacGonagall, qui était arrivée à la tour de Gryffondor, ordonna à tous ses élèves d'aller dans la Grande Salle en la suivant dans le calme le plus complet. Une fois arrivée devant les grandes portes de chênes, elle leur demanda d'entrer, et d'attendre patiemment. Elle partie donc de ce pas dans les cachots, direction les appartements de notre chauve-souris préférée, et elle fut suivie (plus ou moins) discrètement par quelques élèves un peu fous, dont notre trio préféré de septième année de Gryffondor. Elle arriva devant un tableau représentant un dragon vert et argent, crachant de gigantesques flammes. Les élèves imprudents s'étant cachés dans l'angle du couloir, ils observaient attentivement leur directrice de maison, pour savoir si elle allait oser s'aventurer dans l'antre de la bête..

Celle-ci se racla la gorge (_non pas la bête, MacGogo !_), remit un peu ses lunettes en place sur son nez, ainsi que quelques mèches folles dans son chignon, et prononça d'une voix forte et autoritaire « Ô Dragon ! Laisse-moi entrer séant ! En tant que directrice adjointe, il me faut prestement voir le propriétaire des lieux pour une affaire hautement importante ! ». Persuadée que son petit discours lui permettrait d'entrer, elle s'avança d'un pas.. Avant que le dragon lance un jet de flammes dans sa direction, lui rôtissant au passage le sourcil gauche ; ce qu'elle prit comme une provocation. Mais elle eu beau crier contre le dragon, reformuler des centaines de phrases, lancer des Alohomora d'une puissance effroyable, essayer de décrocher le tableau, utiliser des sorts complexes, hurler à ce cher Severus de lui ouvrir, cela ne changea rien au fait qu'un quart d'heure plus tard, elle était toujours plantée devant la porte des appartements du Maître des potions.

C'est alors que Dumby (qui revenait du dortoir des Serpentards), arriva à la rescousse. Il demanda à son tour poliment au dragon de le laisser passer plusieurs fois ; cela eu pour but de lui faire flamber un bout de barbe. Il était donc temps de passer aux choses sérieuses. Non mais ! Il n'était pas le plus grands de tous les sorciers de notre époque pour rien. Et comment ce maudit animal avait osé toucher à sa précieuse barbe, qu'il entretenait depuis des années? Le regard perçant de fureur derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune, il se lança alors dans une série de mouvements de baguette très complexes.

Le mur où se trouvait le tableau du dragon explosa alors en un magnifique fracas, projetant partout aux alentours des gravats et beaucoup de poussière. Les élèves tapis dans l'ombre étaient impressionnés par la force de leur directeur, car ils l'entendait encore lancer des sorts aux formules qui leur étaient inconnues. Ils sortirent un œil de leur cachette seulement lorsqu'ils entendirent « Nom d'un pingouin jamaïcain ! Ces protections étaient dignes de celles qui protégeaient la pierre philosophale ! Enfin bon, vous pouvez y aller, Minerva. Moi, je vais aller me chercher un coca pour me rafraîchir.. ».

.

La directrice de Gryffondor entra donc dans la pièce, alors que Dumby reprenait son souffle pour ensuite aller se chercher son coca. Mais c'est alors que.. « Albus ! Son lit ! Il est vivant, il est – Il est toujours là ! ». Le directeur se précipita donc dans les appartements récemment ouverts (il prendrait son coca plus tard), et constata qu'en effet, le lit était toujours là, un Severus en occupant le centre. « Severus, réveillez-vous ! » Ordonna MacGogo. Mais il n'y eu aucune réaction. Pour passer ses nerfs qui étaient mis à rude épreuve depuis la disparition de son bien-aimé lit, elle gifla le potionniste, mais.. Aucune réaction.

C'est alors que les élèves dans le couloir entendirent crier « AAAAAH ! Albuuus ! Il est mort ! Severus est mort ! ». Les élèves précédemment cités se regardèrent dans le blanc de leur yeux. Snape, mort? Une joie indéfinissable éclairait leurs visages. C'était la fin d'une erre de torture, de points en moins, de chaudrons fondus par Neville, de sarcasmes envoyés en plein dans la tronche, de la domination des Serpentards pendant les cours de potions..! Enfin, le Severus Snape, animal sauvage extrêmement dangereux et agressif (et partiellement nocif pour la santé) était tombé. Alors que les élèves, certains pleurant de joie, s'apprêtaient à crier ''BANZAÏÏÏÏÏ !'', on entendit le directeur dire calmement « Voyons Minerva, il est simplement endormi. Il a dû prendre une potion somnifère ». Les élèves qui, à l'instant, pleuraient de joie, pleuraient à présent de tristesse. Pendant un court moment, ils avaient cru que leurs prières adressées tous les soirs au Dieu des Gryffondors avaient porté leurs fruits.. Mais ils s'étaient fourvoyés. Ils se murmuraient donc des mots réconfortants, pour se remettre d'avoir perdu l'espoir qui les avaient fait revivre un instant.. Pendant que Dumby lançait un sort à notre cher Snape pour le réveiller.

Severus Snape se réveilla donc en sursaut, trouvant devant lui un Albus au sourire (un peu trop) étincelant, et une Minerva le regardant avec des yeux de merlan frit. Mais notre chauve-souris adorée, n'ayant pas instantanément analysé les visages qui l'entouraient, et qui paradoxalement était extrêmement paranoïaque _(si vous l'aviez pas encore compris avec tous les sorts qu'il avait mis sur sa porte..)_ et en plus n'avait en aucun cas perdu ses réflexes d'espion acquis pendant la guerre, sauta sur sa baguette (précieusement rangée sous son oreiller), envoya un sort pour se défendre de cette intrusion intempestive.. Qui eu pour effet de démolir une partie de son plafond.

Une fois remis de ses émotions, et après que le directeur lui ai expliqué la situation _(« Merci Merlin, mon lit est encore là. J'aurai eu l'air de quoi moi, s'ils m'avaient retrouvé endormi par terre? »)_, il s'habilla rapidement (faut dire que sortir avec un pyjama orné de petits lapins roses et de petits cœurs aurait tâché sa réputation), sortit de ses appartements à la suite du directeur de l'école et de la directrice des Gryffondors, quand il vu.. Ou plutôt, ne vit plus sa porte. « Ah oui Severus, nous avons eu quelques difficultés pour entrer, mais rien de grave, rassurez-vous. On vous remettra une belle porte toute neuve gardée et dissimulée par un nouveau tableau tout beau tout propre. Maintenant, arrêtez de faire cette tête-là, et suivez-nous. »

**xxXXxx**

_. Alors qu'il suivait les deux fous qui avaient démoli sa porte, Severus Snape faisait son deuil. Quand tout-à-coup.. _**SWiiiiiP**_ ! Minerva MacGonagall, directrice de la maison de Gryffondor, animagus répertoriée par le ministère de la magie, professeur de métamorphose à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard, glissa sur un truc gluant et verdâtre qui se trouvait malencontreusement dans les couloirs humides des cachots. Elle se releva le plus dignement possible avec l'aide du directeur, qui analysa la substance « Hmm.. On dirait de l'ectoplasme.. Elément qui peut seulement être produit par un fantôme, ou quoi que ce soit qui y ressemble.. ».

C'est alors que, brandissant le poing en signe de victoire, Rusard arriva au triple galop, suivit par sa fidèle chatte, et annonça de sa voix criarde : « C'EST PEEEEEEEVES ! C'est Peeves monsieur le directeur ! C'est Peeves le coupable ! C'est lui le fautif, le meurtrier, l'assassin..! _Il fit un dérapage contrôlé, s'arrêta auprès des professeurs, fit un rotation de 180 degrés, redressa sa carcasse et continua sa tirade une fois qu'il eut repris son souffle._ J'ai interrogé Mimi Geignarde, et elle m'a dit qu'elle avait vu Peeves détruire la réserve et un nuage de fumée qui s'est répandu partout, alors qu'elle sortait d'un robinet puant dans les cachots ! Et comme par hasard, juste après, PAF ! Plus de lits ! C'est Peeves monsieur, c'est PEEEVES ! ».

Rusard jubilait littéralement. Il avait l'air encore plus fou que d'habitude (il bavait, ses yeux sortaient de leurs orbites et il se tortillaient sur place tel un enfant de 5ans dont la vessie serait particulièrement pleine), mais Albus Dumbledore ne s'en occupait pas vraiment. Il analysait les informations qui venaient de lui être fournies.. « Intéressant.. Très intéressant. Qu'en pensez-vous, mon cher Severus? ».

Mais le dit Severus n'écoutait pas. Il s'était retourné et fixait intensément une pièce. Ou plutôt les décombres d'une pièce qui, jusqu'à présent, lui était familière. Remplaçant son air ébahi, on pu voir sur son visage apparaître de la stupéfaction, de la tristesse, de la rage ; et il se mit à crier, d'un cri qui résonna dans les entrailles du château et dans ses profondeurs abyssales, faisant s'envoler plusieurs hiboux qui, depuis la volière, avait eu peur de cet hurlement monstrueux, faisant frémir les branches du Saul Cogneur, allant même jusqu'à faire frissonner de peur les centaures les plus braves dans la sombre forêt interdite, dressant les cheveux de tous les élèves du château, faisant hurler Crockdur à la mort au fond de la cabane de Hagrid..

**« MAAAA RÉÉSEEEEEERVEE ! »**

.

.

_.. A suivre !_

_Alalaah, pauvre Severus.. D'abord sa porte, ensuite son plafond, puis sa réserve..! (Non non, je ne suis pas sadique avec lui ^^)_

_Enfin bon, j'espère que cette suite vous aura plu !_


	3. Chapter 3 : Interview with the guilty

_Je voudrais encore remercier ceux qui ont pris la peine de lire ma petite histoire à la con, et qui ont laissé des reviews. Ça fait toujours plaisir ! :)_

_Plus particulièrement, je remercie Ruban-Noir pour ses magnifiques commentaires qui m'ont bien fait rire ^^_

_Sur ce, voilà la suite. Enjoy !_

.

.

**Chapitre 3 :** _Interview with the guilty._

.

_. Albus Dumbledore, Minerva MacGonagall et Argus Rusard, dont les tympans venaient de subir une effroyable onde de choc, regardaient Severus Snape, maître des potions, propriétaire des cachots, ancien espion au sein des mangemorts, s'égosiller contre l'infamie qu'il subissait. Sa réserve, sa précieuse réserve, qui lui avait toujours était fidèle, qui contenait les potions les plus rares, les plus utiles ou encore les plus dures à réaliser ; **SA réserve**, sa propriété privée, le seul véritable amour de sa vie, venait d'être réduite en cendres. Il émanait de lui une aura meurtrière, quand, soudainement, il se retourna vers Rusard, qui poussa un petit cri aiguë, tant cet homme ressemblait à cet instant à un animal sauvage et sanguinaire, prêt à bondir sur sa proie. Tant qu'il n'essayait pas de bouffer Miss Teigne..

« Rusard ! S'exclama le maître des potions, fou de rage. Qu'est-ce que vous venez de dire? Qui est le coupable? QUI A SACAGÉ MA MAGNIFIQUE RÉSERVE?

- Ce.. ce.. ce.. C'est Peeves, Monsieur ! Répondit le concierge, d'une petite voix fluette, tout en protégeant sa chatte de cet animal féroce.

- OU EST-IL?

- Hé bien, je.. je.. je ne sais pas..

- Ah je vois, répondit calmement l'homme des cachots. Alors, vous ne savez pas. COMMENT ÇA VOUS NE SAVEZ PAS?

- _KYAAAAAH_ ! » Rusard s'était enfui en courant, plus rapide que la lumière _(rendez-vous tous, ou ce sera la guerre !.. Ah non, re mauvais registre..)_ suivit par sa chère Miss Teigne, sous le regard assassin que lui lançait son interlocuteur qui hurlait de rage.

« Allons allons, Severus, reprit le directeur après le départ précipité du concierge. Nous allons chercher Peeves, et lui demander des explications. Il ne sert à rien de s'énerver. Je sais que c'est une grande perte pour vous, mais si nous restons calme, nous resterons donc lucides, c'est à dire plus aptes à clarifier la situation.

- Mais je SUIS calme ! » Vociféra l'homme-chauve souris. Et il s'en alla ainsi, dans un tourbillon de robes noires dont lui seul avait le secret, et partit explorer le château ; suivit par le maniaque des bonbons au citron ainsi que de la petite-amie de ce cher Mr Vigilance Constante.

**xxXXxx**

_. Peeves caquetait joyeusement au troisième étage, terrorisant les quelques élèves qui étaient en retard pour se rendre dans la Grande Salle. Hahaha ! Il avait fait un magnifique.. Coup d'état ! C'était un véritable orage, une tornade, un ouragan, une tempête, un chambardement, une atomisation..! C'était.. _L'apocalypse_ ! Et c'était grâce à lui. Il bomba sa poitrine verdâtre en signe de puissance, de fierté et de triomphe. Il se sentait revivre. Avoir mis le chaos dans toute l'école le rendait heureux. Et, pour exprimer sa joie, il envoya une bombabouse sur la tête d'un pouffsouffle de première année.

Il semait donc de plus en plus la pagaille, lorsque tout-à-coup, il entendit des semelles claquer sur le sol avec puissance. Il tourna la tête et vit apparaître à l'angle du couloir le professeur de potions, qui se figea.. Avant d'hurler « _**ASSASSIIIIIN !**_ », et de courir vers l'esprit frappeur, baguette brandie, la haine déformant les traits de son visage. « Ectoplasmus ! » _(*)_ s'écria-t-il, alors que le sort jaillissait de sa baguette et allait directement frapper Peeves qui s'était alors paralysé dans les airs, et retomba sur le sol dans un _SPLATCH_ sonore. « Et maintenant.. A nous deux.. » murmura doucereusement Snape, se rapprochant de plus en plus de l'esprit frappeur, un sourire sadique aux lèvres et ses yeux reflétant une rage approchant la démence. Pour la première fois depuis des décennies, Peeves fut terrorisé par quelqu'un d'autre que le Baron Sanglant.

.

Aux deuxième et quatrième étages, Dumby et MacGogo avaient entendu le cri de force intensif de Severus (il n'y avait plus de doutes possibles : de un, Snape avait retrouvé Peeves, et de deux, les poumons ainsi que les cordes vocales de ce cher Sevy étaient en très bon état). Il se précipitèrent alors au troisième étage, où leur collègue s'était rendu. Ils le trouvèrent donc accroupi auprès d'un Peevy paralysé et qui accessoirement, semblait terrorisé. Avant que quelque chose de regrettable ne se produise, le directeur s'exclama « Ah, Severus, je vois que vous avez trouvé notre plaisantin ! ». Le dit Severus se retourna, lançant un regard avada-kedavrisant au bouffeur de bonbons, qui lui répondit par un sourire malicieux.

Celui-ci s'approcha de l'esprit frappeur et lui demanda « Alors, on a fait mumuse dans la Réserve de potions? ». Peeves hésita un moment, puis répondit par un hochement de tête affirmatif. « **YAAAARGGH !** » s'écria la chauve-souris, déployant ses ailes, prête à fondre sur sa proie pour la réduire en charpie. « Severus, calmez-vous, je vous prie. Pas de meurtre dans mon école. Surtout que si c'est par la violence, ça salit le sol et les murs. ». Snape maîtrisa alors du mieux qu'il put ses pulsions meurtrières, et alla simplement se fracasser la tête contre le mur le plus proche pour purifier ses esprits. « Voilà, qu'est-ce que je disais.. Ca abîme les murs ! _Se désola le directeur. Puis, il revint à l'esprit frappeur._ Donc, pourquoi as-tu détruit la Réserve ainsi que toutes les potions qu'elle contenait? ». Peeves lui répondit par un magnifique sourire. « D'accord, pour t'amuser.. Et savais-tu quelles seraient les conséquences qui en découleraient? ». Le ''plaisantin'' afficha un air blasé. « Non, de toute évidence.. ».

Albus Dumbledore leva alors sa baguette et libéra Peeves de l'emprise du sort, sous les regards incrédules de Snape (un peu étourdi après sa rencontre avec le mur) et MacGonagall. Celle-ci fut la première à réagir. « Mais.. Albus, que faites-vous? », et celui-ci lui répondit simplement « Voyons Minerva, même si Peeves à détruit la Réserve, il n'a pas voulu qu'une situation pareille se produise. D'accord, il n'avait pas à faire ce qu'il a fait, mais qui peut lui en vouloir? (_Un ''GROUMPH'' sonore se fit entendre du côté du mur écorché._) Tout le monde a déjà fait des bêtises en voulant simplement s'amuser un peu.. ». La professeur de métamorphose prit son visage dans ses mains pour masquer son exaspération. Et Severus Snape, qui n'avait même plus la force de s'énerver (c'est pour vous dire à quel point la situation était grave) et qui avait aussi son cerveau légèrement déconnecté (la faute au mur, bien sûr), avait quand même enregistré deux informations principales, qui étaient « démolisseur de Réserve bien-aimée : partit », et « directeur : cerveau ramolli dû au gobage intensif de bonbons au citron ».

Le dernier concerné repris : « Maintenant, la question est de savoir pourquoi votre lit n'a pas disparu, Severus. Personnellement, je pense – et étant doté d'une intelligence plutôt supérieure, et donc d'un QI bien plus élevé que celui d'une moule méditerranéenne, je pense que ce que je pense est exact – que votre lit est resté en place tout simplement parce que le gaz n'a pas pu pénétrer dans vos appartements. Avec tous les sorts qui en gardaient l'entrée, cela aurait été bien difficile. Vu que moi-même, étant le plus puissant le plus fort et le plus intelligent sorcier de notre époque, j'ai eu du mal – enfin pas tant que ça, mais j'ai dû forcer un peu, je l'avoue – à venir vous réveiller. ». Les deux personnes présentes écoutaient la modestie du directeur, mais devaient admettre, certes un peu à contre-cœur, que le directeur avait très certainement raison. Comme quoi, la paranoïa ça a du bon..

Tout-à-coup, le directeur s'écria « Apparitus dormitus ! » _(formule magique très complexe et recherchée..)_. Un lit à baldaquin, avec des couvertures en soie et des oreillers bien moelleux était alors apparu.. Pour disparaître aussitôt. Dumbynouchet réitéra cette expérience deux autres fois, avant de conclure « C'est malheureusement bien ce que je pensais – oui je sais, j'ai toujours raison. Mais voyez-vous, non seulement tous les lits de l'école ont disparu, mais en plus on ne peut pas en faire apparaître d'autres pour remplacer ceux qui manquent.. Enfin bon. Je pense qu'il ne nous reste plus qu'à aller dans la Grande Salle annoncer la nouvelle, ainsi que les dispositions futures que nous devrons prendre. Tout ce petit monde doit beaucoup s'impatienter.. ». Et c'est de ce pas qu'il s'élança vers les étages inférieurs, bientôt suivit par les deux autres professeurs, toujours estomaqués.

**xxXXxx**

_. Pendant ce temps, dans la Grande Salle, tous les élèves et le reste de l'équipe professorale s'étaient réunis, et attendaient impatiemment des nouvelles. La rumeur des conversations était à son apogée lorsque tout-à-coup, les portes s'ouvrirent et Albus Dumbledore, le directeur de leur école, fit une majestueuse entrée, suivit de près par les professeurs Snape (_qui avait un bleu sur son front_) et MacGonagall. Les deux précédemment nommés s'assirent à leurs places respectives, tandis que le directeur restait debout et demandait le silence, alors que tout le monde s'était déjà tû à leur entrée. Il commença alors son discours, qu'il avait soigneusement préparé dans sa tête pendant le voyage entre le troisième étage et la Grande Salle au plafond magique.

« Mes chers élèves, mes chers professeurs, commença-t-il. Comme vous vous en êtes rendus compte, tous les lits de l'école ont disparu, mis à part le perchoir de Fumseck, mon merveilleux phœnix, et celui – non, pas le perchoir, le lit – de notre cher professeur de potions, qui avait solidement barricadé sa porte. »  
Quelques ricanement se firent entendre chez les Gryffondors, alors que les Serpentards applaudissaient leur directeur de maison.

« Néanmoins, poursuivit Dumby, il est impossible de faire apparaître d'autres lits dans l'école sans qu'ils disparaissent instantanément à leur tour. Nous nous trouvons dans une situation très fâcheuse, à laquelle j'espère que nous trouverons très vite une solution. En attendant, je vous prierai de retourner calmement dans vos dortoirs respectifs, où des sacs de couchage vous attendront à la place de vos lits, installés par les elfes de maison. _Hermione frémit de la tête aux pieds, outrée._ Les cours de demain, continua Dumbledore, seront parfaitement assurés. Cet incident, causé par l'esprit frappeur de l'école.. » _Peeves apparut alors, enleva son chapeau, fit la révérence et repartit dans un caquètement joyeux._ « Hm. Cet incident donc, ne modifiera en rien la vie quotidienne de notre école. Nous vous tiendront bien sûr au courant des événements à venir. Sur ce, je pense qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil s'impose, pour tout le monde. Je vous souhaite donc à tous une très bonne nuit. »

La parole du sage avait été prononcée, entendue et exécutée.

.

.

_**(*)** __Pour le sort ____« Ectoplasmus »_, je me suis inspirée d'un jeu Harry Potter sur ordi que j'avais quand j'étais petite. On devait viser Peeves et cliquer _pour qu'Harry s'écrie « Ectoplasmus ! » pour le faire dégager.. Youpi !_

.

_**.. A suivre !**_

_En espérant que vous avez apprécié.. :)_

_Je pense que l'histoire commencera à se développer un peu plus au chapitre suivant.. Ou celui d'après ^^ A bientôt j'espère !_

_Reviews?.. :)_


	4. Chapter 4 : Tombolaa !

_Je remercie encore et toujours (et je continuerai à chaque chapitre ^^) ceux qui ont lu mon histoire, et plus particulièrement ceux qui m'ont laissé de belles reviews encourageantes :)_

_Voici donc le quatrième chapitre, où j'ai encore fait des hors-registres (dont le Roi Lion - avec le chanson de Scar -, dédicace à _Ruban Noir _xD), c'est plus fort que moi.._

_Enfin bref, Bonne lecture ! :D_

_._

_._

**Chapitre 4 :** _Tombolaa !_

_._

_. Cela faisait maintenant plus de trois semaines. Plus de trois semaines que déjà, les élèves et les professeurs - mis à part celui de potions - avaient renoncé à leur lits pour quelques sacs de couchage très inconfortables. Car oui, ceux qui l'étaient trop disparaissaient dès leur apparition.

Albus Dumbledore, réputé pour être le sorcier le plus intelligent de cette erre, avait donc intelligemment loué une chambre à La Tête De Sanglier, pub tenu par son petit frère, Alberforth. Bien sûr, avant d'assurer son confort, il avait pris soin de faire de nouvelles tentatives pour essayer de faire faire un come-back aux lits dans Poudlard. Il avait essayé d'en importer, même directement du monde moldu ; il avait aussi essayé tous les sorts d'apparitions qu'il connaissait, mais rien n'y faisait. Il travaillait donc à un contre-sort, tandis que notre cher Severus (qui ne se tracassait pas trop de la situation, étant donné qu'il pouvait toujours se blottir dans son petit nid bien douillet) était chargé de trouver une potion qui pourrait annuler les effets persistants de la partie de bowling de Peeves.

Les professeurs avaient eux aussi loué une chambre chez le frère de Dumby, mais souvent, certains étaient de garde (que ce soit de jour ou de nuit) dans le château. Car Severus Snape, bien que craint de tous, ne pouvait pas surveiller une école à lui tout seul. Les malheureux élus devaient donc dans ce cas, passer la nuit dans les duvets à même le sol, et compatissaient ainsi avec les élèves.

Du côté des élèves, justement, la tension était à son comble. La plupart d'entre eux ne pouvaient plus dormir sur le sol froid et dur de leur dortoirs, et s'endormaient pendant leurs cours, ce qui avait pour conséquence de faire perdre de nombreux points à chacune de leurs maisons. La fatigue était tellement présente que même Hermione avait du mal à se concentrer sur ses cours. Les notes de tout le monde baissaient à vue d'œil, ce qui n'améliorait pas l'ambiance générale de l'école. Et c'est pourquoi _L'INCIDENT _se produisit.

**xxXXxx**

_. C'était le 29 octobre. Les élèves de Gryffondor, tout comme les autres, étaient exténués. Ils ne pouvaient plus supporter cette situation.. Mais ils étaient obligés. Et c'est pour cela que les élèves de septième année (qui avaient connu et participé à la guerre, et pensaient donc qu'ils avaient déjà assez souffert dans leurs vies) avaient littéralement.. Pété un câble. A tel point qu'à 18h32, en ce vendredi pluvieux, dans la salle commune des Gryffis..

« Je veux dormiiiiir ! Se plaignit Seamus Finnigan.

- Et moi donc ! Répliqua son camarade, Dean Thomas. Et dire que Snape peut tranquillement se reposer dans son lit, lui ! Il doit être heureux d'ailleurs, d'avoir encore pu nous enlever des points parce que Neville s'est endormi pendant son cours et a renversé sa potion alors qu'il avait un spasme dans son **sommeil**..  
_A ce mot merveilleux, Dean se mit a baver comme un chien affamé devant un bon steak bien saignant._

- Ouaaaais ! _Sécria Seamus, frappant du poing sur la table._ **Lui** au moins, il peut dormir tranquille. Ce serait tellement bien qu'il disparaisse, qu'on puisse s'approprier ses appartements, dormir dans son lit bien chaud.. »  
A peine avait-il finit sa phrase sur un ton désinvolte, qu'une brillante idée lui traversa la tête. Il en fit part à son camarade, et tous deux eurent leur visage illuminé par un sourire machiavélique..

.

Seamus s'approcha de Neville Londubat, assis sur le fauteuil situé dans le coin gauche de la salle commune, et l'accosta.

« Salut Neville..

- Oh, salut Seamus. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a..? Demanda le propriétaire de Trévor, un peu inquiété par l'air de psychopathe de son camarade de dortoir.

- Que dirais-tu de te venger de.. _Snape_? Neville frissonna en entendant ce nom.

- Je.. Et bien.. C'est un peu.. Risqué non? _Demanda-t-il, d'une petite voix aiguë._ Je ne sais pas ce que vous voulez faire, mais ça pourrait mal tourner.. Surtout avec.. _LUI_ !

- Ne t'inquiète pas, on a tout planifié, avec Dean. _Neville regarda son autre camarade, qui affichait un air de vainqueur._ Tout ce qu'on te demande, c'est juste un petit coup de pouce.. Tu nous doit bien ça, non? Et puis, dis-toi que c'est pour se venger de Snape, après touuuutes ces années de tortures.. Ne me dis pas que ça ne te ferait pas un peu plaisir? Et puis.. _ajouta Seamus sur un ton inquisiteur,_ tu n'es pas un Gryffondor pour rien, n'est-ce pas..? »

Et c'est ainsi que Neville Londubat, élève de septième année de Gryffondor, propriétaire d'un crapaud fugueur, élevé par sa grand-mère et terrorisé par Snape, prit une décision qui allait changer.. Sa soirée. Il allait affronter sa plus grande peur, pour le bien de toute la communauté de ses amis.

**xxXXxx**

**Cachots - 19h24**

_. Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas et Neville Londubat fonçaient tout droit dans la gueule du (grand méchant) loup. Ils n'étaient pas des Gryffis pour rien : ils étaient courageux.. Mais fonçaient toujours tête baissée dans n'importe quelle situation. Surtout quand c'était une situation qui pouvait apporter des ennuis. Bref, ils étaient donc dans les cachots. Les froids, humides, terrifiants cachots, propriété de Severus Snape, LA chauve-souris géante redoutée de tout être vivant doté d'un sens du danger. A cette pensée, Neville faillit repartir en courant dans son dortoir, mais il fut retenu par ses deux camarades, prêts à tout pour se venger de leur professeur de potions, et également prêts à tout pour pouvoir dormir plus d'une demi-heure sans être réveillé par un mal de dos atroce.

Ils s'approchaient donc le plus discrètement possible de l'entrée des appartements de la terreur de Neville. Ils avaient demandé à Harry de regarder sur sa carte (celle des Maraudeurs) où se trouvait Snape. Et, BINGO, il était dans son salon privé. Sachant ce qu'il devait faire, Neville prit son courage à deux mains (le maintenant avec ses deux pieds, ses ongles et ses dents pour qu'il n'ait pas la bonne idée de s'enfuir bien loin d'ici), et toqua à la porte dissimulée par un nouveau tableau, représentant un dragon encore plus féroce que l'ancien, qui lui montra les crocs.

Notre cher Neville entendit alors des pas se rapprocher de l'autre côté de la porte. Il eut envie de prendre ses jambes à son cou, mais avant qu'il ait eu le temps de choisir quelle option prendre (se carapater ou gagner le respect de ses amis), le tableau pivota, laissant apparaître entièrement la porte qui s'était ouverte sur le personnage principal de ses cauchemars.. (De toute façon, se dit-il, il n'était pas assez souple pour prendre ses jambes et les mettre autour de son cou.)

« Monsieur Londubat.. _Constata Snape de sa voix doucereuse_. Que me vaut le.. _plaisir_ de votre visite à cette heure-ci, me dérangeant alors que je me trouve dans **mes** quartiers privés?

- Et bien je veux.. Voyez-vous je.. Et bien, comment dire.. Bafouilla Neville, tout en regardant les lacets de ses chaussures, qu'il trouvait fascinants en cet instant.

- Éloquence, Monsieur Londubat. Je n'ai pas pris la peine de venir vous ouvrir pour vous entendre bafouiller de la sorte !

- Oui Monsieur, Oui, désolé. Et bien c'est que, voyez-vous, je je je je je.. _Snape lui lança un regard noir, "l'encourageant" à poursuivre au plus vite._ Je voulais m'entraîner pour le prochain cours de potion. Je.. je.. J'ai voulu donc en préparer une et.. Et le dortoir.. POUF ! Il est presque pire que votre.. votre.. Réserve après la visite de P-Peeves ! _A ce souvenir, Snape lui lança un regard polaire, et Neville eu du mal à réprimer un petit couinement de terreur. Cependant, même si son courage essayait de prendre la fuite, il le maintenait toujours en place, sous les regards remplis de fierté de ses amis. Et c'est pour cela qu'il continua sa tirade._ Je je.. Je sais que vous êtes le plus.. le plus.. Heuu.. Le plus fort en potion ! Alors je.. j'ai.. Immédiatement pensé à vous et à v-vos t-talents, me disant que vous pourriez **-** peut-être, si v-vous avez l'obligeance de.. d'accepter de venir nous secourir **-**essayer de de.. Et bien.. De réparer les d-dégâts avant que le château ne t-t-t-tombe en ruine..? »

Neville était fier de lui, même s'il n'osait pas trop le montrer devant cet homme. Il était toujours là, devant lui; il avait fini son blabla, et avait avant tout rempli la mission confié par ses amis. Il leva le regard vers Snape, dont le sourcil droit s'était levé de 0.54mm, et fixait notre pauvre Neville comme s'il était un ver n'arrivant pas à rentrer dans une pomme. C'est alors qu'il esquissa un pas sur le côté, laissant une place de 62cm entre lui et sa porte ; quand, subitement, un "**YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRGGGH !**" sonore retentit dans tous les cachots : le cri de guerre de nos deux Gryffondors, qui avaient attendu qu'une ouverture se présente. Ils s'étaient élancés quand ils avaient vu que Snape s'éloignait de son antre. Quant à Neville, prit d'une soudaine inspiration, il avait essayé de faire un plaquage à son professeur. Mais ce dernier l'avait stupéfixié, tout comme ses deux collègues. Snapy avait senti l'embuscade venir de bien loin ; il n'avait pas survécu à la guerre pour rien !

« Et bien, voyons cela.. La pêche est bonne aujourd'hui ! _S'exclama notre chauve-souris bien-aimée_. On reconnait bien là l'action de Gryffondors téméraires. _Il se massa les tempes et continua :_ D'accord, vos pouvoirs de réflexion volent plus bas qu'un derrière de cochon. Mais bêtes comme vous êtes, faites attention.. (_Rebel et lion (surtout ceux de Gryffondor), font rébellion ! Se dit-il._)  
_Il suspendit sa phrase, et continua et voyant que ses élèves, bien que stupéfixiés, le regardaient attentivement, sans bien comprendre comment ils s'étaient fait prendre._  
Bien reprit-il, ; je vois à vos yeux sans expression, qu'il faut que j'éclaire vos lanternes _(Nous parlons de roi, de succession.. Vous êtes toutes impliquées dans la fête ! .. Mauvais Registre..? Si peuuuu !_). Ayant été un espion pour le compte de l'Ordre du Phoenix pendant de nombreuses années, ne croyez-vous pas que j'ai acquis certains réflexes? Et surtout, ce ne sont pas trois Gryffondors – un me racontant des sornettes et n'étant absolument pas un bon acteur, accompagné de deux sauvages se prenant pour des rhinocéros – qui arriveront à m'avoir. Et maintenant, _continua-t-il sur le même ton doucereux_, que vais-je faire de vous..? » Un sourire malveillant éclairait (un peu trop) son visage..

C'est alors que, soudainement, apparaissant de nulle part, du fond de la nuit d'or, Dumbledore _(Dumbleeedooore, le corsaire de l'espaace ! Il veille sur la galaxiiiie, sur la liberté aussiiii ! .. Encore un mauvais registre ; Deux en deux paragraphes, record à battre ! Enfin bref; Pour ceux connaissant Albator.. Hm. Revenons à nos moutons..)_, le sauveur des Gryffondors, arriva, toujours avec son cher sourire bienveillant.

« Et bien mes enfants, que se passe-t-il donc ici? Demanda le vieux "sage"_._ J'ai cru entendre un cri féroce..

- Ce sont ces trois.. _élèves_. Ils ont essayé de m'attaquer et d'entrer par effraction dans mes appartements.. Sûrement pour s'emparer de mon lit. » Il jeta un regard frôlant les -45°C aux trois saucissons qui étaient à ses pieds. Noon mais ! C'était _SON_ lit !

« Je vois.. Dit alors l'homme à la barbe argentée_._ C'est très compréhensible. Toute cette pression avec cette histoire de lits disparus.. Heureusement que je suis arrivé, sinon, Dieu sait ce que vous leur auriez fait, Severus? Hahahaa ! _Mais apparemment, il était le seul à trouver ça drôle._

- Je pense, reprit Snape d'un ton sérieux, qu'ils devraient être exclus de l'école, et -

- Voyons, Severus ! Ne soyez pas si rabat-joie ! Vous devriez plutôt vous montrer compréhensif ! Le sommeil est la chose la plus précieuse au monde ! _Sur ces mots, il libéra les trois fous furieux._ Mais voyez-vous, ces jeunes gens viennent de me donner une brillante idée.. Oui.. Merveilleuse.. Bien. Allons tous dans la Grande Salle, j'ai une annonce à faire ! » s'exclama-t-il d'un ton joyeux. Et il partit de ce pas, suivit par les quatre autres hurluberlus, Snape lançant des regards plus noirs que que noirs aux trois lions, et Neville étant au bord de la crise cardiaque..

**xxXXxx**

_. « Bonsoir à tous ! _Clama Albus Dumbledore, une fois le repas fini._ J'ai une annonce importante à faire. En fait, c'est une idée que j'ai eu il n'y a pas bien longtemps, et qui m'a été inspirée par l'action de trois de vos valeureux camarades. Je sais à quel point vous êtes affectés par la disparition de vos lits. Et comme vous le savez, nous n'avons malheureusement toujours pas trouvé le moyen de résoudre ce problème épineux. Néanmoins, nous pouvons faire UNE ou UN heureux. _Il s'arrêta quelques secondes, remarquant l'agitation qu'avait provoquée sa dernière phrase._ C'est donc pourquoi, reprit-il d'une voix un peu plus forte pour réclamer l'attention, qu'avec l'accord du professeur Snape _(Gneeh, Quoi? Snape ne se souvenait d'un quelconque accord..)_, une Tombola sera organisée le soir d'Halloween, qui aura comme lot principal l'autre place dans le lit deux-places du professeur Snape (_Un "__**QUOUAAAAAH?**__" indigné résonna dans __la Grande Salle, mais Hagrid baillôna Severus - « On n'interrompt pas le Professeur Dumbledore lorsqu'il parle ! » - et Dumby poursuivit comme si de rien n'était_). Rusard vous distribuera des billets à votre sortie. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée à tous ! »

**xxXXxx**

_. Le soir d'Halloween, le 31 octobre donc, la tension était à son comble parmi les élèves. Ils avaient tous reçus leurs tickets, et se demandaient qui irait dans le lit de Snape (dont l'humeur s'était aggravé depuis cette annonce et sa discussion avec le directeur "Voyons Severus, je sais que je peux avoir confiance en vous ! _blablabla_") et s'il/elle en re-sortirait vivant. Et ils se demandaient aussi quels seraient les autres lots.. C'est donc avec impatience que tout le monde s'était réuni dans la Grande Salle, à 18h30. Le directeur arriva, avec les autres professeurs.

« Bien le bonsoir mes chers élèves. Comme promis, nous allons sans plus tarder commencer la Tombola. Ce sera le professeur Chourave qui tirera les numéros gagnants. Bien, commençons ! Il ya aura donc cinq lots en tout. Le premier est une visite gratuite pour deux personnes de la Cabane Hurlante. Qui sera le gagnant de ce lot?_ Pomona Chourave tapota de sa baguette magique une petite boîte d'où s'éleva un petit "064"._

- C'est moi, c'est moi ! S'écria Denis Creevey, courant jusqu'à la table des professeurs pour récupérer son bon.

- Bien nous avons déjà un gagnant ! Le deuxième lot est un bon d'achat de 10 gallions chez HoneyDukes. Pomona..? _Sybille Trelawney s'exclama alors « Ce sera le numéro 153 ! ». Et le numéro 248 s'éleva de la petit boîte._ Bien, qui est l'heureux, ou l'heureuse élu?

Il n'y eu aucun bruit dans la salle.

- Oh ! Mais suis-je bête ! S'écria la directeur. C'est moi, l'heureux élu ! _Il prit alors le bon d'achat et le mit dans la poche de sa robe. On entendit des "C'est truqué", "Il l'a fait exprès pour s'acheter ses bonbons au citron !". _Hm hm, du calme ! Je puis vous assurer que c'est un pur - et merveilleux - hasard ! _S'exclama le fan des bonbons au citron._ Enfin bon, continuons. Le troisième lot est un abonnement annuel à PlayWitch, ainsi qu'une rencontre avec la Top Modèle Minerva MacGonagall (celle-ci s'empourpra en bafouillant "Vous devez faire erreur, Albus.."). Ah oui heu, non, excusez-moi, avec Mincina Weightwatchers ! Haha. Avec le numéro 475 !

- Carton plein ! S'écria Théodore Nott .

- Mon cher, ça c'est au Loto qu'on le dit - domaine où j'excelle bien entendu, grâce à mon troisième œil.. - dit alors le professeur Trelawney, avant d'être assommée par Hagrid.

- Désolé, dit celui-ci, j'avais cru voir une abeille anthropophage sur sa tête..

- Ne vous excusez pas, Hagrid, répondit Dumby. Bien, c'est donc Mr Nott qui gagne cet abonnement et cette entrevue. Nous poursuivons avec une rencontre exclusive avec les Canon de Chudley.. Gagnée par le numéro 117 !

- Huhu, ne soyez pas trop déçus, se vanta Draco Malfoy en se pavanant devant la table des Gryffondors pour aller chercher son bon.

- Bieeeeeeen, dit alors le mangeur de sucreries. Mesdames mesdamoiselles zé Messieuuurs, nous arrivons donc au dernier lot, qui est.. La deuxième place dans le seul lit qui reste à Poudlard : celui du professeur Snape !

Celui-ci se retenait de faire manger sa barbe au directeur de l'école, et se contentait donc de faire de la relaxation mentale _"La petite rivière qui coule, tranquillement, rejoignant petit à petit le fleuve se jetant dans la mer.. AHOOOMMM. Zeeeeen."_

- Et le vainqueur est.. Le numéro 666 !

C'est alors que Ron Weasley éclata de rire, montrant son meilleur ami du doigt, qui regardait son ticket comme si c'était un scroutt à pétard prêt à lui sauter à la gorge. Harry était devenu livide et se retenait de pleurer, tandis que son meilleur ami devait se raccrocher à la table pour ne pas tomber du banc à cause de son fou-rire.

- Haaaaa ! Il semblerait que Monsieur Potter soit l'heureux **élu** ! Hohoho. »

C'est alors qu'on entendit un grand **BAANG** . Severus Snape, le stoïque Maître des potions, que même Voldemort n'avait pas fait flancher, venait de s'évanouir à l'annonce du directeur. Même sa relaxation mentale n'avait pu le sauver de cette horrible réalité.

A la suite du "BAANG", on entendit une petit voix, venant de la table des Gryffondor, demander tristement « .. Pourquoi c'est toujours moi..? »

.

.

_**.. A suivre !**_

_J'ai longtemps hésité entre un Loto ou une Tombola.. Mais la Tombola était ma première idée, donc je l'ai conservée._

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! :) (N'hésitez pas à taper Reviews pour me le dire ^^)_


	5. Chapter 5 : To be or not to be a roomate

_Et bien et bien, comme d'habitude, je remercie infiniment mes chers lecteurs sans qui je serais bien triste ! :) Je suis ravie que mes idées loufoques vous plaise ^^_

_Sur ce, voilà la suite !_

_._

_._

**Chapitre 5 :** _To be or not to be a roomate. (That is the question !)_

_._

_. Severus Snape était allongé dans un sac de couchage plutôt moelleux de l'infirmerie. Il avait entendu des voix, mais n'avait pas saisi tout ce qu'elles disaient. Il avait vaguement saisi un _''Vous comprenez, c'est le choc..''_ . Choc? Quel choc? Il essaya de se concentrer.. Oui, maintenant, il se rappelait (plus ou moins). Il avait fait un cauchemar. Un horriiiible cauchemar. Il y avait une tombola.. Oh mon dieu, que c'était terrifiant ! « Mamaaan ! Oskouuur ! », appela-t-il silencieusement. Mais maman n'était plus là depuis longtemps. Hm, dommage. Alors, qui appeler au secours..? « Harryyyy ! SOS ! » s'exclama machinalement son cerveau. Harry? .. Ce nom lui disait vaguement quelque chose. Il tournait en boucle dans sa tête. Harry harry harry.. Puis, la lumière se fit.

« POTTEEER ! » hurla Snape, sortant des brumes de son sommeil, se redressant vivement sur son matelas. Où était donc ce satané petit.. Petit? Il était presque plus grand que lui ! Grrr. Quel sale gosse. Gosse? Ah, faut bien avouer qu'il ressemblait plus à un beau jeune homme qui lui pourrissait ardemment la vie. Se rendant compte de ses pensées, Severus écarquilla les yeux, sentant sa bile remonter dans sa gorge. Nom de Zeus ! Mais l'infirmière, Mme Pomfrey, mit fin à ses ô combien philosophiques pensées.

« Ah ! Severus, vous êtes enfin réveillé. Tenez, prenez ça, ça ça ça et ça, lui dit-elle en lui posant un joli petit lot de potions sur sa table de chevet. Avec le choc que vous avez reçu.. Non seulement psychologique, mais il faut dire que la bosse due à votre chute du banc n'a rien arrangé.. Il vous faut beaucoup de repos, mon cher. » Puis elle repartit s'occuper d'autres patients (qui eux ne risquaient pas de lui sauter à la gorge une fois leurs esprits revenus).

C'était donc à cause du choc.. pensa Severus, se recouchant dans ses couvertures. En effet, il se souvenait d'être tombé d'un banc, maintenant.. Oui, il n'y avait que ça comme explication. Traiter Potter de moins que rien, de petit cornichon, de fils de James Potter (la pire insulte existant sur cette terre), d'accord. Mais le traiter de ''_beau_ jeune homme''.. Il en eut des frissons le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Oui oui, le choc. Le choc du banc. Hahaha, haha, ha.. Ha. C'était pas si drôle que ça en fait. Enfin bref, autant ne pas s'attarder sur des choses aussi.. Horripilantes. Pomfrey avait parlé d'un choc psychologique en plus de celui du banc. Gneeh? Quel choc? D'avoir traité Monsieur-je-vous-pourri-la-vie de.. ''Beau jeune homme''? Faut dire que ça, pour un choc, c'était.. Puissant ! Mais elle n'aurait pas pu être au courant ; c'était donc forcément autre chose. Severus cherchait, cherchait.. Et c'est alors que la tombola lui revint en tête ; et il réalisa soudainement que ce n'était pas un cauchemar ; et.. _* Scène censurée pour cause de pétage de câble intensif du personnage principal. *_

**xxXXxx**

_. A l'opposé de l'infirmerie, dans la tour de Gryffondor, Harry Potter était en plein désarroi.. Alors que son meilleur ami continuait de se payer sa tête.

« Arrête ! ordonna le Survivant alors que son meilleur ami repartait dans une crise de fou-rire.

- Hahaa, oui, excuse moi vieux. _Il reprit un air sérieux.._ _Avant d'exploser de rire à nouveau._ Mouahahahaa ! Toi et Snape ! Désolé mais c'est trop drôle..!

- J'aimerais bien t'y voir, répondit Harry en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans son fauteuil.

- Rah c'est bon, fait pas cette tête là ! Répliqua Ron. Toi au moins, tu auras un bon lit bien chaud.. dit-il avec une pointe de désespoir.

- Oui, un lit bien chaud. Avec un Snape enragé dedans ! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça?

- Sûrement une malédiction de Voldemort ! répondit le rouquin, d'un ton sérieux.

- Vous allez arrêter un peu, tous les deux? _Demanda alors Hermione, sortant son nez de son livre d'Arithmancie._ Ron, tu vois bien que ça rend Harry mal à l'aise. Il va devoir cohabiter avec l'homme qui le déteste le plus au monde. Mais toi, Harry, tu devrais cesser de t'apitoyer sur ton sort, et voir le côté positif des choses.

- Positif..? Si par positif, tu veux dire que je vais me prendre un Avada dès que j'aurai franchi le pas de sa porte, alors en effet, c'est très positif 'Mione..

- Voyons, ne joue pas le martyre ! Je veux dire par-là que c'est une occasion d'essayer de faire une trêve, peut-être même de vous rapprocher ! De mettre fin à cette hostilité qu'il y a entre vous ! De mieux vous connaître, de remballer votre rancœur, de..

- Ça suffit 'Mione, coupa Ron. Tu ne vois pas qu'Harry est sur le point de pleurer? plaisanta-t-il.

_Mais le dit Harry n'en menait pas large. -_ Et si je refuse? Demanda alors celui-ci, l'espoir perçant dans sa voix.

- Voyons Harry.. Je ne veux pas te déprimer, mais tu penses sérieusement que le professeur Dumbledore te laissera te défiler..?

- Et oui vieux ! Les carottes sont cuites ! D'ailleurs, en parlant de carottes.. Qui qui que c'est qui m'accompagne faire un tour en cuisine? Je meurs de faim moi !

- Ron ! On a fini de manger depuis à peine vingt-quatre minutes..

- Et alors? Comme le dit le célèbre proverbe : '"Quand tu as faim, il faut manger " !

- Franchement, tu es irrécupérable !

- Je sais je sais. Tu viens, Harry?

- Ma santé mentale me dit qu'il vaut mieux pour moi d'aller me coucher, _répondit celui-ci, plus blanc que blanc_ (_comme les lessives OMO ! Coïncidence? Je ne crois pas..! Bref_). Bonne nuit tout le monde. » Il n'attendit pas de réponses de la part de ses amis, et s'en alla directement dans son dortoir, où son sac de couchage l'attendait bien sagement.

Une fois arrivé à destination, il s'allongea donc sur son sac de couchage dur et glacial, et tira les rideaux qui, eux, ne s'étaient pas amusés à partir en vacances aux Seychelles, contrairement à leurs lits ! D'ailleurs, il allait sûrement en retrouver un bientôt, de lit.. Et il dormirait avec Snape. Pour chasser cette horrible pensée de son esprit, il se roula dans son sac de couchage, se tourna et.. _CRAAACK_ ! Ouïe le dos. Il pensa à partir de cet instant que ça ne serait peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée que ça de retrouver enfin un lit. Et puis, peut-être qu'Hermione avait raison (c'était toujours le cas, alors pourquoi se tromperait-elle en ce moment crucial?), ils pourraient essayer de faire une trêve.. Bon, ils ne pourraient sûrement jamais être des amis hein, mais bon.. S'ils pouvaient éviter de s'insulter ne serait-ce au moins que pendant quelques secondes.. Voire même tenir une conversation civilisée..! Enfin, il ne faut pas brûler les étapes. Mais bon, autant relativiser.. _Mais est-ce que Snape relativisera, lui?_

Et c'est sur cette question existentielle qu'Harry James Potter s'endormit.

**.**

Du côté des cachots se trouvait une chauve-souris enragée. Le Maître était sorti de l'infirmerie, après avoir passé les défenses de l'infirmière qui tenait absolument à le séquestrer. Bref, il se trouvait dans ses appartements, et continuait à fulminer. Il ouvrit d'un geste brusque la porte de sa chambre, et c'est là qu'il le vit. Lui, son deuxième amour après sa tendre et chère Réserve (dont il n'avait pas encore fini de déplorer la perte). _SON_ lit, son _merveilleux_ lit, qu'il allait bientôt devoir _partager_ avec son futur colocataire. A cette pensée, il lui donna un coup de pied rageur (pas au colocataire, au lit), avant de se reprendre « Pardon mon chéri, pardon, excuse-moi.. ». Et il s'assit dessus (sans trop lui faire mal). Oui, il faut dire qu'il était très sentimental quand il s'y mettait, le Sévy ! Mais seulement avec son lit (et sa Réserve, au bon vieux temps..), à défaut d'avoir un conjoint avec qui l'être. Tous les autres, il aimait leur faire (gentiment) du mal. Hin hin hin, sadique ! Et c'est ce qu'il ferait avec Potter (pour changer). Justement, vu que celui-ci ne tardera pas à faire du squattage intensif dans ses appartements privés, il sera d'autant plus facile de le torturer ! Il faut être P-O-S-I-T-I-F ! Oui, ça ne sera peut-être pas si terrible que ça. Il restait le maître des lieux, naaan mais ! C'est lui, et lui seul, qui détenait le pouvoir !.

C'est donc sur l'idée de tirer parti de la situation en accablant ce jeune héros dévergondé qu'est le Sauveur de la Communauté Magique, que Severus Snape s'endormit, un sourire sadique étirant les traits de son visage fatigué.

**xxXXxx**

**7h48 – Petit-déjeunage collectif in the Grande Salle.**

_. Harry déjeunait tranquillement à la table des Gryffondors. Quand il était entré, il avait croisé le regard de Snape, déjà attablé à la table des professeurs. C'est pour cela qu'il s'était décidé à aller à son tour à sa propre table le plus vite possible, avant que le regard assassin de Snape finisse par le tuer pour de bon.

Aujourd'hui, il n'avait pas cours de potions. Ô joie ! Ô jour bénit ! Peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance, s'il se faisait porter pâle aux prochains cours de ce cher Severus, il en oublierait peut-être qu'ils devaient cohabiter quelques temps. Oui, ce serait vraiment merveilleux.. Malheureusement, quelques minutes plus tard, celui qui occupait les pensées de notre petit Ryry s'arrêta juste derrière lui. Notre Potter national sentit que son cœur ratait quelques battements, et que la peur lui serrait les entrailles. Pourtant, il continua à manger comme si de rien n'était, faisant par-là même semblant de ne pas avoir remarqué la venue du nouvel arrivant juste dans son dos - alors que tout le monde le regardait avec de grands yeux ronds..

« Ne m'ignorez pas, Potter.. » Déclara Snape après quelques minutes de tremblements de notre Gryffondor. Celui-ci se retourna brutalement, regarda Snape, prit peur et se tourna de nouveau pour rester concentré sur son assiette.

« Oh, je ne savait pas que vous étiez là.. Monsieur, ajouta-t-il.

- Ne faites pas semblant d'être encore plus idiot que vous ne l'êtes déjà.

- Oui, non, je.. Heu, oui d'accord, finit par dire notre (très courageux) héros.

- Je vous attend ce soir, à 20h30 dans mon bureau. Prenez toutes vos affaires. » Et il partit sans plus de cérémonie.

Harry commençait (enfin, il avait commencé depuis longtemps mais bon..) à avoir très, très trèèès peur. Alors comme ça, Snape n'avait pas oublié..? Pourtant, il avait adressé des prières à tous les Dieux qu'il connaissait (même à celui de Serpentard) pour que ce jour ne vienne jamais. Maintenant, c'était un fait établi : il n'y avait pas de justice.

**XxXXxx**

_. La journée de cours passa, beaucoup, beaucoup trop vite. À 17h10, alors que la fin des cours venait juste de sonner, Harry se retrouva dans son dortoir pour commencer à rassembler ses affaires. Ses camarades le regardaient, certains avec une moue compatissante sur leurs visages, d'autres étaient prêts à exploser de rire _(devinez qui?)_, et encore d'autres, enfin surtout UN autre_ (là aussi, devinez qui..)_ semblait sur le point de s'évanouir tant la situation lui semblait horrible. Comment Harry allait-il survivre face au cauchemardesque Severus Snapus?

Ils avaient fini de prendre leur dîner (Harry n'avait presque rien mangé), et il était à présent 20h22. Alors que notre héros, prêt à se rendre à l'abattoir, prenait ses affaires avec lui et se dirigeait vers le trou du portrait de la Grosse Dame, Neville lui sauta dans les bras, lui criant « Harry ! Fais bien attention ! Par Merlin, reviens-nous entier ! ». Le concerné lui promis que c'est ce qu'il essayerait de faire, et partit courageusement vers les lieux de sa presque nouvelle demeure : les putrides cachots.

.

Il était 20h28. « Au moins, Snape ne se plaindra pas de mon retard.. » pensa notre bien-aimé Potter Junior, tout en frappant à la porte du bureau de son professeur honnis, espérant que celle-ci ne s'ouvrirait jamais. Mais, comme d'habitude, ses prières ne furent pas exaucées. Il entra donc après que son hôte l'ai froidement invité à le faire. Il se retrouva alors devant un Severus particulièrement épuisé (à cause des âneries qu'il trouvait dans toutes ces copies que lui rendaient les cornichons lui servant d'élèves) en pleine correction de devoirs. Quelques secondes plus tard, celui-ci s'arrêta, rangea ses papiers et dit à Harry « Bien. Vous allez donc, sur ordre du directeur, venir habiter dans mes appartements, jusqu'à ce que cette mascarade soit réglée. En attendant, vous feriez mieux de me suivre, et de ne pas faire d'histoires, Potter. »

Il sortirent de ce pas du bureau de Snape, après que celui-ci l'ait bien fermé à clefs pour que Peeves ne s'amuse pas à aller y faire un tour (la Réserve avait amplement suffit), et emmena notre petit lion devant le tableau représentant le dragon. Il lança tous les contre-sorts (en sortilèges informulés, bien sûr, pour que Ryry ne sache pas lesquels il utilisait, et donc ne s'amuse pas à entrer tout seul), suivit d'un mot de passe qui se trouvait être _''Hakuna Matata'' _; et il fit enfin entrer son squatteur.

« Bien, alors, la chambre est au fond à gauche, la salle de bain à droite, les toilettes à la droite de la salle de bain et la cuisine - bien que je souhaite que vous n'y alliez pas trop étant donné que je tiens à ce que mes appartements ne soient pas réduits en cendres - sont au fond de cette pièce, qui comme vous vous en doutez sûrement, est mon salon. Je vous préviens, ici, la règle d'or, quand on est un.. _invité_, c'est qu'on ne touche qu'avec les yeux. Ne cassez rien. Ne changez rien de place. _(Ne bougez pas, Ne respirez pas.) _Vous pouvez commencer à déballer vos affaires dans **MA** chambre. Pendant ce temps, j'ai encore des énormités à corriger, donc ne venez pas traîner dans mes pattes. » Et il partit s'assoir dans son fauteuil.

Harry, décidant qu'il n'était pas bon de contrarier le propriétaire des lieux - déjà qu'il avait l'air fatigué et encore plus irritable que d'habitude - préféra faire un tour (sans rien toucher) de son nouveau chez lui temporaire, et d'aller ranger ses affaires après sa visite des lieux.

Le salon était vaste ; il y avait deux tapis au sol, un noir et argent et un autre de plusieurs teintes de vert. Il y avait trois fauteuils, autour d'une petite table basse. En face de celle-ci se trouvait une grande et belle cheminée où brûlait un magnifique feu qui donnait des reflets de couleurs chatoyantes à cet espace. Les murs étaient recouverts d'étagères, elles-même recouvertes de livres. Il y avait une table de taille apréciable avec plusieurs chaises, qui occupait la plus grande partie de la pièce. Harry décida d'aller rendre ensuite une petite visite à la salle de bain. Elle était grande ; les murs étaient blancs et le carrelage vert pomme. Il y avait un grand lavabo, surmonté d'un grand miroir. Il y avait aussi une cabine de douche et une baignoire.. Ce qui ravit notre petit lion. En plus d'un lit, il aurait une magnifique baignoire.. Hmm..! Bref. Plusieurs serviettes et gants de toilettes couleur argent étaient posés sur un petit meuble. Il ouvrit une porte qui donnait accès aux toilettes. Les toilettes étaient.. blanches. Et propres (heureusement). Il y avait des petits ours mangeant une glace (apparemment à la fraise) imprimés sur le papier toilette.

Décidant de remettre à plus tard l'inspection de la cuisine, il retourna à l'entrée, prit ses affaires et s'aventura alors dans la chambre. Lorsqu'il entra, il fut stupéfait (comme il l'avait été tout au long de sa visite, vu qu'il s'attendait plutôt à une grotte d'ours abritant des chauves-souris. Quoique, il en avait trouvé des ours ! Enfin bon..). Elle était, elle aussi, très grande. Quelques bougies disposées sur des meubles, parmi lesquels se trouvait encore une petite bibliothèque, éclairaient la pièce. Il y avait deux grandes armoires. Il en ouvrit une et découvrit des vêtements. Il prit alors l'initiative d'ouvrir l'autre, qui nécessita un alohomora. La cause : elle contenait plein de peluches. Il y avait de tout : Simba, Scar, Zazou, d'autres personnages du roi lion, quelques Aristochats, de nombreux pokémons (dont plusieurs répliques de Pikachu et Bulbizarre), les figurants du Livre de la Jungle, les Sept Nains, Mushu – le dragon dans Mulan – et bien d'autres encore.. Harry préféra vite refermer l'armoire. Il ne valait mieux pas que Snape apprenne un jour qu'il avait vu sa collection personnelle..  
Oubliant l'épisode des peluches, il continua sa visite par le biais de ses yeux (on ne touuuche rieeen). Une petite table de nuit – vert foncé – se trouvait au centre de la pièce, à côté.. DU LIT ! Alléluiaaa ! Notre lionceau se jeta dessus. C'était un magnifique lit noir et argent, possédant des couvertures vertes (on se change pas les bonnes vieilles habitudes hein) en soie, avec quatre oreillers aux divers motifs. Le matelas était ni trop mou ni trop dur, juste ce qu'il fallait.

Après s'être roulé dans le lit qui serait désormais à moitié sien, il tira et lissa les couvertures (il ne devait pas toucher normalement.. Sauf avec les yeux. Peut-être devrait-il laisser quelques cils pour montrer qu'il avait particulièrement apprécié ce chef-d'oeuvre?), et entreprit de déballer ses affaires, et de les ranger dans la partie de l'armoire (contenant les vêtements) où il y avait un peu de place.

.

_. Severus arriva dans sa chambre à 22h18, 27 secondes et 36 centièmes (affichés par son réveil magique hein). Il avait enfin fini de corriger les torchons qu'on lui avait rendu, et avait hâte de se mettre au lit pour faire un bon gros dodo. Mais il avait momentanément oublié la présence d'un intrus dans ses quartiers. C'est pourquoi il fut surpris, puis indigné quand il vit le Gryffi aux yeux verts assis sur le côté droit du lit, sa valise à ses pieds et rangeant quelques affaires.

« Potter ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites là?

_Harry sursauta, et répondit vivement :_ - C'est pas moi, j'ai touché à rien !

- .. Mauvaise conscience? demanda le potionniste avec un petit sourire mauvais.

- Non, c'est que, heu.. Je n'ai pas le droit de m'assoir sur _votre_ _(il n'osait pas dire ''notre'')_ lit?

- Vous allez dormir dedans, alors je pense qu'être assis ne pose pas de problèmes. Je voulais vous demander ce que vous faisiez à **cet endroit**?

- Heuu.. Cet endroit? demanda innocemment Ryry.

- Oui ! Le côté droit du lit m'appartient. Et je ne vous le répèterai pas.

- Ah, heu, oui, hm, bien sûr, heu, je.. Désolé, je -

- Je ne veux pas entendre vos bafouillages. Allez vous brosser les dents, mettre votre petit pyjama et reviendrez dormir. Je vous préviens, ajouta-t-il alors qu'Harry se dirigeait vers la salle de bain, si vous ronflez, vous n'en réchapperez pas. »

Mister Potter partit donc de ce pas dans la salle de bain. Il se brossa les dents, comme lui avait _gentiment_ demandé son nouveau ''camarade de dortoir'', mit son pyjama et revint dans la chambre. Snape s'était lui aussi changé : il avait revêtu un T-shirt et un caleçon (malheureusement pas trop moulant) en guise de pyjama. Il ne tenait pas à ce que sa Némésis le voit dans son MAGNIFIQUE pyjama rose avec des petits cœurs et des petits lapins. Déjà que s'il voyait sa collection de peluches.. Hm. Bref, il était sur le point de se glisser sous ses couvertures, mais s'interrompit dans son geste quand Harry débarqua dans la chambre.

« Potter.. demanda le fan des pokémons ; qu'est-ce que c'est que.._ ça_? » Harry regarda partout autour de lui, mais ne trouva rien de suspect.

« Heu.. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par ''ça''?

- Etant donné que je suis toujours votre professeur, vous êtes prié de continuer de m'appeler par ce titre, ou bien ''monsieur''. Et quand je dis ça, c'est.. ça ! » dit-il en montrant du doigt _(C'est pas poliiii !)_. Harry regarda donc ce que désignait l'index de son interlocuteur ; et comprit de quoi celui-ci voulait parler.

- Oh, vous voulez dire.. Mon pyjama? » Snape hocha la tête pour confirmer.

Notre Ryry national avait revêtu son unique, magnifique, magique, phénoménal et ô combien BEAUTIFUL pyjama qui représentait un petit hérisson. En dessous de ce petit mammifère mignon à en croquer (attention aux épines), il était écrit en légende _''Un petit hérisson se promenait..''_. C'était un pyjama que lui avait offert Hermione quelques années auparavant. Depuis qu'il était tout petit, il rêvait de posséder cette tenue de nuit. Il l'avait vu pour la première fois dans une boutique de vêtements que Dudley avait dévalisé. Depuis, il hantait ses rêves les plus fous.. Et c'est sa meilleure amie qui lui avait offert. A ce souvenir, le début d'une larme pointa dans son œil.. Mais il se souvint que Snape le regardait, attendant une réponse ; et en avisant le regard de celui-ci, il rougit furieusement et détourna son regard en répondant :

« Oh, vous savez c'est.. C'est un beau pyjama.. Confortable.. avec un joli hérisson, donc voilà..

- Oui, j'avais remarqué, répondit Snape. Il vous va à ravir ! » répondit-il sarcastiquement, tout finissant de se mettre dans son lit.

Harry ne répondit rien, mais n'en pensait pas moins. Il n'avait pas à critiquer son amour de pyjama, l'autre fan du Roi Lion ! Il se glissa alors du côté gauche, tandis que Snape s'apprêtait à atteindre les lumières. Mais il remarqua que son ''profiteur de lit'' restait assis.

« Potter, si vous êtes vexé à cause de ma remarque sur votre pyjama..

- Non non, ce n'est pas ça, répondit Harry, toujours un peu froissé tout de même. C'est juste que je trouve ça étrange que vous.. Enfin, que vous ne me fassiez pas dormir par terre, ou quoi que ce soit dans le genre.»

Snape le considéra un instant, et répondit d'un ton neutre : « Le directeur me l'a interdit. » Il éteignit alors les lumières, lançant un « Ne prenez pas toute la place, Potter. » Harry considéra ça comme un ''bonne nuit'' Snapien, et répondit timidement « Bonne nuit, monsieur. », et se tourna de l'autre côté.

.

De son côté, Severus repensait aux évènements de la soirée. Ils ne s'étaient même pas battus, ou chamaillés.. Sûrement parce qu'il était trop fatigué. Il se cala confortablement dans son lit, et pensa une dernière chose avant de s'endormir rapidement : « Il faudra que je lui demande, sans éveiller de soupçons, dans quelle boutique il a obtenu son pyjama. Je ne lui avouerais jamais, mais il est tellement mignon ! (Le pyjama, précisa-t-il pour lui même, pas celui qui l'occupe. Quoique..). » Et avant de dériver dans ses pensées, il sombra dans un profond sommeil, où quelque chose de chaud et moelleux se colla à lui, lui servant également de doudou..

.

.

.. _**A suivre !**_

_Voilà, c'est la fin de ce chapitre (un peu plus long que les autres j'ai l'impression), en espérant qu'il vous plaise :)_

_Enfin bon, j'espère que vous avez apprécié le passage du pyjama ; ceci une spécial dédicace à Ruban Noir, sans qui ce pyjama-hérisson ne serait pas entré dans l'histoire ^^ (&. Je tiens à préciser qu'il lui appartient totalement !)_

_._

_Breeeef ! Après, j'ai besoin de vous (pour changer ^^). Il faut que je vous dise plusieurs choses._

_Premièrement, cette nuit, à 4h39 du mat' (oui, j'aime bien être précise) je me suis réveillée (à cause d'une envie de pipi pressante, mais je pense que vous n'en avez pas grand chose à faire..) et, une chose en amenant une autre - surtout avec mon esprit bizarre -, j'en suis arrivée à m'imaginer une histoire où tout était inversé (c'est a dire Harry le méchant, Voldy le gentil, et un Snape plus ou moins soumis ! Bwahahaa ! Et tout le tralala quoi). &. Ce serait pour savoir si vous trouviez cette idée intéressante, parce que je pensais bien en faire une fic (pur délire &. plus courte que celle-là).. Donc voilà, si vous pouviez donner vos avis, sa serait sympa ^^_

_&. Puis deuxièmement, je pense très fortement à mettre d'autres couples dans cette fic-ci ; ça serait pour savoir lesquels vous préférez. (Perso, je pensais à un Sirius/Remus, peut-être un Ron/Hermione &. aussi un Draco/Neville pour délirer ^^ Mais on peut toujours modifier ou en rajouter, of course !). Donc vouala vouala.. Si vous pouviez me laisser quelques reviews pour me dire.. :)_

_Sur ce ; Bonne soirée !_


	6. Chapter 6 : Doudou where are you

_Encore &. toujours un grand merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews !_

_Enfin bon, je m'excuse du retard de la publication ; mais en ce moment je n'ai pas énormément d'inspiration. J'espère que ça ne se remarquera pas trop à travers ce chapitre.._

_Sur ce, bonne lecture :)_

.

.

**Chapitre 6 : **_Doudou, where are you?_

_._

_. 7h20 du matin : heure de la sonnerie du réveil. Ce fut un Severus Snape grognon (pour changer) qui tenta de l'éteindre en fracassant son poing dessus. Mais le réveil ayant l'habitude, il préféra esquiver. Il décida néanmoins d'agir sagement et de se taire : car oui, même un réveil a un instinct de survie quand il s'agit du grognon des cachots.

Sevy se remit donc en place.. Et un truc mou et chaud se colla un peu plus contre lui. Par réflexe, il resserra son étreinte autour de ce doudou moelleux. Qu'est-ce qu'il était bien dans son lit, avec cette bouillotte qui le serrait affectueusement..! Mais, il y avait un hic. Son doudou, il l'avait laissé dans l'armoire-spéciale-peluches. Et il avait une bouillotte, certes ; mais pas de cette taille-là. Et depuis quand ça existe un doudou-bouillotte qui respire, qui bouge et qui fait des câlins? Se concentrant de toutes ses forces, il se força à ouvrir un œil.. Mais tout était noir. Enfin, il avait des trucs noirs devant les yeux. Il sortit donc une main de sa couette bien chaude pour examiner cette curieuse chose.. Qu'il analysa comme étant des cheveux. Des cheveux, certes noirs, mais crépus et ébouriffés. Pas du tout comme les siens. Hm, étrange étrange.. Il se poussa alors un peu, pour voir ce qui se rattachait à ces cheveux. Une tête. Pas très étonnant. Et un corps. D'un côté heureusement, car un corps sans tête ou une tête sans corps, c'est sur que c'est plutôt flippant.. _(On est pas dans Sleepy Hollow, non mais !)_. Bref, ce corps était.. plutôt beau, d'après ce qu'il pouvait en voir. Et jeune apparemment. C'était celui d'un jeune homme, oui.. Plutôt musclé aussi. En résumé, très appétissant. Bref, il remonta finalement son regard sur la tête qui lui obstruait la vue, et plus précisément sur le visage partiellement enfoui dans son cou. Et c'est alors que la connexion se fit.

**BLAAAAAAAM !**

« POTTEEEER ! Par la barbe de Merlin, mais.. MAIS QU'EST-CE QUI VOUS PREND?! »

Severus s'était redressé sur ses couvertures, rouge de rage et d'effort après avoir balancé un Harry Potter endormi sur le sol de sa chambre _(Nouvelle discipline sportive des J.O : le lancer de Gryffondor !)_. Celui-ci fut donc réveillé avec un manque de douceur évident et un mal de tête fracassant. Reprenant petit à petit ses esprits après cette chute vertigineuse, il regarda son professeur de potions, qui serrait contre lui ses couvertures tout en affichant une moue méfiante et.. Plutôt rageuse. Notre petit lion se redressa alors sur ses pattes du mieux qu'il put, épousseta son beau pyjama-hérisson, et se mit à hurler de toute la force de ses poumons, tout en fixant le champion olympique dans les yeux :

« NON MAIS ÇA VA PAS?! ÇA VOUS ARRIVE SOUVENT DE BALANCER LES GENS EN GUISE DE REVEIL?

- Et vous, cela vous arrive-t-il souvent de prendre les gens pour des doudous, de les agripper sauvagement et de tenter de les étouffer avec vos cheveux pendant leur sommeil? »

Harry allait répliquer, mais il se contenta d'ouvrir la bouche et de la refermer plusieurs fois à la suite, imitant ainsi parfaitement un strangulot à l'air libre. Alors comme, ça, il avait pris son professeur pour un.. Doudou? Il rougit furieusement à cette pensée. Qu'il ait cherché à l'étouffer avec ses cheveux, d'accord, mais qu'il ait squatté dans ses bras toute une nuit.. C'était psychologiquement déroutant ! Il s'assit donc sur le lit pour reprendre ses esprits. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Snape, qui semblait avoir retrouvé ses couleurs initiales.. C'est à dire aucune. A part un blanc très pâle.. Qui lui allait plutôt bien d'ailleurs. Oui, définitivement, c'était un joli teint.. Et se rendant compte des choses qui se disaient dans sa tête, Harry rougit encore plus et écarquilla les yeux tel un merlan frit tout en fixant intensément son professeur.. Ce que celui-ci prit plutôt mal, lui jetant un regard polaire dont il avait le secret pour le lui faire comprendre. Il se leva ensuite et disparut dans la salle de bain, tout en emportant majestueusement les couvertures avec lui.

.

Severus s'était donc enfui dans sa salle de bain. Il ne supportait pas qu'on le regarde comme ça.. Comme s'il avait une bouse d'hyppogriffe au milieu de la figure. Grr. Mais une petite voix, ressemblant étrangement à celle de Miss-je-sais-tout résonna dans sa tête, lui disant « Pourtant, tu t'es autorisé à le regarder et à le détailler tout entier pendant qu'il dormait..! ». Ben quoi, normal non? Fallait bien qu'il identifie le truc qui s'était vaillamment accroché à lui pendant son sommeil ! Ce satané Potter.. Heureusement qu'il avait eu le décence de rougir quand il lui avait annoncé le crime qu'il avait commis ! Et faut dire que c'est plutôt mignon, un Potter qui rougit. ... Vite, une bonne douche bien froide pour chasser ces pensées horripilantes.

.

De son côté, notre Ryry national s'était rendu dans la cuisine, et avait fait son petit déjeuner. Car vu que son professeur se levait plutôt tard apparemment, et que les cours commençaient à 8h15, il n'avait pas le temps d'aller dans la Grande Salle. Enfin bref, contrairement à ce que pensait son hôte, il était doué en cuisine vu qu'il avait passé le plus clair de sa vie à jouer le larbin pour les Dursley. Il n'avait donc rien cassé, brûlé ou endommagé. Et il avait même laissé une part de petit déjeuner pour Snape. Pour ce faire pardonner du.. Doudoutage intensif de la nuit passée. Hinhin, trop aimable. Mais voilà, il avait fini de manger, et cela faisait plus de 35minutes que le propriétaire des lieux s'était enfermé dans la salle de bain. D'accord, il détenait le monopole, mais il pourrait laisser notre Gryffi y aller tout de même ! Parce que si ça continuait comme ça, il allait rater le début des cours..! Et c'est ainsi que celui-ci prit son courage à deux mains (le maintenant avec ses deux pieds, ses griffes et ses dents ; tout comme Neville précédemment) et alla toquer à la porte de la salle de bain.

« .. Professeur..? Est-ce que je peux entrer?

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je vous donnerai une telle autorisation, Potter ! répondit l'occupant de l'autre côté de la porte.

- Je.. Heu.. Vous en avez encore pour longtemps?

- De toute évidence, monsieur Potter. » En réalité, notre cher Sévy avait fini depuis longtemps de prendre sa douche et de faire sa toilette du matin ; mais il prenait un malin plaisir à se pavaner dans sa salle de bain tout en faisant des choses plus ou moins inutiles (se recouper les ongles pour qu'ils fassent un bel arrondi, tester plusieurs échantillons de 'peau douce après rasage'..) tout en prenant un maximum de temps, juste pour faire enrager son nouveau petit colocataire.

« Mais Monsieur, les cours vont bientôt commencer, et il faut que je me lave..

- Je ne savais pas que les Gryffondors étaient si fortement attachés à la notion de propreté..! Si cela vous tient tant à cœur, vous pouvez aller dans les douches de votre dortoir.

- Mais le temps que j'y arrive, ça me prendra au moins dix minutes ! Et le temps de redescendre en cours.. Je serai en retard ! _(Il était déjà presque 8h..)_

- Et depuis quand cela vous gêne-t-il? s_e moqua notre cher Snape. Harry ne préféra pas répondre, et recommença son manège._

- S'il vous plaît, professeur.. Si jamais le directeur l'apprend, il -

- Je ne pense pas que le directeur m'interdira d'être dans ma salle de bain Potter. Maintenant, disparaissez, voulez-vous? _Harry commençait à perdre patience. Et c'est alors qu'une idée traversa son esprit._

- D'accord. Dans ce cas, en attendant que l'heure d'aller en cours n'arrive, je vais ranger le matériel qui m'a servi à faire la cuisine. _Derrière la porte, Severus s'était figé. Le gosse avait fait la cuisine..? C'était plutôt inquiétant.. _Surtout que je vous avait laissé une part ! Je pensais que ça vous ferez plaisir, surtout après tous les sacrifices que j'ai du faire pour en arriver là..! _Sacrifices? Snape commençait vraiment à paniquer. Avait-il sacrifié tout ses beaux ustensiles flambants neufs qui lui avaient coûté une fortune? .. Mais peut-être qu'il n'avait pas osé. Peut-être que c'était simplement une ruse pour qu'il sorte.. Mais en même temps, Sévy n'avait pas entendu notre petit lion sortir de ses appartements. Et il avait besoin de se nourrir, __dooonc … Zeen, calme, cool. No panic. Don't worry, be happy. _.. Et je pourrai en profiter pour finir de ranger mes affaires dans l'autre armoire, vu qu'il n'y a plus beaucoup de place dans la première..! Conclut notre Gryffi. »

C'en fut trop pour Severus. Il ouvrit la porte d'un coup, regarda un Harry arborant un sourire triomphant, et il lui lança un regard noir en lui disant simplement « La place est libre, Potter ».

.

Harry regarda son professeur s'éloigner sans pouvoir s'empêcher d'en décoller son regard : qui a déjà vu un Severus Snape simplement vêtu d'une serviette autour de la taille en guise de vêtement? Et le pire, c'est que – même s'il avait du mal à se l'avouer – la vision n'était pas si désagréable que sa. Quelle idée de cacher un corps comme ça sous des habits aussi.. Camouflants? C'est qu'elle était bien conservée la chauve-souris ! Harry s'arracha de sa contemplation une fois son professeur ayant passé le seuil de la porte de la chambre pour s'habiller correctement (Dommage). Et Ryry, pour changer, était un peu perturbé par ses pensées. D'accord il était gay, c'était un fait établi, mais de là a mater.. SEVERUS SNAPE..! Naaaan, de toute façon il ne matait pas, il analysait et établissait un constat. Nah. Et sur ce, il fila se laver.

**xxXXxx**

_. La journée de cours se passa normalement, ou à peu près. Enfin, elle fut le plus normale qu'elle pouvait l'être à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. C'est-à-dire pas si normale que ça finalement.

Harry, pendant la plupart de ses cours, était hanté par l'image de son professeur seulement vêtu de sa serviette. Quand il piquait un peu du nez pendant un cours (ex : Histoire de la magie), il s'imaginait qu'il était un pokémon et que son maître des potions essayait de le capturer avec sa pokéball tout en l'immobilisant avec sa serviette. De quoi donner du bouleau à Trelawney (toujours hospitalisée pour cause de broyage de crâne made in Hagrid) sur l'interprétation de son rêve. Enfin bref, il s'était aussi fait harceler par la plupart de ses camarades qui voulaient qu'il raconte sa première nuit avec l'ogre des cachots. Il évita cependant de raconter qu'il s'était servi de cet ogre comme d'un doudou, et ne mentionna pas non plus l'existence des dizaines de milliers de peluches de son propriétaire ; de peur que celui-ci, si jamais la rumeur se répandait, ne lui fasse subir les plus horribles tortures existant sur cette terre.

De son côté, notre cher tortureur en chef s'ennuyait royalement dans ses cachots. D'accord, c'était toujours plus ou moins amusant de retirer des points et de terroriser les élèves, mais pas autant que d'habitude. Surtout qu'il n'avait pas les septièmes années de Gryffondor (avec les Serpentards, c'est ça qui était drôle) avant le lendemain. Quel ennui.. Et puis, il faut dire que le réveil mouvementé du matin l'avait un peu fatigué. Enfin, façon de parler, mais de toute façon il aimait bien dormir notre Sévy. Et en ce moment il avait bien envie de piquer un petit somme (plutôt que de rester à regarder ces cornichons échouer dans sa matière) avec, même s'il ne l'aurait jamais avoué (même sous doloris), son doudou qui lui manquait bien. Où est-ce qu'il était encore passé, hein?

.

_. Enfin bref, le soir arriva, et après le dîner, Severus alla chercher Harry à la table des Gryffondors et le traîna dans ses quartiers.

« Etant donné tout le chahut que vous avez provoqué ce matin, je ne tolèrerai pas que vous vous couchiez tard. Interdit d'aller faire vos petites balades nocturnes ; et de ce fait, je vous interdit de bouger de mes appartements une fois que nous les aurons atteints, s'exclama Snape alors qu'il traînait Harry dans les couloirs jusqu'aux cachots.

- Mais monsieur, j'ai entraînement de quidditch ce soir !

- Je me contre-fiche de vos petits rendez-vous, Potter. Vous vous êtes invité dans mes appartements, alors maintenant il faut assumer.

- Mais je n'ai jamais demandé à venir vivre avec vous !

- De toute façon, ce n'est pas vous qui décidez.

- Mais vous n'allez quand même pas m'interdire d'aller à mon entraînement?

- Et pourquoi ne le ferais-je pas? » Harry s'arrêta alors au milieu du couloir, et fixa son professeur d'un air féroce.

« Vous voulez me séquestrer, c'est ça? Vous voulez que je meurs étouffé dans vos appartements ! Et.. Et vous voulez que Serpentard gagne le match contre Gryffondor en m'empêchant de m'entraîner !

- Je vous rappelle que c'est vous qui avez voulu m'étouffer cette nuit.

- Oui, et bien j'aurais mieux fait d'achever le travail ! » Snape se retourna alors vivement, s'approcha un peu trop près d'Harry et lui murmura, tout en ayant les narines qui frémissaient de colère :

« Et bien puisque c'est ainsi, allez à votre petit entraînement. Mais ne comptez pas sur mon lit pour vous accueillir. Vous dormirez par terre, dans un des couloirs.. _Harry se rappela alors de l'enfer qu'il avait subit ces dernières semaines. Ou plutôt, son dos lui rappela._ Et avec un peu de chance, poursuivit Snape, Rusard vous trouvera et vous prendra comme.. _Doudou_ !

- Mais monsieur, je -

- Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne. Partez. Et surtout.. _Passez une bonne nuit_. » Et Severus laissa notre petit lion planté là ; et rejoignit ses appartements.  
Non mais ! Déjà qu'il le laissait venir des **ses** quartiers, dormir dans **son** lit, **avec lui**, qu'il était obligé de subir _sa_ présence, il n'allait pas en plus subir _ses_ petites escapades ! _On n'est pas à l'hôtel ici !_ Il arriva ainsi dans son salon alors qu'il continuait de ruminer ses pensées.. Pendant qu'Harry, courageux mais aussi passablement énervé, était finalement parti sur le terrain.

Severus se coucha donc assez tôt. Mais, ironie du sort _(ou Jedusor, haha)_, il n'arriva pas à s'endormir. Son doudou lui manquait. Non non, pas Potter, son _vrai_ doudou. Mais il hésitait à le prendre avec lui dans son lit.. Bon, de toute façon, pas d'étrangleur cette nuit, donc pas besoin de cacher son petit protégé. Il se leva, ouvrit son armoire à peluche et sortit.. « Pookiiiiiiie ! » Alors qu'il hurlait de joie, il fit un gros câlin à son petit nounours fétiche. Enfin il allait pouvoir dormir. Et vu l'heure, Potter devait avoir presque fini son entraînement, et ne tarderait pas à se retrouver à dormir par terre ! HAHAHAA ! Haha, ha.. Haha. Hm. Bref, il prit le petit ourson dans ses bras, et se cala confortablement dans son lit. Mais après 20 minutes de tournage et de retournage intempestifs dans ses couvertures, il ne pouvait toujours pas trouver le sommeil. Pourquoi? Parce qu'il pensait à Potter. Potter, Potter Potter.. Même absent, il ne pouvait pas le laisser dormir tranquillement, celui-là ! Il prit alors une décision. Il sauta de son lit, rangea Pookie en lui disant « A bientôt ! Je ne t'oublie pas ! », enfila une robe de chambre (il évita la mauve avec les petits poussins jaunes), et sortit pour partir à la recherche du Potter perdu. Il ouvrit alors la porte, s'avança d'un pas, tourna la tête et aperçut, assis en tailleur à quelques mètres de là, l'objet de sa quête.

« POTTER ! Hurla-t-il alors. _Le sus-nommé se leva d'un bond, et Snape poursuivit :_ Qu'est-ce que vous faites là?

- Et bien je heu..

- Taisez-vous ! » Harry se tut donc, en tant que brave soumis, et Severus désigna de son index l'intérieur de son habitat, tout en déclarant solennellement : « Dodo ».

Harry ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il entra, prit ses affaires et partit se changer dans la salle de bain.. Pendant que Sevy se maudissait d'être aussi faible. Enfin, pas qu'il ait eu pitié du (beau) jeune homme, mais si Bubus l'apprenait.. Meuh non il ne se cherchait pas d'excuses ! Enfin bon, il se coucha du côté droit, et entendit une minute après des pas dans sa chambre. Enfin Potter venait se coucher ; donc enfin il allait pouvoir dormir tranquillement. Mais tout-à-coup, il sentit un poids sur son abdomen, et pas un poids plume. Il cria alors « MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FOUTEZ POTTER? » ; et celui-ci lui répondit seulement « Oh, pardon, j'avais oublié que vous preniez le côté droit. » et il partit s'assoir du côté gauche. Non non, il n'avait pas fait exprès.

Bref, Ryry se coucha enfin, et somnola très rapidement. Mais Snapy, lui n'arrivait toujours pas à dormir. Et malheureusement, il comprenait pourquoi. Il profita donc que le Gryffondor se retournait dans son sommeil léger, pour mieux se caler, afin de le prendre légèrement dans ses bras. Une fois son doudou humain – qui semblait satisfait – avec lui, Severus mit à peine quelques secondes à s'endormir, tout en se disant qu'il ferait regretter au dit doudou ce qu'il lui avait fait subir le lendemain.

.

.

_**.. A suivre !**_

_._

_Et un nouveau petit chapitre de fini ! Bon, il est pas très très passionnant, mais comme je l'ai dit plus haut, j'ai pas trop d'inspiration en ce moment.. Mais ça va revenir (j'espère) ^^_

_&. Juste pour vous dire que le prochain chapitre sera consacré au cours commun de potions de nos septièmes années préférés, &. ainsi que d'un petit come-back parmi les autres habitants de Poudlard ! Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que j'oublierai notre couple principal :)_

_Sur ce, bonne soirée (ou journée hein) !_


	7. Chapter 7 : Potions action & réaction

_Hi everybody ! Je voulais m'excuser du trèèès long retard que cette suite a mit pour arriver._

_Enfin bon, voici donc le septième chapitre de cette histoire de fous ! Enjoy :)_

_._

_._

**Chapitre 7 :** _Potions, action & réaction._

_._

_. 7h20. Sonnerie habituelle. Coup de poing dans le vide habituel. Esquive du réveil habituel. Mais truc tout chaud faisant un câlin.. Inhabituel. C'est ce qui acheva de réveiller Severus. Il ouvrit un œil puis l'autre, et au bout de quelques secondes, le temps d'analyser la situation..

_**BLAAAAAAM !**_

« POTTEEEEEER ! »

Harry s'était encore fait éjecter du lit. Il avait atterri sur la tête, ce qui ne l'aidait pas à comprendre ce qui se passait. Il regarda autour de lui, et vit qu'il se trouvait par terre. Bien, première analyse de faite. Il leva le regard un peu plus haut, et vit un Snape enragé. Il re-regarda le sol, puis Snape ; puis Snape puis le sol.. Tout cela lui rappelait bien quelque chose.. Et c'est enfin qu'il fit le rapprochement.

« C'est une habitude chez vous de balancer les gens par terre pour les réveiller? demanda-t-il tout en se redressant sur ses pattes du mieux qu'il pouvait.

- En parlant d'habitudes, ne commencez pas à me prendre pour votre doudou personnel toutes les nuits, Potter. »

Harry émit juste un petit ''Groumpf'', et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.. Avant de se faire renverser (et de tomber sur ses pauvres petites fesses) par une tornade enveloppée dans des couvertures, qui entra dans la pièce convoitée, avant de lui dire « Les aînés d'abord, Potter ».

**xxXXxx**

Severus regardait impatiemment son horloge. 14H02. Bien, dans 3minutes, il aurait cours avec les Gryffondors et Serpentards de septième année. Bien bien bien. Il allait pouvoir humilier quelques lions pour son plaisir personnel. Mais surtout, il y aurait Potter. Potter, Potter, encore et toujours Potter. Il se creusait la cervelle pour savoir comment il pourrait le torturer à petit feu. Mais la cloche retentit à ce moment là, et il décida qu'il était mieux d'improviser petit à petit. Bwahaha.

.

Harry et ses camarades s'étaient regroupés devant la salle dans laquelle ils allaient devoir affronter une heure de cours de potions avec môssieu la chauve-souris infernale. A peine la sonnerie avait-elle retentit que la porte s'était ouverte à la volée pour aller se fracasser violemment contre le mur adjacent.. Et sortir de ses gonds, pour se diriger intempestivement vers un Harry Potter qui menaçait de se faire écraser. Celui-ci sortit sa baguette _(réflexe de guerre, vous savez..)_, la pointa vers la porte qui volait dangereusement vers lui, et fit un léger mouvement du poignet. La porte changea alors de direction et partit s'écraser.. Sur Draco Malfoy. Quelle horrible coïncidence..! Bref, quelques Serpentards accoururent pour dégager leur Prince de sous la porte, tandis que les Gryffis étaient émerveillés par la force bestiale de leur Maître des Potions, qui les avaient accessoirement débarrassé d'un gêneur. Mais l'homme en noir n'en resta pas là :

« Potter ! s'exclama-t-il. Vous serez en retenue avec moi ce soir, pour tentative de meurtre envers un camarade.

- Hein? Mais.. Mais c'est vous qui avez projeté la porte et j'ai failli être réduit en bouillie..

- On se rebelle? répliqua Severus. Très bien, vous aurez une retenue ce soir, samedi soir et ainsi que le dimanche.

- Mais Monsieur ! Dimanche soir, il y a entraînement et.. _Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Severus s'était déjà mis en colère à cause d'un certain souvenir récent lié au Quidditch.._

- Je vois. Encore cette excuse minable qu'est d'aller se trémousser sur un balais. Puisque c'est ainsi, vous aurez le droit à une retenue les deux soirs suivants. Oui, je sais, mardi aussi est jour de Quidditch, dit-il alors qu'Harry recommençait à ouvrir la bouche pour protester. Cela vous apprendra qu'il ne faut pas faire l'insolent. Je ne vous laisserait pas aller batifoler ou bon vous semble, Potter. Et maintenant, taisez-vous. Miss Parkinson, dit-il en s'adressant au bouldog, je vous charge d'emmener Mr Malfoy à l'infirmerie. Les autres, entrez en silence. »

Harry était rouge de rage, mais Hermione l'avait empêché de lancer une nouvelle réplique (en lui enfonçant son poing dans la bouche) et d'aggraver ainsi son cas. Les Gryffondors étaient dépités. Pauvre mur. Pauvre porte. Et pauvres élèves. Bref, leur bien-aimé professeur leur intima d'entrer. Et c'est ce qu'ils firent, dans le silence le plus complet. Un silence de mort. Mort tout comme la porte, qui reposait à présent sur le sol.. Mais que Severus remit en place d'un bon coup de baguette, tandis que ses cornichons s'installaient à leurs places. Le cours n'avait même pas commencé qu'il se sentait déjà de bonne humeur. Et oui, faire enrager Potter est un bon revigorant pour les nerfs. Oh que oui, il allait bien s'amuser, foi de Snape! Il claqua à nouveau la porte (tout en s'assurant qu'elle ne s'envole pas à nouveau) alors que le dernier élève entrait dans la classe, accouru derrière son bureau et fixa les pauvres élèves de son regard le plus noir, tout en annonçant :

« Aujourd'hui, vous allez me réaliser un philtre de paix, potion que vous avez déjà vue en 5ème année. Seulement, cette fois-ci, vous n'aurez que 45 minutes pour la réaliser. Je ne tolèrerai aucune erreur, même la plus infime. Et pour vous motiver, sachez que quelques unes de vos potions seront testées sur vous-même avant la fin du cours prochain, étant donné qu'il faut la laisser reposer quelques jours. Vous trouverez tout ce dont vous aurez besoin dans l'armoire. Allez-y ! »

**.**

10 min plus tard.

Harry faisait du mieux qu'il pouvait depuis déjà plusieurs minutes. Et sincèrement, il trouvait qu'il ne s'en sortait pas trop mal, pour une fois. D'accord, sa potion n'était pas aussi bien préparée que celle d'Hermione, mais il y avait un bon début. Seulement, il avait un peu de mal à se concentrer, étant donné qu'il était juste à côté de Neville (qui s'était mit à stresser encore plus quand Snape avait commencé à roder entre les rangs). Harry jetait donc de fréquents coups d'œil à son voisin pour éviter une future explosion qui pourrait lui laisser des séquelles peut-être irréversibles. Mais il fut totalement déconcentré par notre cher Snape, qui se rapprochait dangereusement de lui. Il essaya d'imaginer son professeur portant son pyjama à lui, avec le petit hérisson. Hm, y a pas à dire, il est beaucoup moins intimidant comme ça. Il serait presque mignon à croquer, pensa notre sauveur, lorsqu'un « POTTEER ! » le sortit de ses rêveries pour le ramener face à la réalité, et donc à un Severus Snape ne portant pas de pyjama inoffensif. Il avait même un sourire sadique qui étirait les traits de son visage, le rendant encore plus menaçant..

« Potter.. Peut-on savoir ce que vous faites?

- Un philtre de paix, monsieur, répondit Harry le plus naturellement possible.

- Vraiment? Dans ce cas, vous allez avoir l'amabilité de m'expliquer pourquoi votre manche est en train de prendre feu.. » Harry regarda alors sa manche droite. En effet, elle était bien en train de se faire consumer par les flammes. A la vitesse de l'éclair, il ôta sa robe, qui, au passage, enflamma le bas de son T-shirt. T-shirt qu'il se dépêcha d'enlever également, se retrouvant ainsi a moitié nu et en train de piétiner ses vêtements.

« Si vous voulez faire un strip-tease, je connais des endroits mieux appropriés, monsieur Potter. Dix points en moins à Gryffondor, pour tenue indécente.

- Je ne doute pas que vous connaissiez bien ces endroits, répliqua Harry du tac-au-tac, étant donné que personne de sensé ne peut vouloir d'un type comme vous ! » Harry n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de ravaler sa réplique, mais à son étonnement, quand Snape se retourna, il ne sembla pas du tout affecté par sa remarque, et se contenta d'hausser un sourcil tout en déclarant :

« Et bien, puisque ma vie privée semble vous intéresser au plus haut point, vous passerez _toute_ la semaine en retenue en ma compagnie. Maintenant, taisez-vous et remettez-vous au boulot. Ou plutôt, mettez vous-y une bonne fois pour toutes. » Et il s'éloigna sans plus de cérémonie.

Severus était fier de lui. Il réussissait de mieux en mieux à faire sortir Potter de ses gonds (un peu comme la porte.. Paix à son âme), grâce à de supers tactiques machiavéliques qui se mettaient en place petit à petit dans sa tête pendant que le cours se déroulait. Non non, ce n'est pas lui qui avait mis le feu à la manche de Potter. Mais vraiment, pas du tout. Où êtes-vous allé chercher une idée pareille? Bon, faut dire que c'était plutôt tentant, vu que tous les élèves étaient à ce moment là concentrés sur leurs potions, et que Potter rêvassait avec sa manche qui tanguait si près du feu.. Mais non ça n'aurait pas pu mal finir, pas du tout ; ce morveux s'en sort toujours, pensa notre Sévy.

Et ce n'était que le premier quart d'heure.

.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, Potter?

- La potion que vous nous avez demandé de faire, _professeur_.

- Vraiment? Demanda Snape. On dirait plutôt une bouillie de choux de bruxelles mitonnée avec des ratons laveurs. Dix points en moins pour Gryffondor ; et dépêchez-vous de rattraper vos erreurs, sinon c'est un zéro, Potter. »

.

« Monsieur?

- Quoi encore, Potter?

- J'ai froid.

- Et bien comme ça, vous saurez pour la prochaine fois qu'il ne faut pas faire de strip-tease dans mes cachots. Oh, et encore cinq points en moins pour votre maison. »

.

« _AAAATCHOOOOUUUUM !_

- Potter ! Cinq points en moins pour avoir perturbé le cours.

- Mais monsieur..

- Taisez-vous ou je vous fais frire dans votre chaudron, et vous ne pourrez plus vous plaindre du froid. »

.

_**BAAAOOOOUM !**_

« Monsieur Londubat, vous essayer de faire sauter toute la classe? Dix points en moins et un zéro. »

.

Il ne restait déjà plus qu'un quart d'heure. Severus releva la tête, et son regard se posa sur un Potter grelotant, et.. « Miss Granger, je vous interdit de lui passer une veste ! ». Celle-ci se rassit et recommença à surveiller sa potion. Bwahahaaa, qu'il est bon d'être machiavélique ! Il regarda de nouveau Harry et se fit la remarque qu'en effet, avec un corps pareil, il pourrait très bien être un des plus beaux strip-teaseurs au monde.. Et se donna une gifle mentale, avant de déclarer « Bien, vous devez avoir fini. Mettez des échantillons de vos potions dans des fioles et apportez-les a mon bureau. » Tous les élèves s'exécutèrent, et quand tout le monde fut de nouveau à sa place, Severus annonça (après un ATCHOUM retentissant) « Et pour le dernier quart d'heure.. Petit contrôle surprise. »

**xxXXxx**

La sonnerie avait retentit. Tous les élèves sortirent du cours de Snape totalement dépités. Même les Serpentards n'étaient pas de très bonne humeur, après un contrôle surprise comme celui-là. Surtout Le Prince Draco Malfoy, qui était revenu vingt minutes avant la fin du cours.

« Tout ça, c'est de la faute de Potter ! s'exclama notre blondinet alors que le Survivant passait non loin de lui, emmitouflé dans plusieurs vestes. Le petit pote Potter veut faire son malin, hein !

- Tais-toi, Balfoy, répliqua celui-ci. Tu veux, _sniiiirfl_ te battre?

- Oh non mon dieu, j'ai bien trop peur. Tu vas m'attaquer au coup de morve? Je n'en sortirait pas vivant, c'est sur ! s'exclama Draco, rigolant tout seul à sa blague bidon.

- Laisse Harry tranquille ! s'écria alors Neville Londubat, le plus courageux de tous les Gryffondors, tout en se plaçant entre Harry et Draco.

- Tiens tiens, Londubat. Il faut dire qu'après une tentative de meurtre à coups de chaudrons explosifs, plus rien ne m'étonne venant de toi. Tu crois vraiment pouvoir faire le poids?

- T-t-t-t-t-ais toi ! Dit Neville, se mettant sur sa garde avec les poings en avant.

- Hoho, on fait le malin hein. Crabbe, Goyle, venez voir un peu par ici. Il y en a un qui veut être réduit en pâté pour hyppogriffes. »

Crabbe et Goyle, qui n'avaient pas tout compris, s'avancèrent devant Draco, le regard vide. Ils levèrent leurs yeux globuleux vers Neville, et comprirent à sa position de quoi il s'agissait :_ bagarre_. Neville poussa alors un cri de guerre, se jeta sur Crabbe et Goyle la tête la première. Ils l'avaient attrapés, mais Neville réussit a leur faire des guilis, ce qui eu pour résultat que les deux gorilles le lâchèrent. Il attrapa alors Draco par les chevilles, qui rigolait comme une hyène, et le fit tomber. Il se hissa du mieux qu'il put, attrapa les cheveux blonds du Serpentard et lui en arracha une bonne touffe. Puis notre Gryffondor se releva a la vitesse de l'éclair et partit en courant, une soyeuse touffe de poils blonds à la main.

« Mes.. Mes.. Mes cheveux.. bafouilla alors Draco, tout en se tâtant le sommet du crâne. Mes.. **MES CHEVEEEEEEEEEEEUUUX **! » Et il partit en courant à la poursuite de notre courageux Gryffi-Londubat.

.

.

_**.. A suivre !**_

_J'espère que ça vous aura plu ! La suite prochainement :)_


	8. Chapter 8 : Rhume des cachots

_Encore une fois, merci infiniment pour vos reviews ! Je suis désolée pour le retard que j'ai en ce moment mais bon.. C'est les vacances, faut profiter ^^_

_Bref, pour me faire pardonner, j'ai fait un chapitre un peu plus long que le précédent. Enjoy ! (:_

_._

_._

**Chapitre 8 : **_Rhume des cachots_

_._

**17h06 – Quelque part dans le château..**

_. Les cours venaient de finir quelques minutes avant; les couloirs étaient donc tous plus ou moins déserts. Et un malfaiteur était présent dans l'un deux, armé d'un chewing-gum à la fraise. Les torches accrochées aux murs conféraient à l'endroit un aspect assez mystérieux, sortant de l'ordinaire. En effet, on pouvait sentir le manque de clarté nous oppresser, distordant les ombres les plus banales, nous faisant sursauter aux bruits mêmes de nos propres pas..

C'est pourquoi Peeves, notre ô combien adoré esprit frappeur, ne comprit pas bien ce qu'était la tornade qui l'avait frôlé (tornade qui poussait un cri strident) alors qu'il s'appliquait à mettre un chewing-gum dans la serrure d'une salle de classe. La tornade avait tourné.. Et bien, au tournant, sur sa gauche. Mais elle fut suivie par une deuxième – arrivant d'un peu plus loin sur sa droite, et allant dans la même direction que la première – qui, elle aussi émettait des bruits proches du hurlement hystérique. Peeves plissa ses petits yeux et vit une forme, qui semblait humaine, se déplaçant plus vite que la vitesse de la lumière. Heureusement, elle était assez loin encore – à l'autre bout du couloir – et l'esprit frappeur aperçu un éclat doré tout en haut de cette silhouette. Cet éclat doré faisait fortement penser à des cheveux ; mais avait-on déjà vu une tornade avec des cheveux? (Dorés, qui plus est ! .. Ou alors d'un blond très pâle.) Mais alors que celle-ci se rapprochait inexorablement, Peevy commença à distinguer de vagues mots au milieu des cris qui provenaient de cette chose aux poils de tête dorés. Les cris devenaient de plus en plus audibles, et il parvint à saisir ce que la tornade ne cessait de crier en boucle :

« **LONDUBAAAT ! MES CHEVEEUUUXX ! **» Et celle-ci passa devant Peeves, provoquant un courant d'air si fort, dû à sa vitesse phénoménale, que notre cher esprit frappeur tomba sur ses fesses, regardant d'un air incrédule l'ouragan qui venait de le projeter à terre.

Cet ouragan n'était en effet rien d'autre que Draco Malfoy, courant après la tornade-Londubat qui montrait des capacités insoupçonnées pour le 800m haies (car Neville devait sauter à droite et à gauche pour esquiver les sorts que lui lançaient son poursuivant). Il courait, courait à en perdre haleine, distançant petit à petit son agresseur, sans savoir exactement où aller. Il eu l'idée d'aller se réfugier dans la tour de Gryffondor – mais quel était le mot de passe en vigueur cette semaine? Il eu alors une deuxième idée ; et couru donc jusqu'à la salle des professeurs, où il rencontra deux gargouilles, à qui il demanda de voir le professeur MacGonagall au plus vite. Mais..

« Quel mal-poli ! S'exclama la première.

- Je suis tout à fait d'accord ma chère ! Répondit la deuxième en s'adressant à la première. Quel élève impertinent !

- Viiiiite ! S'écria Neville. Laissez-moi entrer !

- Mais voyons, c'est impossible, répondit la gargouille neumbeur one à Neville.

- Ne savez-vous donc pas, s'étonna la seconde, avec un sourire mauvais étirant ses traits _(ça peut sourire une gargouille?)_, qu'à cette heure-ci, c'est l'heure du thé?

- Ce n'est pas grave, laissez-moi entrer, _il_ arrive ! S'affola Neville.

- Mais enfin ! Le thé, c'est sacré !

- Il doit bien y avoir un professeur qui ne prends pas le thé? Supplia notre cher élève.

- .. En effet, concédèrent les gargouilles, s'écartant pour ouvrir la porte et faire apparaître sur le seuil.. Le professeur Snape.

- Et bien et bien, dit-il en même temps que son sourcil droit se surélevait de 0.48mm, qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici Londubat? »

Neville était paralysé. Pourquoi devait-il tomber sur Snape à ce moment précis? Pourquoi personne d'autre n'était-il disponible? Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi? Pourquoi c'était toujours lui? Mais un cri rempli de haine et de rage résonna dans le petit couloir, et le tira de ses pensées. Le serpent arrivait, ses crochets pleins de venins s'apprêtant à lui transpercer le corps ! Mais Neville revint véritablement à la réalité quand Snape lui demanda :

« Londubat, qu'est-ce que vous tenez dans votre main droite? »

Réalisant que son cauchemar vivant lui parlait de la touffe de cheveux qu'il avait précédemment arraché à Draco Malfoy – élève favori de Snape, soit dit en passant – Neville se mit à crier lui aussi, et reprit sa course folle, alors que Monsieur-il-me-manque-des-cheveux passait lui aussi devant la porte de la salle des professeurs – et devant un Severus Snape passablement étonné – alors qu'il talonnait l'assassin de sa belle coupe de fils à papa.

**xxXXxx**

_. Severus était resté sur le pas de la porte, essayant d'analyser la situation étrange qu'il avait eu sous les yeux. Londubat, essoufflé et tenant des poils jaunes dans sa main droite, avait voulu parler à un professeur mais s'était paralysé de stupeur en le voyant apparaître (d'où l'avantage d'avoir une réputation bien faite), et s'était enfui à toutes jambes, poursuivit par un Draco Malfoy enragé. Boaf. De toute façon, plus rien ne l'étonnait dans cette école. Il ferma donc la porte, et partit s'asseoir auprès de ses collègues, car une réunion devait bientôt commencer pour savoir qui serait de garde dans le château ce mois-ci, et dormirait par conséquent par-terre comme des chiens (Severus espérait d'ailleurs fortement que ce serait ce satané Black). Alors qu'il posait son royal popotin dans son siège, Sévy capta le fil de la conversation qui l'intéressa fortement.

« Oui oui, disait Minerva, je l'ai eu moi aussi dans mon cours. Il ne faisait qu'éternuer toutes les deux minutes; et c'était plutôt désagréable, étant donné qu'il faisait sursauter la plupart des élèves qui devaient se concentrer sur leur métamorphose. Je vous laisse imaginer le résultat. Dites-vous bien que Dean Thomas s'est retrouvé avec le bec du corbeau qu'il devait transformer en corbeille à papier. Mais voyez-vous, Potter à refusé d'aller à l'infirmerie. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a, vraiment –

- Voyons Minerva, la coupa Severus, Monsieur Potter veut bien évidemment se faire remarquer, rien de plus.

- Êtes-vous sûr Severus, répondit-elle, qu'il n'aurait pas attrapé ce rhume chez vous? Peut-être le faites-vous dormir par-terre, sans la moindre couverture ni pyjama? Merlin sait combien il fait froid dans vos cachots, et –

- Bien que j'en serai ravi, répliqua Severus tout en pensant à un Harry sans pyjama, je ne pense pas que le directeur me laisserait faire. Je puis vous assurer que Potter à tout le confort qu'il peut souhaiter avoir, à mon grand regret.

- Vraiment.. Dit MacGogo d'un ton sceptique. Parce que voyez-vous, cela ne vous avancerait pas à grand-chose de le rendre volontairement malade, car vous êtes responsable de lui, Severus. Vous devrez donc veiller personnellement à ce qu'il recouvre totalement la santé.

- .. S'il est malade, autant l'envoyer l'infirmerie, répliqua Snapy. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais veiller moi-même au bien-être de Monsieur Potter.

- Vous vous êtes porté garant d'un élève ! S'exclama MacGonagall. Il est normal que vous vous en occupiez convenablement !

- Je ne me suis porté garant de personne ! Répondit Sévy. C'est notre cher directeur qui –

- Bonjour à tous ! S'exclama justement d'un ton joyeux le maniaque des bonbons au citron, qui venait d'entrer dans la salle des professeurs. Pourquoi toute cette agitation? Demanda-t-il d'un ton innocent.

- Figurez-vous qu'Harry Potter est malade pour une raison inconnue, répondit Minerva en foudroyant Sévy du regard, et que Severus refuse de s'occuper de lui.

- Bien sur ! S'exclama Severus. Nous n'avons pas une infirmière pour rien dans cette école !

- Severus, sachez que notre bien-aimée Pom-pom est surbookée en ce moment – avec tous ces élèves qui se plaignent de mal de dos, de torticolis, de maux de têtes liés à la fatigue.. Je vous ai confié Harry, et vous êtes responsable de lui sur tous les points de vue, Severus » dit calmement le directeur.

Le sus-nommé allait répliquer, mais Bubus lui lança un regard lui faisant comprendre que la discussion était définitivement close. Sévy se renfrogna et s'enfonça un peu plus dans son fauteuil en affichant une moue boudeuse. Dumby prit alors place, et lança la réunion. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, il fut décidé – en tirant à la courte-paille – que ce serait Sirius (Severus jubilait intérieurement) et Remus qui seraient de garde pendant le mois suivant. Notre bon Sévy partit donc de la salle des professeurs et se lança en quête de son Potter perdu. Peut-être que celui-ci faisait la tête, se dit Severus. Il faut dire qu'il n'avait pas été très gentil pendant son cours, et que c'était sa faute s'il était enrhumé.. Mais ce n'était que vengeance, pensa-t-il.

Tout-à-coup, il réalisa alors quelque chose : Potter était enrhumé. Très enrhumé. Et Potter dormait avec lui. Il allait donc devoir 1) supporter les "atchoums" intempestifs de celui-ci, et 2) il risquait fortement d'être contaminé à son tour.. **AAAARRRGHH !** Il couru donc chercher Harry, résolu a le guérir le plus vite possible _(égoïste?)_.

**xxXXxx**

_. Hermione, Ron et Harry s'étaient installés dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, tout près du feu pour essayer de réchauffer l'enrhumé, et d'ainsi calmer le flot de morve qui se déversait de son nez _(poétique, n'est-ce pas?)_.

« Snape be le paiera ! S'exclama Harry entre deux éternuements.

- Il devrait avoir honte ! Rétorqua Hermione. Rendre un élève malade.. C'est une forme de torture ! Je suis sure que si tu vas voir le professeur Dumbledore et que tu lui dit, il fera en sorte que –

- Herbione, lui dit Ryry, je ne vais pas aller be plaindre a Dubbledore pour un rhube.

- Mais Harry, c'est Snape qui –

- C'est une affaire entre lui et boi ! Répliqua-t-il. Je trouverai le boyen de be venger.

- Tu devrais faire attention Harry, c'est un professeur.. _Mais Harry ne l'écoutait pas, et se murmurait à lui-même :_

- Oui, si je be bouche dans son Simba, ou bêbe dans Bulbizarre, il devrait suffisamment être dégoûté..

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis? _Demanda Ron alors qu'il enfournait de nouveaux gâteaux dans sa bouche_.

- Rien rien, répondit notre sauveur national. Je réfléchissais, c'est tout.. ATCHOUM ! »

Et jusqu'à l'heure du dîner, ils finirent leurs devoirs, comme de gentils petits enfants.

.

_. A la fin du repas justement, alors que notre petit Gryffi avait retrouvé sa bonne humeur après s'être largement rempli l'estomac, Severus Snape vint gâcher son bonheur en arrivant à sa hauteur et en lui annonçant avec un ô combien magnifique sourire sarcastique : « N'oubliez pas votre retenue, Monsieur Potter. 20h dans mon bureau. ». Pour manifester son mécontentement, Harry posa (ou plutôt envoya valser) violemment sa fourchette dans son assiette, et Hermione fut aspergée de ragout.

« Oh, excuse-boi 'Bione, je ne voulais pas..

- Ce n'est pas grave, répondit-elle en s'essuyant avec une serviette le ragout qu'elle avait sur le visage. Mais évite de re-faire ça à l'avenir..

- Oui, je.. Heu.. Désolé..

- Hermione, dit alors Ron, prit d'une soudaine inspiration, est-ce que je peux te lécher le visage?

- Est-ce que tu peux me QUOI? Répondit Hermione d'un ton choqué et indigné.

- Ben, te lécher le visage, répliqua Ron. Pour te débarrasser du ragout, jugea-t-il nécessaire de préciser.

- Ca te prend souvent de lécher le visage des gens quand ils ont de la nourriture dessus? S'exclama Hermione, de plus en plus en colère.

- Ben non, mais je voulais juste te proposer –

- Tu n'est pas un chien, Ronald ! S'écria-t-elle. Au mon Dieu, comme c'est humiliant.., dit-elle un peu plus bas et en devenant de plus en plus rouge, en remarquant que la plupart des gens présents dans la grande salle les regardaient.

- Ah ben forcément, tout de suite c'est de ma faute. Je te propose un service et bien sur c'est "humiliant", ça ne convient pas à la **Grande Hermione Granger**..! Pff, n'importe quoi, dit-il d'un ton boudeur, en regardant à l'opposé d'Hermione.

- Ron, les êtres humains ne se lèchent pas mutuellement le visage !

- Pas pour le moment, répondit-il. Qui sait, dans quelques années ça reviendra peut-être à la mode ! Parce que tu vois, déjà du temps de l'Homme de Cromagnon.. »

Mais Harry, étant habitué aux prises de tête de Ron et Hermione, préféra partir chercher ses affaires dans la tour de Gryffondor plutôt que de devoir encore les supporter. Une fois arrivé devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, il donna le mot de passe "Ragout de bœuf" (comme par hasard..), monta dans son ex-dortoir, où il retrouva un Neville emméché.

« Salut Neville, dit alors Ryry. Tu vas bien?

- Oh, oui oui, très bien très bien.. Répondit Neville d'un ton qu'il voulait rendre désinvolte. Tu.. Heu.. Tu as vu Draco dans la Grande Salle?

- Et bien.. Je crois qu'il est parti un peu avant boi.. Répondit Harry en réfléchissant. Au fait, berci beaucoup pour tout à l'heure, après le cours de potions, quand tu t'es attaqué à Balfoy..

- C'était rien, vraiment, dit-il d'un ton joyeux. Oh d'ailleurs, tu as un peu de morve qui coule de la narine droite..

- Ah, berci.. _Et il s'essuya avec le revers de sa manche (Miam !)._ Au fait, où est-ce que tu étais passé? Parce qu'on ne t'a pas revu après..

- Oh, ben j'essayais d'échapper à Draco. Je voulais entrer me réfugier ici, mais je ne me souvenais plus du mot de passe.. Dit-il d'un air sombre. Heureusement, j'ai croisé Colin Crivey, qui a couru avec moi et me l'a donné. Et depuis, je suis resté ici..

Ah, d'accord.

Un ange passa.

- Dis, heu.. Tu.. Tu fais quoi là, maintenant?

- Ben je dois bientôt aller à ba retenue avec Snape..

- Oh, toutes mes condoléances, dit Neville d'un ton grave. Mais tu.. Hum, tu ne voudrais pas m'accompagner jusqu'à la Grande Salle? Parce que, je, enfin.. Voilà quoi..

- Tu as peur des représailles de Balfoy? Demanda gentiment notre Ryry.

- Oh, non non, pas du tout ! Répondit Neville. Oh, peut-être un tout petit peu, mais presque pas.. Non non.. C'est juste que.. On sait jamais.. Question de précaution quoi.. Tu sais, les jeunes de nos jours..

- De toute façon, je dois passer par le hall pour be rendre dans les cachots. Donc je pourrai t'accompagner jusque devant les portes de la Grande Salle si tu veux.

- Ah, merci ! Dit Neville avec un visage rayonnant.

- Au fait.. Demanda le colocataire de Snape alors qu'ils commençaient à partir, qu'est-ce que tu en as fait de ses cheveux à Malfoy?

- Ben en fait.. Je les ai cachés sous mon sac de couchage.

- Oh, bien bien. Comme ça, il pourra pas les récupérer pour se les re-coller grâce à un sortilège. »

Neville lui répondit en lui adressant un petit sourire timide, et ils marchèrent tout en parlant de tout et de rien. Une fois arrivés devant la Grande Salle, où il restait peu d'élèves car la plupart avaient déjà mangé compte tenu de l'heure _(19h51 ; Faut pas être en retard pour Snape)_, Harry quitta Neville pour se rendre dans les cachots. Mais c'est alors que, par la fenêtre, il aperçu une silhouette familière dans le parc. Il sortit donc et arriva devant un Ron déprimé.

« Ron..? Appela doucement notre Gryffi aux cheveux ébouriffés.

- Oh, Harry. Salut. C'est.. c'est une belle nuit, n'est-ce pas?

- Heu.. Oui.. _Répondit Harry en admirant le noir total qui les entourait._ Dis-boi Ron, est-ce que ça va?

- Super ! Répondit celui-ci en lui adressant un sourire un peu trop crispé.

- Et.. Et Herbione.. Elle est où?

- J'en sais rien, répondit Ron, qui à présent avait perdu son faux sourire. Et puis je m'en fous.

- Ron.. Je.. Enfin.. Pourquoi tu lui as proposé de lui lécher le visage?

- Et bien, _répondit-il alors que ses oreilles devenaient extrêmement rouges (Harry arrivait même à le voir en pleine nuit), signe de son embarras._ C'est juste que.. Enfin tu sais, j'aime le ragout.. Et j'aime.. Enfin j'aime bien..

- Oui, et tu aibes Herbione, dit Harry d'un ton neutre.

- NON ! Non non ! Absolument pas ! Tu n'y es pas du tout ! Mais non mais vraiment mais du tout du tout quoi ! C'est juste que.._ Commença-t-il alors que son visage devenait aussi rouge que ses oreilles._

- Ron, je suis ton beilleur abi, pas besoin de be bentir. Ca crève les yeux que tu l'aibes – et qu'elle t'aibe aussi, _ajouta-t-il alors que Ron le regardait avec des yeux de merlan frit._ Mais ce n'est pas une très bonne technique de drague de lui proposer de lui lécher le visage.

- Tu.. Tu crois?

- Ben oui, les filles n'apprécient pas trop qu'on leur lèche le visage et –

- Non, je veux dire, tu crois qu'elle.. qu'elle m'.. m'..

- Qu'elle t'aime? encouragea Harry.

- Oui, voilà, ça. Tu crois que.. C'est vrai?

- Bien sur ! Seulement vous êtes trop timides, bornés et têtus pour vous l'avouer.

- Je.. Je.. Oh, Harry, _éclata Ron en s'écroulant aux pieds de son ami,_ tu pourrais m'aider? Je sais pas quoi faire ! Je sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit de lui dire ça tout à l'heure. Tu comprends, elle a un si joli teint..

- Oui, bon, Ron, je vais être en retard pour Snape, il faut que j'y aille. Mais promis, ajouta-t-il en voyant que son ami le regardait d'un air désespéré, je t'aiderai pour avouer ton amour à Hermione. Mais pour commencer, excuse-toi auprès d'elle dès que tu la verras. Enfin bon, à tout à l'heure – ou plutôt à demain, vu que Snape risque de me garder jusqu'à pas d'heure et m'envoyer directement me coucher après.. »

Ron lui sourit et lui souhaita bonne chance, puis notre Ryry national partit au pas de course en direction des cachots.

**xxXXxx**

_. Pendant ce temps-là, Sévy était passé dans le bureau du directeur.

« Bonsoir, Severus, avait-il dit d'un ton joyeux en le regardant par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune. Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie. Un thé, un bonbon au citron..?

- Non merci, Albus.

- Bien bien, on ne change pas les vieilles habitudes à ce que je vois. Enfin, que puis-je faire pour vous?

- Voyez-vous, je me demandais ..

Mais il fut interrompu par le bruit de quelque chose qui s'enflamme. Il tourna la tête, et vit que c'était Fumseck, le cher phoenix du directeur, qui venait de s'enflammer. Sévy re-tourna la tête, et vit le directeur chercher activement quelque chose dans un des tiroirs de son bureau. Puis, celui-ci se leva, accouru auprès de son phoenix, lança un sort sur les choses qu'il tenait dans sa main. Celles-ci s'envolèrent et allèrent se placer au-dessus de Fumseck, qui avait presque finit sa combustion. Et c'est là que notre Chef des Serpentards comprit : le directeur était en train de se faire des marshmallows grillés.

- Excusez-moi, avait _dit notre bien-aimée gobeur de bonbons aux citrons alors que la combustion venait de finir,_ mais il faut profiter de ces moments-là. Vous en voulez?_ Demanda-t-il en montrant les bonbons qui s'étaient ramollis au contact du feu._ Bon, très bien, d_it-il alors que Sévy venait de lui faire non de la tête, et qu'un bébé phoenix émergeait des cendres et regardait son maître d'un air réprobateur. _Enfin bon, vous disiez?

- Je.. Oui, hum, je me demandais où vous en étiez des vos recherches pour résoudre cette histoire de lits disparus.

- Malheureusement, il n'y a pas encore de solution en vu. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, Severus. J'y travaille, j'y travaille.. _Avait-il répliqué tout en mangeant ses marshmallows._ »

Seveurs re-partit donc dans ses cachots (pas très convaincu de la bonne fois du directeur), pour être à l'heure à son "rendez-vous" avec Mister Potter.

**xxXXxx**

_. Quelques éternuements plus tard, Harry arriva devant la porte du bureau de son très cher colocataire. Il toqua, et entra quand il entendit la voix froide de Snape le lui ordonner.

« Potter, dit celui-ci, sans lever le nez des copies qu'il corrigeait. Vous êtes en retard.

- Monsieur, il n'est que 20h03..

- Et bien, vous avez trois minutes de retard. En conséquent, trois points de moins pour Gryffondor. Et maintenant, asseyez-vous. »

Harry s'exécuta, et attendit patiemment que son cher professeur veuille bien lui accorder son attention. Ce qu'il fit dix minutes plus tard, alors qu'Harry commençait à s'endormir sur sa chaise (et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que là, c'était Snape qui était "en retard").

« Bien. Pendant cette retenue, vous allez me confectionner une potion qui soigne les rhumes. Vous avez les instructions au tableau (il agita sa baguette et elles y apparurent). Bien sûr, pour que ce ne soit pas un fiasco, je vous surveillerai et – éventuellement – vous aiderai. Vous pouvez aller prendre les ingrédients dans l'armoire. »

Mais harry ne bougea pas. Et Snape non plus, car justement, il attendait que son élève bouge, et se demandait pourquoi il ne le faisait pas. Un ange passa. Aparemment le même que tout à l'heure avec Neville. C'est fou comme ça grandit ces bêtes-là ! Bref..

« Potter..? Demanda Sévy. Vous êtes toujours parmi nous?

- Je.. Oui.. Je crois..

- Et bien, qu'est-ce que vous attendez? S'exclama-t-il d'un ton exaspéré.

- C'est que.. Vous.. Vous voulez.. _Me soigner?_

- De toute évidence. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de collectionner les potions anti-rhume.

- Mais.. Je pensais plutôt que vous alliez essayer de m'achever..

- Charmant, Potter, mais vos théories ne m'intéressent pas. Cependant, ne vous méprenez pas ; j'ai décidé de vous "soigner" car je n'ai ni envie d'attraper votre rhume ni envie de devoir supporter vos éternuements toute la nuit. Et maintenant, au boulot. »

.

_. Bien que la présence de Snape soit assez gênante, Harry arrivait quand même à réussir sa potion. Il était d'autant plus motivé en se rappelant que c'était lui qui allait devoir la boire. Bien sur, Sévy avait dû intervenir quelques fois (que ce soit pour l'empêcher de mettre n'importe quoi dans son chaudron ou pour lui apporter des mouchoirs – vu qu'il ne supportait pas de l'entendre renifler), mais celui-ci ne criait pas trop, ce qui mettait Ryry un peu plus à l'aise.

Cependant, à un moment (alors que la potion était presque finie), Harry ne pu retenir un éternuement digne de figurer dans le Livre des Records. Ce qui eu pour conséquence qu'il se cogna d'un geste brusque la tête contre son chaudron, tomba de sa chaise, atterri sur ses fesses et se reçu le chaudron ainsi que la potion (d'un vert visqueux) qu'il contenait en plein sur la tête. Il essaya dans un premier temps de se relever, mais après le choc, sa tête lui tournait un peu. Et puis quand on a un chaudron sur la tête, la visibilité est quand même nettement réduite. Il tomba donc à nouveau par-terre, s'étalant de tout son long et glissa sur le ventre – à la manière des pingouins – sur la potion visqueuse qui s'était déversée sur le sol. Il entreprit alors d'enlever d'abord le chaudron, puis il s'agrippa à la table, fit encore quelques légers dérapages avant de réussir à se relever et d'essuyer ses lunettes. Finalement, après tous ces efforts, il regarda Snape.

Celui-ci le fixait avec des yeux aussi grands ouverts et ronds que des souafles ; puis tout-à-coup.. Il éclata de rire. Harry, qui en temps normal se serait mis en colère en se rendant compte à quel point son professeur se foutait de lui ouvertement, était bien trop choqué pour réagir. Jamais de sa vie il n'avait penser pouvoir associer les mots "rire" et "Snape". Et jamais il n'aurait voir l'homme avoir un visage si humain, si différent de ce qu'il était d'habitude. Son masque de glace venait de fondre, et l'homme s'en retrouvait totalement changé. Il paraissait plus jeune, et cela ôtait l'image d'un Snape ayant un bâton dans le derrière. Mais Harry, bien que toujours choqué, dû arrêter là ses réflexions car l'homme reprit contenance et afficha de nouveau son air impassible en quelques secondes, et dit alors :

« Potter, cinq points en moins pour avoir fait rire votre professeur. Et vous ne parlerez à personne de ce qu'il vient de se passer ; j'ai une réputation à tenir. »

.

_. Après avoir plus ou moins reprit ses esprits (c'est-à-dire 10 minutes plus tard), Harry se rendit alors compte qu'il était toujours couvert de sa potion anti-rhume, très gluante soit dit en passant. Et il n'y en avait presque plus dans le chaudron.

« Monsieur, demanda-t-il alors, est-ce qu'il faut que je refasse toute la potion? »

Snapy s'approcha, contourna la flaque qui se trouvait sur le sol, prit le fond de potion qui restait dans le chaudron dans une petite fiole, qu'il leva à la lumière et examina.

« Ce ne sera pas la peine, Potter, dit-il alors. Votre potion était finie ; le seul ingrédient qu'il manquait, c'était "un petit bout du malade". Alors je pense que vous "tremper entièrement dedans" n'est peut-être pas si mal que ça.

- Mais je vais devoir rester comme ça longtemps?

- Une dizaine de minutes, je dirai. Ah, attendez..

- Aïeuuuh ! Cria Harry alors que Severus venait de lui arracher un cheveu avant de le plonger dans le petit reste de la potion.

- Vous ingurgiterez ce qu'il reste de votre potion quand même. Par contre, avant de vous coucher, je veux que vous preniez une douche, question d'hygiène et de sécurité.. »

**xxXXxx**

_. Et c'est ainsi qu'Harry partit prendre une douche quelques minutes après, rejoignit Severus dans son lit, et ils s'endormirent une fois de plus dans les bras l'un de l'autre (après s'être sauvagement battus pour la couverture). Oh Happy End ! _(Pour le moment..)_

_._

Mais avant de clore ce chapitre, remontons un peu dans le temps. Cette action se passe alors qu'Harry est en retenue, et que Neville, après s'être rassasié, sort de la Grande Salle.

« Bonsoir, Londubat.. » Entendit-il tout près de son oreille. Il sursauta et se retourna vivement, pour se retrouver nez à nez avec..

« DRACO?

- Lui-même, lui répondit Malfoy.

- Je.. Heu.. Je dois.. Je dois y aller. On se voit une prochaine fois..

- Oh non Londubat, tu ne vas nulle part.. »

Et Neville partit en courant, à nouveau poursuivit par Draco. Mais cette fois, notre cher Gryffi se retrouva dans un cul-de-sac, et fit face à un Draco Malfoy au sourire de psychopathe.

« Tu vas payer, Londubat..

- D'accord, je te donnerai quelques gallions si tu veux..

- Oh non, tu vas payer autrement.. Dit-il alors qu'il s'approchait de plus en plus de Neville.

- .. Par chèque?

- Non.. Tu vas.. SOUFFRIR !

- NOOOON ! Hurla Neville _(faut dire, il est courageux que pour ses copains, sinon.. Hm. Mais ça fait partit du charme du personnage.)_ S'il te plaît, je ferai tout ce que tu voudras !

- .. Tout? demanda Draco qui s'était arrêté dans sa progression.

- Oui, tout tout tout !

- .. Très bien Londubat. Très bien, ça me va.. » Répondit-il après avoir pris en considération sa proposition.

Mais Neville ne savait pas dans quel pétrin il venait de s'embarquer _(ou peut-être s'en doutait-il un peu après avoir vu un éclair de machivélisme traverser les yeux de Draco?)_.

.

.

_.. __**A suivre !**_

_Bon, ben j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu :) Hésitez pas à laisser des reviews pour dire ce que vous en pensez :D_


	9. Chapter 9 : Guimauve

_Bonjour ou bonsoir à tou(te)s !_

_Je tiens vraiment à remercier ceux qui ont continué à me laisser des reviews malgré ma looongue absence. Ca m'a vraiment fait très plaisir ! (Et c'est pour ça que je me suis décidée à continuer cette fic.) Donc voilà ; merci merci merci !_

_D'ailleurs, je ne sais pas quand est-ce que le prochain chapitre sortira. J'essayerai de faire en sorte qu'il arrive plus vite que celui-ci, mais bon.. Que voulez-vous, quand l'inspiration n'est pas là, c'est bien dur !_

_Enfin, je préfère prévenir : je trouve vraiment ce chapitre.. Guimauve, nian-nian, __cul-cul, et autres expressions que vous voulez. Du moins, c'est mon point de vue. Mais je pense que j'étais un peu obligée de passer par ce genre de scènes pour développer un peu l'histoire. __J'espère tout de même qu'il vous plaira un minimum !_

_Enjoy !_

.

.

**Chapitre 9 : **_Guimauve._

.

_. 7h20. L'heure du crime.

Severus tenta encore fois d'assommer son réveil mais celui-ci l'esquiva une fois de plus. Résigné, Sévy ouvrit un œil, puis deux _(puis trois.. Oui non, peut-être pas en fait)_, et trouva un truc bizarre dans ses bras. Commençant à s'habituer à se réveiller avec un sale truc collé contre lui, il prit à nouveau l'initiative de projeter cette chose à l'autre bout de la galaxie, histoire d'avoir un peu plus de place dans son petit lit douillet.

Il s'attendait à entendre son Potter-doudou râler comme à son habitude, comme quoi c'était pas poli de balancer les gens par-terre _(on a tous reçus une éducation différente hein)_.. Mais les ronchonnements ne vinrent pas. Intrigué, Severus s'avança à quatre pattes vers le bord de son lit, jeta un coup d'œil.. Et vit ce satané Potter étalé face contre le sol. Son instinct le poussa alors à crier : « POTTER ! Qu'est-ce que vous fichez là? _(genre il sait pas comment Harry a atterri par terre) _50points en moins pour Gryffondor ! ». Hélas, ses paroles n'eurent aucun effet. Bizarre, très bizarre.. Étant donné qu'il commençait à s'impatienter, Sévy-chou prit un coussin et le balança sur notre Ryry. Aucune réaction de la part du ver de terre. Il balança alors un autre coussin. Toujours pas de réaction. C'était bien louche tout ça.. Mais c'est alors qu'une pensée lui traversa la tête ; et la connexion se fit. La seule chose qui résonnait à présent dans sa tête était : « Oh mon dieu. J'ai tué Harry Potter. »

.

Après quelques longues fractions de secondes, Severus remit ses neurones en marche. Sa première pensée fut : « Il faut dissimuler le corps » _(on n'est pas Serpentard pour rien)_. Alors que toutes sortes de plans machiavéliques se mettaient en place dans les rouages de son esprit, il entendit un son étouffé. Après une petite analyse du pourquoi, du comment, du quand et du quoi, Severus esquissa un nouveau mouvement vers la bordure du lit. C'est alors qu'il remarqua que Potter-le-déchet(-étalé-sur-sa-ô-combien-magnifique-douce-soyeuse-et-majestueuse-moquette-de-la-mort-qui-tue) émettait de faibles gémissements et était agité de spasmes. Notre Sévy bien-aimé bondit alors à terre, retourna Potter-le-sac-à-patates sur le dos, et se mit à analyser l'état de celui-ci. Commotion cérébrale? Traumatisme crânien? Cette petite chute avait-elle donc été si violente que ça? Notre agresseur ne le pensait pas vraiment (même s'il se fit la réflexion que si Potter survivait, il devrait le jeter plus doucement le matin – ou contrôler ses pulsions meurtrières, à voir), mais pourtant Harry tremblait de tout son corps, et ses yeux étaient fermés et crispés sous, apparemment, l'effet de la douleur.

Alors qu'il entreprenait de tâter le corps de son colocataire _(juste pour constater les dégâts hein)_, il posa sa main sur le front du mourant, et manqua de se faire carboniser la plupart des doigts. En effet, le front du Survivant-en-train-de-mourir était bouillant, et Severus – étant donné qu'il possédait tout de même un cerveau – finit par faire le lien (et une petite ampoule s'alluma au-dessus de sa tête) : Potter ne souffrait pas d'une commotion cérébrale ou quoi que ce soit s'en rapprochant ! Son rhume des cachots avait simplement dégénéré, et il avait maintenant une très (très très très) forte fièvre qui le mettait K.O !

Soulagé de ne pas avoir tué l'idole de toute la population magique – ainsi que son doudou spécial câlins touts chauds – , il prit Harry dans ses bras _(C'est mignooon)_, le balança sur le lit sans un regard _(J'ai rien dit)_, et alla dans sa.. Pas dans sa Réserve (RIP), mais dans le coin de son bureau où il avait entassé ses potions, pour en chercher une qui soulagerait Potter.

Il partit donc de ce pas, son regard teinté d'une lueur.. D'inquiétude?

**xxXXxx**

_. Pendant ce temps, dans la Grande Salle, Neville se faisait réprimander par une MacGonagall rouge de honte.

« Enfin Londubat, je peux savoir ce qu'il vous a prit? Pourquoi diable étiez-vous en train de danser la salsa sur la table de votre maison? Et pourquoi êtes-vous en pyjama?

- Et bien.. Répondit un Neville fasciné par ses chaussons. C'est juste que.. _Il regarda Draco, mort de rire à la table des Serpentards, et qui lui adressa alors un grand sourire diabolique suivit d'un petit clin d'œil._ C'est juste.. Que.. J'ai heu.. Des tendances exhibitionnistes et.. Enfin voilà quoi.. _Concéda-t-il sans regarder sa directrice de maison, qui le fixa avec des yeux de merlan frit avant de déclarer :_

- Londubat, vous allez remonter dans votre dortoir, allez vous habiller, reviendrez prendre votre petit déjeuner NORMALEMENT, puis passerez expressément dans mon bureau pour convenir du jour et de l'heure de votre retenue avec Mr Rusard. »

Elle retourna à la table des enseignants, et Neville partit la tête basse vers les portes de la Grande Salle. A peine les avait-il franchies sous les rires moqueurs de tous les autres élèves qu'il fut intercepté par une tête blonde bien connue.

« Très intéressant ce petit déjeuner ! Tu as vraiment été très divertissant, mes sincères félicitations ! Et je ne savais pas que tu dansais si bien. Que dirais-tu d'un petit Rock'n'Roll avec Mimi Geignarde cette après-midi?

- Non ! S'exclama notre gryffi. Tu peux pas me demander ça !

- Je te rappelle, _répondit Malfoy dans un murmure et en se rapprochant de plus en plus de Neville,_ que soit tu t'humilies publiquement, soit tu meurs dans d'atroces souffrances grâce à un sort de mon invention. Alors?

- Je.. Je.. Je..!

- Voyons Londubat ! Le ridicule ne tue pas ! La preuve, tu es toujours en vie après toutes ces années.

- Ne.. Je.. Ce, Ce qui ne tue pas rend plus fort ! » S'écria Nev-nev sur un ton qu'il espérait menaçant.

Mais ce n'était apparemment pas le cas, étant donné que Draco se contenta d'exploser de rire ; et il partit de ce pas, abandonnant notre gryffondor sur place. Il lança toutefois un petit « Au fait, très joli pyjama ! A tout à l'heure, Londubat ! ». Et c'est un Neville rouge cramoisi qui partit s'habiller d'un pas rageur.

**xxXXxx**

_. Pendant ce temps, Ron était désemparé. Décidé à suivre les conseils d'Harry, il s'était levé aux aurores pour attendre Hermione et ainsi lui présenter des excuses (car la veille, elle ne s'était pas attardée et était directement partie se coucher). Hélas ! Notre Ronnie, n'étant pas habitué à se lever de bonne heure, avait malheureusement succombé au sommeil dans un des fauteuils bien moelleux de la Salle Commune. Après avoir été réveillé par des troupeaux d'élèves de Gryffondor, il avait parcouru tout le château dans une tentative désespérée de retrouver sa dulcinée, en vain. Il se décida finalement à rejoindre ses camarades devant la salle du cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal (après avoir chapardé quelques gâteaux dans la Grande Salle), sûr d'y retrouver Harry et cette chère Hermione. La foule était déjà en train d'entrer dans la classe, et lorsqu'il y mit les pieds à son tour, il vit seulement une chevelure brune, et pas de tignasse noire. Lui qui comptait sur la présence d'Harry pour détendre l'atmosphère.. Enfin, il s'assit donc précautionneusement à côté d'Hermione, qui ne lui accorda pas un regard. S'armant de courage, il fit tout de même une tentative :

« Salut.. Heu.. Tu as bien dormi ?

- Oui, trancha-t-elle en cherchant son livre dans son sac.

- Et heu.. bafouilla Ron en essayant de changer de tactique. Tu ne sais pas où est Harry ?

- Non.

- Tu ne penses pas que Snape..

- Le _professeur_ Snape l'aura peut-être retardé, mais je suis sûre qu'il va arriver d'un moment à l'autre.

- Ah.. Oui.. Et heu.. Enfin, je voulais te dire, pour hier soir..

- Chut ! » Le coupa-t-elle alors que le professeur Lupin commençait à donner des instructions. Dépité, Ron préféra ne pas insister pour le moment, de peur qu'elle lui jette un sort s'il l'empêchait de suivre le cours.

.

La sonnerie avait à peine retentit qu'Hermione était déjà en train d'ouvrir la porte de la salle pour sortir. Jetant pêle-mêle ses affaires dans son sac, Ron couru pour la rattraper. Mais une fois dans le couloir il ne trouva pas sa trace parmi la foule d'élèves. Résigné, il se rendit à son double cours de divination alors qu'Hermione était en route vers sa classe d'arithmancie.

Ce n'est qu'à midi qu'il la revit. En effet, elle lui fonça dessus, l'attrapa par le col de sa robe et le traîna dans un coin. Légèrement étourdi, Ron demanda :

« Mais 'Mione, qu'est-ce que..

- Ecoute, l'interrompit-elle. Je commence à m'inquiéter pour Harry. Je ne l'ai pas vu de toute la matinée.

- Oh, répondit Ron. _A vrai dire, il avait un peu oublié son meilleur ami quand la fille de ses rêves l'avait emmené dans un petit coin désert, s'imaginant déjà le plus beau baiser de sa vie suivie d'une étreinte passionnée._ Oh, heu, oui moi non plus je ne l'ai pas vu, dit-il une fois revenu sur terre.

- On devrait aller voir le professeur Snape pour lui demander s'il sait quelque chose. Il n'est pas en train de déjeuner dans la Grande Salle, alors il doit probablement être dans son bureau ou dans ses appartements. » Notre gryffon à la chevelure rousse n'eut pas le temps de protester qu'il était déjà entraîné vers les couloirs humides des cachots, se dirigeant vers l'antre de la bête.

Mais il n'arrivèrent pas à destination. En effet, après ne pas avoir obtenu de réponse en ayant frappé à la porte du bureau de Snape, ils se dirigeaient vers ses appartements privés quand, sortis de nulle part, un petit groupe de Serpentards mené par Pansy Parkinson leur barrèrent la route. Elle s'écria alors :

« Tiens tiens, mais voilà les tourtereaux ! .. Ou plutôt devrais-je dire les pigeons ! Haha ! (Après avoir ri toute seule à sa vanne bidon, elle enchaîna :) Alors, votre copain le meurtrier n'est pas là?

- De quoi tu parles? Demanda Hermione, sur la défensive.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, le castor? Tu ne sais plus répondre aux questions maintenant? Je parie que ça vous a bien fait rire quand Draco est parti à l'infirmerie hier, à cause de votre satané Potter !

- N'insulte pas Hermione ! » S'écria alors Ron, qui avait sorti sa baguette juste après le début de la phrase de Pansy.

Cette dernière, ayant vu le geste de Ron qui brandissait à présent sa baguette dans sa direction, sorti aussi sa baguette magique, et tous deux lancèrent un sort en même temps. Les deux rayons se touchèrent, ce qui provoqua une légère explosion qui envoya à terre les deux lanceurs de sorts. Les serpentards se précipitèrent alors vers Pansy, la soutenant pour qu'elle puisse se relever, puis détalèrent avant qu'un professeur (même Snape) n'arrive.

Une fois les serpents partis, Hermione accouru vers l'endroit où Ron avait été expulsé. Celui-ci tentait de se relever péniblement tout en se massant la tête. Hermione s'accroupit alors et ses côtés, et il leva les yeux vers elle, alors qu'elle déclarait :

« Ron, tu vas bien?

- Hmpf, j'ai connu mieux, avoua ce dernier. Je suis un peu sonné, mais rien de bien méchant je crois.

- Voyons Ron ! Il ne fallait pas réagir comme ça ! Tu te rends compte des risques que tu as pris? Ca aurait pu très mal finir ! Et tout ça pour.. Pour moi. Oh, Ron ! _et elle se jeta dans ses bras._

- Oh, je, heu.. _Bafouilla Ron tout en rougissant._

- Ron, c'est tellement..! » Ne trouvant pas les mots adéquats, elle préféra l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

Ron se dit alors qu'il s'était cogné la tête vraiment fort, mais faire un si beau rêve en valait franchement la peine.

**xxXXxx**

_. Pendant ce temps, non loin de là, dans les appartements privés de Severus Snape, un Harry au mal de tête foudroyant essayait péniblement d'ouvrir les yeux. Une fois cette action plus ou moins réussie (de plus, il lui manquait ses lunettes), il essaya de s'assoir. Mais la tête lui tourna.

« Potter, n'en faites pas trop, déclara alors une voix glaciale bien connue.

- Severus.. dit alors Harry, toujours pas mal dans les vapes. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'est arrivé? »

Snape, qui avait amorcé un mouvement pour s'assoir aux côtés de son grand malade, s'interrompit en plein milieu de son geste, et resta suspendu les fesses dans le vide (dans une position de constipé). Il se redressa alors lentement, tout en dévisageant Harry, qui par ailleurs tenait sa tête entre ses mains. Depuis quand le sale morv.. Pott.. Ce bel hom.. Harr.. Enfin, l'être humain qui se tenait dans son lit, osait l'appeler par son prénom? Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, ne sachant de toute façon pas quoi répondre, étant donné que l'emploi de son prénom avait paralysé ses neurones. Il prit tout de même l'initiative de donner ses lunettes au petit malade ; petit malade qui tourna alors la tête vers lui pour saisir ses lunettes. Et quelle tête ! Un Harry aux cheveux ébouriffés, aux yeux verts mi-clos et aux joues rosées le fixait.

Un frisson parcouru alors le corps de Severus. Un gros frisson, qui n'avait rien à voir avec le froid des cachots, ou avec les microbes possiblement transmissibles. Alors qu'Harry remettait ses lunettes, notre cher Sévy se retourna et partit prestement chercher une potion. Il n'avait pas envie qu'Harry voit que lui, le Grand Severus Snape, venait de.. Rougir.

Lorsqu'il revint, il tendit une fiole à Harry, qui s'en saisit avant de demander :

« Qu'est-ce que c'est?

- Une potion revigorante, Potter; étudiée lors de votre troisième année je vous rappelle.

- Hm hm, _répondit Harry alors qu'il avalait le contenu d'une seule traite. Puis il demanda_ : Monsieur, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?

- Et bien, _répondit Severus tout en notant qu'on était revenu au "Monsieur"_, votre maladie a dégénérée pendant la nuit. J'ai dû m'occuper de vous toute la journée, mais maintenant je pense que vous êtes à peu près rétabli.

- T.. Toute la journée? Demanda Harry, éberlué. Mais.. Et vos cours? _Severus répondit par un vague mouvement de la main, montrant qu'il s'en préoccupait autant que de sa première tétine. Harry baissa alors les yeux, et déclara :_ Je suis désolé.. c'est ma faute si vous avez raté vos cours..

- Harry, _dit alors un Snape étonné que Harry James Potter lui fasse des excuses_, ce n'est pas votre faute. La fatigue doit vous faire délirer, rendormez-vous. »

Et en effet, Harry se dit que la fatigue devait lui jouer des tours, parce qu'il venait d'avoir une hallucination : Snape l'appelant par son prénom. Ne préférant pas se préoccuper de cela, il se rallongea et ferma les yeux. Severus lui, se maudissait de ne pas avoir pu contrôler les mots, ou plutôt le prénom qui lui était sorti involontairement de la bouche.

.

Lorsqu'Harry rouvrit les yeux, Snape était assis sur une chaise à côté du lit. Il était en pleine lecture d'un livre, concentré. Harry laissa alors traîner son regard sur celui qui l'avait veillé toute la journée. Il s'était lancé dans le détaillement des - belles et ô combien magnifiquement parfaites - mains de son sujet, quand celui-ci, sans quitter son livre des yeux, lui dit :

« Potter, arrêtez de me fixer comme si j'étais un morceau de steak bien saignant. _Harry sursauta, mais n'eut pas le temps de répondre._ Comment vous sentez-vous?

- ... Mieux, répondit alors Harry. Beaucoup mieux. _En effet, il remarqua qu'il avait plus ou moins retrouvé sa lucidité (pour peut qu'il en ait eu une un jour), et se sentait bien moins fatigué._

- Bien, car parler de steak m'a mis en appétit. Un bon repas nous attend dans la Grande Salle, ainsi qu'en guise de dessert, une "merveilleuse" surprise du directeur, _ajouta-t-il d'un air blasé_. Pouvez-vous vous lever?

- Je pense oui. _Il joignit donc le geste à la parole, s'asseyant d'abord sur le lit et.. Constata alors qu'il était habillé._

- Monsieur? Je, heu.. Enfin, je suis habillé.

- Beau constat, monsieur Potter.

- Mais.. J'étais en pyjama.. C'est vous qui..?

- Qui d'autre? » Demanda alors Severus, tout en haussant un sourcil.

Harry piqua alors un fard phénoménal, et baissa la tête. Snape l'avait donc vu en sous-vêtements? Ou peut-être même.. Nu? Comprenant se qui se passait dans la tête de son élève, Severus reprit alors :

« Potter, je vous ai habillé grâce à un sort. _Bien que le travail manuel l'avait énormément tenté.._ Je ne suis pas un vieux pervers. _(Houhouhou, c'est pas bien de mentir, c'est mauvais pour la santé !)_

- Vous n'êtes pas vieux, _répondit alors Harry; clignant ensuite des yeux en regardant son professeur, se rendant compte de la débilité de sa réplique._

- .. Vous êtes donc en train d'insinuer que je suis "juste" un pervers?

- NON ! Pas du tout, absolument pas ! _S'affola alors Harry._

- Au lieu de dire des âneries, _répondit Snape en esquissant un léger sourire,_ essayez plutôt de vous lever. » Légèrement rouge de honte face à sa bêtise, Harry se mit progressivement debout. Il tenait sur ses jambes, et le monde autour de lui ne dansait pas le tango. Bien.

Il suivit alors son professeur pour se rendre dans la Grande Salle. Alors qu'ils avaient presque atteint leur but, Harry fut soudainement prit d'un vertige. Il s'appuya contre le mur, mais continuait à vaciller dangereusement. Severus ayant remarqué ce qui se passait, passa alors un bras autour de son élève alors que celui-ci allait s'écrouler.

« Potter? » Appela Severus, inquiet.

Une fois son vertige passé, Harry releva doucement la tête, et tomba littéralement nez à nez avec son professeur. Celui-ci le tenait toujours par la taille, ayant stabilisé le début de sa chute avec son bras. Il s'était donc rapproché de lui pour pouvoir assurer sa prise; et leurs visages se retrouvaient maintenant à quelques centimètres seulement l'un de l'autre. Ils se fixaient dans les yeux et ne disaient un mot. Une sensation étrange s'insinuait en chacun d'eux, quand tout-à-coup..

_MmmwwWWRRAAAAaaaoooOOOouuUUuu !_

Ils tournèrent brusquement la tête, et virent passer devant eux une Miss-Teigne détalant à toute allure, semblant être poursuivie par le Diable en personne. Mais en fait, ce n'était pas le Diable mais.. Notre bien-aimé Peeves, la poursuivant avec des bombes à eau de la taille d'un Scroutt à pétard; lui-même poursuivit par un Rusard claudiquant au pas de course et brandissant son poing, qui beuglait des jurons encore inconnus du commun des mortels.

Puis les trois zigotos tournèrent à l'angle d'un couloir, et disparurent (bien que les échos de leurs cris pouvaient encore se faire entendre). Cette scène s'était déroulée plus vite que l'éclair, mais elle avait tout de même pas mal plombé l'ambiance. C'est pour ça qu'après un léger raclement de gorge, Severus demanda d'une voix rauque :

« Potter, vous allez mieux?

- Je.. Oui, oui c'est bon, affirma-t-il alors qu'il se dégageait du bras de Snape. Je.. Enfin, merci.

- Pas de quoi. Venez. »

Severus lui jeta ensuite des regards frénétiques pendant tout le reste du trajet jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Une fois les portes de celle-ci franchies, Severus continua à le couver du regard tandis qu'il allait s'assoir à côté de Ron et Hermione. Une fois son royal popotin posé sur le banc, après avoir répondu aux multiples questions de ses amis et après s'être servi une bonne côte de porc, il remarqua que ses deux meilleurs amis s'enlaçaient bizarrement.

« Hé ! Je veux pas manquer de tact, mais.. Ca y est, vous êtes enfin ensemble?_ Les deux concernés rougirent, avant d'acquiescer._

- Tu aurais vu ça, Harry ! _S'exclamait Hermione alors qu'elle faisait le récit de leur péripéties à Harry, qui n'arrivait pas à manger en paix_. Ron a été tellement.. Formidable ! Si chevaleresque !

- Oui, oh, enfin, peut-être pas.. _Répondit Ron, se confondant à présent avec ses tomates._

- Bien sûr que si Ron ! Che-va-le-resque ! Et puis.. » Alors qu'Hermione continuait de blablater, toute la table des rouge et or écoutait, certains ricanant dans leur coin (mais heureux pour ces deux vautours qui se tournaient autour depuis tant de temps). Mais Hermione fut alors interrompue par le directeur, j'ai nommé feu Albus Dumbledore, qui s'était levé et réclamait le silence en tapant sa petite cuillère contre son verre ; verre qu'il cassa car il tapa trop fort. Minerva MacGonagall le foudroya du regard, et il commença son discours, sentant sur lui un regard de félin qui lui brûlait le dos.

« Bonsoir à tous et à toutes ! S'exclama le directeur. Je me permet de vous interrompre pendant ce si bon repas, pour vous apprendre une grande nouvelle !

- Vous avez trouvé un moyen de nous rendre nos lits? Demanda quelque part un élève.

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est de retour? Demanda un élève de Serpentard, avant de recevoir des tomates farcies en pleine poire.

- Il y a une nouvelle tombola? S'écria Denis Crivey.

- Non, mesdames et messieurs. Il s'agit de quelque chose de bien mieux que tout cela !_ Un brouhaha s'éleva alors dans la salle, avant de vite se dissiper pour pouvoir entendre les mots du directeur._ Cette année, un bal sera organisé en l'honneur de cette merveilleuse fête qu'est noël ! De plus amples informations vous seront fournies dans la semaine. Mais je peux déjà vous dire que TOUT LE MONDE se doit de participer, qu'ils soient professeurs _(Dumbledore fixa Severus, qui faisait plus ou moins la gueule)_, élèves, fantômes ou autres ! Sur ce, je vous souhaite de manger votre dessert dans l'enthousiasme ! »

Les conversations reprirent alors de plus belle.

« Un bal? Dit alors Harry, se retournant vers ses meilleurs amis. Pour le tournoi des Trois Sorciers je comprenais, mais là..

- Moi en tout cas, répondit Ron, j'ai déjà trouvé ma cavalière ! » Et il roula le plus beau patin du siècle à Hermione.

Harry regarda Dumbledore, d'un air blasé. Cette histoire de bal ne l'emballait pas vraiment, mais bon.. Il entendit subitement un bruit de ventouse, et la voix de Ron lui demander : « Harry, tu ne veux pas de ton dessert? »

Harry baissa alors son regard vers son assiette, pour identifier le dit-dessert. De la guimauve.

« Non Ron, prends-le. La guimauve, j'en ai eu assez aujourd'hui. »

.

.

_**.. A suivre !**_

_Si vous avez une critique (qu'elle soit positive ou négative), ou que vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire, je vous propose de taper review ! :)_


	10. Chapter 10 : Peace and love

_Bien bien bien.. Voici la suite de cette fiction, que je n'ai pas uploadée depuis.. Un certain temps. Voire un temps certain.._

_Vous m'en voyez navrée, et j'espère qu'il existe toujours des personnes prêtes à suivre cette histoire ^^_

_Néanmoins, j'ai presque fini d'écrire cette fiction. Il ne me reste plus que deux chapitres à écrire, puis à corriger ; et je posterai tout assez rapidement._

_Pour ceux ayant la flemme de relire les chapitres précédents, voici un petit résumé des événements majeurs des derniers chapitres :_

_- Après un mini strip-tease légèrement forcé, Harry s'est enrhumé pendant un cours de potions.  
- A la suite de ce cours, Neville s'est vengé de Malfoy (qui se moquait de Harry) en lui arrachant une touffe de cheveux. Depuis, Malfoy fait du chantage à Neville.  
- Notre Potter enrhumé s'est fait soigner par un Severus-poule ; et au chapitre précédent, ils se sont tutoyés à un moment et se sont aussi légèrement tombés dans les bras.  
- Après un acte chevaleresque de Ron, lui et Hermione sont enfin ensemble.  
- Un match de quidditch avait été cité.  
- Sirius et Remus sont de garde tous les soirs pendant un mois dans l'école.  
- Notre bien-aimé Dumbychou a annoncé que (sûrement pour remonter le moral de élèves en mal de lits) un bal de Noël était prévu._

_Voilà, je pense que ce sont les éléments les plus importants (qui certes ont l'air un peu débiles lorsqu'on les lis sans contexte - et même avec contexte, en fait) pour pouvoir suivre les derniers chapitres à venir._

_Sur ce.. Enjoy !_

.

.

**Chapitre 10 :** _Peace and love  
_

_._

_. Minuit. Tout était calme dans l'école. La plupart des élèves dormaient, les armures étaient à leurs postes, les tableaux somnolaient, les fantômes erraient tranquillement.. Tout était calme. Sauf dans un couloir du quatrième étage, où l'on put soudainement entendre un rire ressemblant à un aboiement..

« Voyons Moony, disait la personne à qui appartenait le rire précédent, ne dis pas n'importe quoi !

- Mais je suis tout à fait sérieux, répondit une autre voix plus calme mais teintée d'un éclat d'amusement.

- Mais moi aussi ! Arrête, ne me regarde pas comme ça, je_ sais_ que tu sais qu'il m'arrive parfois d'être sérieux.

- Même en prenant en compte le fait que je sais que tu sais que je sais qu'il t'arrive,_ parfois_, d'être sérieux, ce n'est pas pour autant que ce que tu dis l'est !

- Dis ce que tu veux, je sais que j'ai raison, un point c'est tout.

- Oooh, Sirius, ne me dis pas que tu vas bouder? demandait Remus, sur le point d'exploser de rire.

- Pas du tout ! Répondit un Sirius renfrogné. Puisque je sais que j'ai raison.

- De toute façon tu as toujours raison, n'est-ce pas?

- Oui, voilà, exactement ! Et quand j'ai tort, j'ai raison d'avoir tort.

- C'est cela oui..

- Moony, dit soudainement Sirius en faisant volte-face et s'arrêtant en plein milieu du couloir, je suis prêt à.. »

Sirius interrompit sa phrase. Une petite ampoule s'alluma au-dessus de sa tête. Il venait d'avoir une de ces merveilleuses idées lumineuses qui le caractérisaient tant.

« Mon cher et tendre Moony, reprit Sirius, je suis prêt à te_ parier_ tout ce que tu veux que j'ai raison.

- Sirius, ne nous embarquons pas dans quelque chose d'aussi puéril je te prie, répondit Remus en reprenant son chemin.

- On a peur? demanda Sirius tout sourire en rattrapant Remus.

- Peur? Voyons Sirius, si quelqu'un doit avoir peur, c'est plutôt toi que moi.

- Et pourquoi donc, je te prie?

- Et bien, tout simplement parce que je suis sûr et certain que tu as tort.

- HAHA ! s'écria Sirius en levant un doigt en signe de triomphe. Tu serais donc prêt à parier?

- Sirius.. soupira Remus en regardant le grand gamin qui lui servait d'interlocuteur dans les yeux.

- Remus, je prends ce soupir pour un "oui".

- .. Si tu veux, concéda finalement le louveteau.

- Alors tu ferais bien de trembler, Moony ! Je suis certain de gagner.

- C'est ce que nous verrons, répliqua Remus avec un petit sourire.

- Ne sois pas si sceptique ! reprit Sirius en se pavanant devant Remus. Je suis _absolument sûr_ que Dumbledore est** gay**. »

.

Non loin de là, le calme du château était encore mis à rude épreuve, mais cette fois-ci au troisième étage. Notre concierge préféré claudiquait vaillamment, Miss Teigne sur ses talons, à la poursuite de Peeves. Celui-ci caquetait joyeusement, tandis que Rusard agitait son poing vers lui tout en beuglant :

« PEEEEEEEVES ! Viens ici tout de suite avant que je te fasse regretter ta venue au monde ! Rends-les moi tout de suite, tu entends?! »

Les paroles du concierge faisaient rire Peeves de plus belle. Celui-ci regarda les objets de Rusard qu'il avait subtilisé plus tôt, et que celui-ci réclamait : deux paires de menottes rouillées. Sans arrêter sa course, Peeves se disait qu'il ferait peut-être bien d'en finir. En effet, cela faisait quinze bonnes minutes qu'il jouait à trappe-trappe avec Rusard dans les couloirs ; ils avaient donc dû réveiller quelques personnes, élèves ou professeurs. Ne souhaitant pas que, par exemple, Snape (sa dernière rencontre avec ce personnage lui laissait un assez mauvais souvenir) vienne se mêler de tout ceci, il eut une idée pour conclure cette farce en beauté. Il arrêta donc sa course folle, et flotta dans les airs au-dessus de Rusard, assez haut pour que celui-ci ne puisse l'atteindre.  
Voyant que Peeves s'était arrêté, Rusard (à bout de souffle) lui dit :

« Je vois que mes menaces ont porté leurs fruits. Dépêche-toi de me les rendre maintenant, Peeves.

- Et pourquoi donc tiens-tu tant à récupérer ces menottes?

- Cela ne te regarde pas ! J'en fais ce que je veux, avec qui je veux !

- De toute façon, je finirai bien par le découvrir.

- Je m'en contre-fiche ! Rends-les moi, maintenant !

- Et le mot magique? demanda Peeves, goguenard.

- Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais être poli avec un énergumène dans ton genre !

- Voilà qui est fort vexant ! répondit l'esprit frappeur en prenant une moue tristounette. Mais bon, autant ne pas attendre de mot magique de la part d'un Cracmol.. Bien. Tu as gagné, voilà tes menottes.. »

Tout en disant cela, Peeves avait amorcé une lente descente.. Mais soudainement, il plongea à une folle vitesse vers Rusard. Celui-ci se baissa en faisant grincer ses rhumatismes ; mais rien ne se passa. Il releva donc la tête, et s'aperçut que Peeves en avait profité pour s'emparer de Miss Teigne. Alors que Rusard beuglait de poétique jurons, Peeves s'empara des menottes, les attacha aux pattes de la chatte qui tentait vainement de s'échapper de son emprise ; et accrocha les autres extrémités des menottes au lustre qui se trouvait au-dessus d'eux.  
Une fois Miss Teigne - miaulant et feulant à la mort - suspendue au lustre façon "cochon pendu", Peeves caqueta une dernière fois et disparut, abandonnant là la chatte et son maître.

.

Au quatrième étage, Sirius et Remus avaient ouï les cris de désespoir de Rusard. Ils s'étaient donc précipités à l'étage inférieur, où ils avaient assisté à l'étrange scène qu'était le fait de voir Rusard beugler tout en sautant pour essayer de décrocher une Miss Teigne suspendue au lustre. Sirius essayant de réfréner un fou-rire naissant, ce fut Remus qui décrocha la chatte d'un sort. Celle-ci atterrit sur ses pattes, et partit se blottir dans les bras de son maître, toute tremblante.

« Que s'est-il passé? demanda Remus au concierge.

- C'est Peeves, professeur, il a accroché Miss Teigne là-haut..

- Qu'entends-je? » demanda une voix venue de nulle part. C'était en réalité Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore qui venait de sortir de l'ombre de son pas magistral, car il avait été alerté par les cris de Rusard qui avaient résonné dans tout le château.

« C'est Peeves, Monsieur le Directeur ! Il a torturé ma chatte ! _(On entendit Sirius pouffer.)_

- J'en suis désolé, répondit Dumby. Je m'entretiendrai avec lui dès demain. En attendant, vous devriez peut-être aller vous coucher pour vous remettre de vos émotions. »

Rusard obtempéra, et partit de ce pas. De son côté, Sirius s'était rapproché des deux autres protagonistes, et une nouvelle ampoule s'alluma au-dessus de sa tête. Il fit un discret clin d'oeil à Remus, et s'approcha du directeur.

« Je ne puis m'empêcher de remarquer que vous faites toujours de splendides entrées dans les conversations, Monsieur le Directeur.

- Merci beaucoup Sirius, répondit Dumbledore qui s'était retourné vers lui. Mais tu sais, tu peux m'appeler Albus.

- Vraiment? répondit Sirius d'un ton faussement surpris et flatté. Et bien, dans ce cas vous pouvez m'appeler Siri, rétorqua-t-il d'un ton enjôleur.

- J'en suis ravi, cher Siri. Sur ce, je vais vous laisser. Il se fait tard, et une personne de mon grand âge devrait déjà être dans son lit en compagnie d'une bonne bouillotte.

- Ne dites pas de bêtises, répliqua Sirius en battant des cils, vous n'êtes pas si vieux que ça !

- Ne me flatte pas ainsi, je vais rougir ! plaisanta le directeur. Messieurs, je vous souhaite donc une bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit, dit Remus alors que le directeur partait.

- Faites de beau rêves, Albus ! » s'écria Sirius, alors que Dumbledore lui faisait un petit signe de la main, avant de disparaître au bout du couloir.

Remus attendit quelques instants, puis s'exclama :

« Sirius ! Ne me dis pas que tu es en train de_ draguer_ Dumbledore?!

- Mais pas du tout ! Comment voudrais-tu que je le drague alors qu'il n'est même plus là?

- Ne joue pas sur les mots s'il te plaît.

- Et bien quoi ! Je veux simplement te prouver que j'ai raison. Je gagnerai ce pari ! Et tous les moyens sont bons pour ça.

- Mais c'est, c'est.. Enfin Sirius, c'est_ malsain_ !

- Pas du tout, c'est une technique comme une autre. Ne sois pas si choqué, Remus ! A moins que tu sois jaloux? plaisanta-t-il.

- Ne prends pas tes rêves pour la réalité, grand malade ! » rétorqua Remus tout de même un peu froidement, tout en reprenant son chemin..

**xxXXxx**

_. Quelques heures plus tard, Harry était assis à côté de Neville et devant Ron et Hermione, lors d'un cours de Potions. Le dit cours ne s'était pas trop mal déroulé (Neville n'avait fait fondre que huit chaudrons), et il ne restait que cinq minutes avant que la sonnerie ne rententisse. Harry pensait donc, à tort, que rien de mauvaise augure ne pourrait lui arriver. C'était sans compter sur Snape.

« Bien, dit justement le concerné. Avant de conclure ce cours, nous allons procéder à un petit test pratique. Comme vous vous en souvenez sûrement, vous avez préparé il y a quelques jours un philtre de paix que vous m'avez ensuite remis. Ces philtres ont à présent réposé assez longtemps, et il est temps que l'un d'entre vous teste le fruit de son travail.. Venez, dit-il en pointant du doigt la table où se trouvaient Harry et Neville.

- Moi? couina Neville au bord de l'infarctus.

- Pas vous Londubat, si vous buviez votre potion vous n'en ressortiriez pas vivant. Monsieur Potter en revanche, a cette fois-ci réussi à fournir une potion assez satisfaisante.. Il va donc venir l'essayer sous nos yeux. »

A l'évocation de son nom de famille, Harry s'était pétrifié. Néanmoins, lorsque Severus lui demanda de venir, il réussit à trouver le courage de se lever et de se placer à côté du Maître des Potions. Celui-ci lui tendit la fiole où il était écrit "Harry Potter". Il la regarda avec appréhension puis, prenant son courage à deux mains - en même temps que la fiole - il but son contenu.  
Soudainement une drôle de sensation s'empara de lui..

« Le philtre de paix, comme vous le savez tous, dit Snape, consiste à apaiser celui qui le boit. Un mauvais dosage peut plonger son sujet dans le coma, mais monsieur Potter semble apparemment toujours parmi nous. Vous allez à présent tous prendre des notes sur le comportement de votre camarade. Potter, comment vous sentez-vous? »

Harry tourna lentement la tête, l'inclina un peu sur le côté gauche, regarda Severus d'un regard légèrement creux, sourit et déclara :

« Je me sens en paix.

- Voilà qui nous aide beaucoup, répondit ironiquement Severus. Pouvez-vous nous décrire ce que vous ressentez?

- Et bieeeen.. hésita Harry. Je me sens.. comme sur un petit nuage. Je me sens en paix.

- Apparemment, le dosage de la potion de Monsieur Potter n'était pas si parfait, dit Snape d'un ton moqueur. Est-ce là tout ce que vous pouvez nous dire?

-Hmmm, répondit Harry.

- Essayons autre chose. Potter, je vais vous poser des questions, et vous allez répondre par oui ou par non. D'accord?

- Par oui ou par non ! répondit tout de suite Harry.

- Bon, laissons tomber, soupira Snape.

- Je me sens en paix, Severus, dit soudainement Harry avec un sourire béat et le regard perdu._ Le dit Severus se figea à l'emploi de son prénom._ Je me sens en paix avec l'univers, avec chaque brique de ce château, avec chaque objet, chaque mouton de poussière, chaque poil de nez de chaque être vivant pouvant exister en ce lieu.. Je viens en paix, mes amis ! »

Quelques Serpentards ricanèrent (ainsi que quelques Gryffondors, soyons honnêtes). Puis Severus reprit contenance, et dit lentement :

« De toute évidence, cette expérience n'est pas très concluante. Vous allez donc tous me rédiger un devoir sur les véritables effets qu'aurait dû engendrer cette potion. »

Il y eut un grognement général, suivit de la sonnerie. Tout le monde rangea ses affaires, et Harry commençait à se diriger vers son sac lorsqu'il sentit une main sur son bras le retenir.

« Restez ici, Potter, dit Severus alors que tous les élèves partaient. Je vais vous donner une potion de lucidité. » _(Que voulez-vous, on trouve des potions de tout et n'importe quoi de nos jours !)_

Alors que la porte de la salle claquait, annonçant qu'il ne restait plus qu'eux à l'intérieur, Harry - prit d'une subite inspiration - attrapa la main de Severus. Celui-ci regarda son élève avec de grands yeux ronds.

« Potter, je vous prierai de me lâcher. »

Pas de réaction. Severus soupira donc et profita du fait que Harry le tenait pour entraîner celui-ci à sa suite. Il ouvrit la porte conduisant à son bureau et, Harry toujours derrière lui, attrapa une fiole de potion de lucidité. Il la tendit à Harry en lui disant de boire. Mais Harry, au lieu d'attraper la fiole, attrapa l'autre main de son professeur. Les sourcils de celui-ci bondirent jusqu'au sommet de son crâne tant il était étonné. Il allait encore grogner contre Harry, lorsque celui-ci se décida à parler :

« Severus, dit-il alors que le sus-nommé se figeait à nouveau, pourquoi toujours tant d'âpreté dans tes propos? Pourquoi tant de méchanceté envers tout être vivant? Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas simplement, continua Harry en se rapprochant de plus en plus de son interlocuteur, utiliser cette bouche autrement que pour dénigrer ton prochain? »

Severus n'en menait pas large. Il était plus ou moins hypnotisé par les deux yeux verts qui le scrutaient. Harry était à présent presque collé contre lui, et cela lui avait apparemment paralysé le cerveau. Néanmoins, quelque part dans sa tête, une petite alarme retentit. Severus-le-stoïque revint à lui et repoussa fermement - mais en douceur - la sangsue qui était devant lui. Il secoua la tête et dit, en espérant que sa voix ne flancherait pas :

« C'est cela, Potter. Tant que nous y sommes, invitons tous les habitants du château à se mettre tout nu et à courir en se tenant la main dans le parc au milieu des pâquerettes. Sur ce, buvez la potion. »

Harry baissa la tête et, cette fois-ci, s'exécuta pour de bon. Quelques instants après avoir bu la dernière goutte de potion, il retrouva ses esprits. Il fixa alors Severus avec des yeux de merlan frit.

« Disparaissez, Potter, vous allez être en retard à votre cours de métamorphose. »

Harry ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. D'un pas précipité, il repartit dans la salle de cours, prit son sac et sortit en courant à moitié.  
Severus, de son côté, avait prit sa tête dans ses mains, et se disait que Potter lui faisait franchement tourner la tête.. _(Puis, pendant toute la journée, Severus eut la chanson d'Edith Piaf dans la tête.)_

**xxXXxx**

_. Pendant le reste de la journée, Harry n'arrêtait pas de penser à ce qu'il avait dit à Severus sous l'effet du philtre de paix. Cependant, il ne pouvait en parler à personne. Ron et Hermione étaient bien trop occupés à faire des démonstrations de leur amour resté si longtemps caché, et n'importe qui d'autre se serait bien moqué de lui. De plus, l'annonce du directeur concernant le bal de Noël avait provoqué une certaine effervescence chez la plupart des élèves, qui n'avaient plus que cet événement en tête. Harry dû d'ailleurs répondre par la négative à plusieurs demandes, notamment de la part de filles à qui il n'avait jusque là jamais parlé, ainsi qu'à quelques garçons un peu trop aventureux. Il dû même en assommer quelques uns qui lui sautaient littéralement dessus.

Ron et Hermione étant partis s'isoler après le repas du soir, Harry prit la direction des cachots. Il n'avait pas forcément envie de revoir tout de suite son professeur de potions après ce qu'il s'était passé le matin même, mais il n'avait rien de spécial à faire.  
Lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte de "ses" appartements, il toqua, mais n'obtint aucune réponse. Il ne possédait toujours pas le mot de passe et ne pouvait donc pas entrer tant que Severus n'était pas là. Il s'apprêtait à prendre le chemin de la bibliothèque lorsque, dans la pénombre, il aperçut deux yeux qui le scrutaient. Harry s'apprêtait à bondir sur la créature, lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait en réalité d'un garçon.

« Salut, dit celui-ci un peu nerveusement, je m'appelle Peter.

- Salut répondit Harry. Tu es un des batteurs de l'équipe de quidditch de Poufsouffle, non?

- Oui, oui, c'est ça, répondit l'autre. Ca me fait plaisir que tu te souviennes de moi.

- Heuu, dit alors notre pauvre Ryry, qui ne savait pas trop quoi répondre à cela.

- Dit Harry, continua Peter, est-ce que par hasard, tu.. Enfin, est-ce que tu as déjà prévu d'aller au bal de Noël avec quelqu'un?

- Heu, et bien, heu, non, je n'y ai pas encore réfléchi.

- Ah. Parce que tu vois, je me disais, enfin, si ça t'intéresse bien sûr, qu'on pourrait peut-être y aller ensemble..?

- Oh. Hm, c'est très gentil de ta part, mais..

- Mais je te promets que je serai le cavalier idéal ! renchérit l'autre. Je sais danser le slow, la salsa, la macarena et même la carioca ! Et puis, tu sais, j'aimerai beaucoup qu'on apprenne à mieux se connaître.

- C'est gentil, mais..

- Mais monsieur Potter a déjà promis à quatre-vingt-huit midinettes de les accompagner. Vous ne voudriez pas qu'il soit débordé? » coupa alors une voix grave.

Severus Snape était arrivé silencieusement derrière eux, le regard incandescent. Peter bafouilla alors quelques mots, et partit précipitamment. Une fois qu'il eut disparu, Severus entra dans ses appartements et invita Harry à le suivre. Sevy s'affala dans un de ses fauteuils, agita sa baguette vers la cheminée où le feu reprit de son éclat et, sans tourner la tête vers Harry, lui dit :

« Potter, je sais que je ne vous l'ai pas explicitement dit, mais il me semblait pourtant évident que vous ne deviez pas ramener vos petits copains ici.

- Ce n'est pas..! répondit Harry, hésitant sur le sens des propos de son interlocuteur. Et je ne voulais pas le ramener ici, c'est lui qui m'a suivi en douce.

- Que voulez-vous, ce sont les aléas de la célébrité ! répondit Severus d'un ton moqueur.

- Je suppose, dit Harry tout en s'affalant avec une classe pachidermique dans le fauteuil en face de celui de Severus. En tout cas merci.

- Et pourquoi donc? demanda Severus qui avait suspendu son geste pour prendre un magazine posé sur la table basse.

- Et bien, pour avoir fait fuir ce gêneur.

- Ne vous méprenez pas, Potter, dit Severus qui avait attrapé le magazine et l'avait ouvert sur ses genoux, je ne suis pas vôtre ange gardien.

- En effet. En revanche je pourrai toujours dire que vous êtes mon cavalier pour le bal de Noël, plaisanta Harry, ça fera fuir tous ces illuminés.

- Faites cela, Potter, et lors du bal je vous noierai dans le punch. De plus, comment inviterez-vous une jolie chipie à ce bal si vous dites à tout le monde que vous êtes déjà pris?

- Je n'en inviterai tout simplement pas, étant donné que les jolies chipies ne m'intéressent pas.

- Bien. Dans ce cas, comment inviterez-vous un jeune bellâtre à ce bal?

- Un..? Non ! Mais non, vous avez mal compris, je.. je..

- C'est cela, Potter. Et moi, je suis le roi des hérissons rouges à nez vert.

- Mais non, vous dites n'importe quoi..

- Seriez-vous en train d'insinuer que je suis un menteur?

- Mais pas du tout, je..

- Voyons Potter, affrontez la vérité en face.

- Mais je ne suis pas..

- Oui? demanda Severus, de plus en plus amusé.

- Je ne suis pas.. heu..

- Je suis tout ouï, Potter, dites-moi donc ce que vous n'êtes pas.

- Et bien, je ne suis pas.. propre. Excusez-moi, mais je vais aller prendre une douche, dit un Harry rouge pivoine tout en se levant.

- C'est cela, fuyez donc ! s'amusa Severus. Quelle magnifique attitude de lâche !

- Je ne suis pas un lâche, dit alors Harry qui s'était arrêté dans son trajet vers la salle de bain.

- Non, bien sûr. Vous n'êtes ni lâche, ni intéressé par la gent masculine, n'est-ce pas?

- Je.. ne suis pas un lâche, termina Harry en claquant la porte de la salle de bain qu'il avait finalement atteinte en toute hâte.

- Je prend cela comme un aveu, Potter ! » s'écria Severus.

Harry ne répondit pas, et Sevy s'autorisa un petit ricanement. Harry avait beau lui faire tourner la tête, il n'empêchait que Severus, lui, le faisait tourner en bourrique toujours aussi facilement.

.

Lorsque Ryry s'apprêtait à se coucher, il remarqua que Severus était déjà dans son lit, un livre à la main. Il ignora donc ce dernier royalement, se mit sous les couvertures, et se tourna du côté opposé à celui-ci du Maître des potions.

« Potter, commença Severus, ne me dites pas que vous êtes vexé.

- Pas du tout, répondit froidement Harry.

- Tant mieux alors, parce qu'il ne faudrait pas que vous ruminiez tout cela, et que ça vous empêche de dormir. Vous devez être en forme pour demain, pour votre match.

- Je sais ! sécria soudainement Harry en se relevant brusquement. C'est pour ça ! Vous avez voulu me déstabiliser juste avant le match de quidditch Gryffondor contre Serpentard !

- Moi? Voyons Potter, où allez-vous chercher de pareilles idées? Jamais je ne ferai une chose pareille !

- C'est ça, et moi je suis le roi des hérissons rouges à nez vert, répliqua ironiquement Harry.

- Potter, vous allez devoir me payer des droits d'auteur pour avoir utilisé cette phrase.

- Bien sûr. Je vous en paierai quand Serpentard gagnera la coupe de quidditch, dit Ryry en se moquant.

- Allez vous faire voir, Potter.

- Merci, répondit Harry, bonne nuit à vous aussi, monsieur. »

.

.

**_.. A suivre !_**

_Si vous avez aimé, tapez review ! Si vous n'avez pas aimé, tapez review ! Et si vous n'en avez rien à faire.. Je vous propose tout de même de de taper review ! ^^_

_A bientôt, j'espère ! :)_


	11. Chapter 11 : Quid, ddi, ditch, Hourra !

_Merci pour vos reviews, encore et toujours ! :) En particulier à ceux qui n'ont pas de compte - et à qui je ne peux donc pas répondre en privé.  
Merci de votre soutien à tous !_

_Et maintenant, voilà la suite._

.

.

**Chapitre 11 :** _Quid, ddi, ditch, Hourra !_

.

_. Lorsque Harry se réveilla, il trouva légèrement anormal de sentir un truc chaud et confortable contre lui. Il releva la tête, et constata qu'il était en réalité collé contre Snape. _Merde_. Notre Ryry se dégagea lentement du corps de son bien-aimé colocataire, en essayant de ne pas réveiller celui-ci. A quatre pattes sur le lit, il reculait doucement, doucement.. Il était tellement concentré sur le fait d'être discret dans sa fuite qu'il ne sentit par le vide en-dessous de lui. _**BOM**_.

« Et meeerde, ronchonna Harry après sa rencontre avec le sol.

- Langage, Potter. » répliqua machinalement Severus encore à moitié endormi en se retournant dans ses couvertures.

Harry se releva laborieusement. Apparemment, Snape ou non, il avait pris l'habitude d'atterir sur le sol de bon matin. Une mauvaise habitude dont il devrait essayer de se départir.  
Il partit prendre sa douche et, lorsqu'il eut fini, alla dans la cuisine. Cuisine où il trouva un Severus bougon en train de faire le petit-déjeuner.

« J'espère que votre habileté à tomber du lit se manifestera cette après-midi, quand vous serez sur votre balai.

- Bonjour à vous aussi, répondit Harry.

- Je peux savoir ce que vous faites? demanda Severus alors que Harry amorçait un mouvement pour s'asseoir à la table.

- Et bien, je m'assois en attendant le petit-déjeuner.

- Vous ne pensez pas sérieusement que je vais m'amuser à vous nourrir?

- Pourquoi pas? Je vous ai bien préparé un petit déjeuner pendant la semaine, moi !

- Quel jour sommes-nous, Potter?

- Hein? Heu.. On est samedi, pourquoi?

- Parce que vous apprendrez que samedi est le premier jour du week-end. Et chez moi, le week-end, c'est sacré. Or vous êtes ici chez moi. Vous devez donc respecter cette sacralisation.

- .. Et c'est pour ça que je n'ai pas le droit à un petit-déjeuner ici?

- Exactement. Ca gâcherai mon début de week-end, et je n'y tiens pas. Déjà que vous m'avez empêché de faire ma grasse matinée.. Enfin. Allez plutôt rejoindre vos petits camarades dans la Grande Salle. »

Harry soupira et, résigné, partit dans la Grande Salle. Après son départ, Severus se concentra sur la préparation de son petit-déjeuner. Lorsqu'il plongea son regard dans sa poêle, il se demanda pourquoi il avait fait deux oeufs brouillés, lui qui d'ordinaire n'en prenait qu'un seul..

.

Quand Harry arriva dans la Grande Salle, il repéra une place libre entre les deux sangsues qui lui servaient de meilleurs amis et Neville. Il posa son royal postérieur, salua ses comparses (un bruit de ventouse suivi d'un « Salut ! » répondit à Harry du côté des tourtereaux, tandis qu'un léger grognement se faisait entendre du côté de Neville), s'empara du pichet de chocolat chaud et s'en versa un grand bol. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à boire, Harry se dit qu'il y avait quelque chose de bizarre. Il tourna la tête et vit ce qu'il aurait dû constater plus tôt : Neville était dans une chemise de nuit rose pâle, et était maquillé telle une tapineuse.

« Neville.. commença Harry.

- Mouif? répondit la fausse catin après avoir mordu dans son croissant.

- Heu.. Tu as.. quelque chose sur la figure..

- Hein? C'est du chocolat?

- Non, c'est plutôt.. Hm, du maquillage..

- Ah, répondit Neville dont les joues viraient à un coquet rose framboise (à moins que ce ne soit l'effet du blush). Oui, oui je sais.

- Ok.. » dit Harry dans l'attente d'une explication, mais celle-ci ne vint pas.

Il allait faire part de ce constat à Ron et Hermione, mais ils étaient en train de se dévorer mutuellement._ Drôle de nourriture pour un petit-déjeuner_.  
Une fois qu'il eut fini son repas, Harry se demanda ce qu'il allait faire. Normalement il flânait avec ses meilleurs amis, mais ceux-ci semblaient bien occupés. Il allait demander à Neville s'il voulait faire une quelconque activité en sa compagnie, mais il vit celui-ci partir à grands pas en jetant des regards frénétiques à la table des Serpentards - où Malfoy venait juste de s'asseoir.  
Dépité, Harry partit chercher son éclair de feu afin de s'entraîner un peu avant le match de l'après-midi.

.

A la table des professeurs, Remus Lupin se demandait s'il devait se noyer dans son bol de lait.

« Albus, pouvez-vous me passer les croissants s'il vous plaît?

- Mais avec plaisir, Siri !

- Oh, regardez ! Celui-la a la même forme que vos lunettes !

- Mais c'est que tu as raison ! Tu es un très fin observateur, c'est une merveilleuse qualité !

- Merci pour le compliment, Albus. Pour la peine.. Tenez, je vous l'offre.

- Merci beaucoup ! Puisque c'en est ainsi, je le conserverai dans mon bureau.

- Oh Albus, vous êtes si sentimental ! »

Déjà vingt-quatre heures que ce cinéma durait. Remus se dit que s'il ne se noyait pas dans son bol, il finirait par y noyer Sirius.

**xxXXxx**

_. Neville marchait dans les couloirs tout en maudissant Draco. Tous les élèves qu'il croisait le défiguraient - et heureusement, il n'avait pas encore croisé de professeur. Il en avait marre, marre, marre ! Peut-être devrait-il dire à Draco qu'il voulait arrêter tout ça, quitte à recevoir un sort en pleine poire ; mais au moins, ces humiliations répétitives seraient finies..

Alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas leur sujet principal arriver juste devant lui.

« Salut, Londubat ! Tu es toute en beauté, aujourd'hui ! se moqua le serpentard blondinet.

- La ferme, dit alors Neville.

- Je te demande pardon? répondit le serpentard assez choqué.

- LA FERME ! hurla Neville qui arrivait à saturation. J'en ai plus que marre de devoir faire tout ça !

- Je te rappelle que c'est pourtant toi qui a commencé ! Il ne fallait pas t'attaquer à moi.

- La ferme, répéta mollement Neville, dépité.

- Très bien, je vais me taire mais avant je vais te dire une dernière chose : voilà ton nouveau gage ! _et en disant cela, il avait tendu des vêtements verts ainsi que des pompoms couleur argent à Neville._

- Qu'est-ce que c'est? ne put s'empêcher de demander l'homme-au-maquillage.

- Ceci, mon cher, est une tenue de pompom-girl. Tu vas devoir la porter, et faire une petite danse pour acclamer mon équipe pendant le match.

- QUOI? s'écria Neville. NON ! Jamais, plutôt mourir !

- Très bien, à ta guise. » répondit Malfoy en sortant sa baguette.

Neville eut le bon réflexe de détaler à toutes jambes, tel un lapin de garenne poursuivi par un prédateur assoiffé de sang frais. Une course folle s'engagea dans les couloirs du château et, heureusement pour notre cher gryffi, se finit devant la tour Gryffondor, dans laquelle Neville réussit à se réfugier.  
Une fois que son rythme cardiaque se fut calmé, il s'écroula sur son lit. Il faudrait qu'il attende que le match commence pour pouvoir sortir de la tour et y assister, histoire d'être sûr que Draco serait bel et bien sur le terrain et ne puisse l'atteindre..

.

Harry était dans les vestiaires avec son équipe. Dehors, ils entendaient la foule qui s'impatientait.

« Bien, dit alors Harry. Je ne vais pas vous faire de grand discours. Nous savons tous que ce match - le premier de l'année - est contre les Serpentards. Et nous savons aussi que, comme d'habitude, nous allons les écraser. Je vous souhaite donc bonne chance à tous. »

A peine eut-il fini de prononcer ces mots que les portes qui donnaient sur le terrain s'ouvrirent. Il s'y engagea, suivit du reste de son équipe. En face d'eux, l'équipe adverse - Malfoy en tête - s'approchait d'eux. Ils restèrent face à face en attendant que le signal de départ soit donné.

« Bonjour à tous ! dit alors une voix rêveuse qui résonna dans tout le stade. Je suis Luna Lovegood, et je serai votre commentatrice pendant ce match. Avant qu'il ne commence, je dois d'abord vous présenter les joueurs de chaque équipe. Du côté de Gryffondor, nous avons Harry Potter - coucou, Harry ! -, capitaine et attrapeur. Il est accompagné de Ron Weasley, son meilleur ami, au poste de gardien. Dans la lignée des Weasley, nous avons aussi Ginny - qui est une très chouette copine au passage - qui est poursuiveuse. Les autres poursuiveurs sont Thomas Johnson et Lola Strike. Enfin voici les deux batteurs : Jimmy Peakes et Stuart Might. »

On entendit des cris de joies et des acclamations dans les tribunes de gryffondor.

« Passons maintenant à l'équipe des Serpentards. Le capitaine est Draco Malfoy - à qui il manque d'ailleurs une partie de ses cheveux, je ne sais pas si vous l'aviez remarqué. Il est accompagné par les deux gros-bras qui le suivent partout, Vincent Crevette et Grégory Boyle je crois - serait-il apparenté à Susan?

- Ce sont Vincent Crabbe et Grégory Goyle, rectifia la voix amplifiée et légèrement désespérée de Minerva MacGonagall.

- Ah oui, pardon. Ce sont donc les batteurs. Et les poursuiveurs sont Nicolas Vaisey, Tommy Guileful et Wilfried Moronic. Pour finir, l'arbitre de ce match sera madame Bibine, notre professeur de vol. La voilà justement qui demande aux joueurs d'enfourcher leurs balais, et... Ca y est ! Elle a lâché le souaffle, le match peut enfin commencer ! »

Des cris rententirent de toutes parts. Mais Harry ne les entendait pas ; le vent sifflant dans ses oreilles, il était déjà concentré dans sa recherche du vif d'or. De l'autre côté du terrain, il vit Malfoy qui en faisait autant.  
Cependant, au bout d'une minute seulement, il entendit :

« OUAAIS ! Voici le premier but, marqué par Ginny Weasley ! Elle est vraiment trop forte ! Elle doit sûrement avoir un cuaigfexbotnegzith avec elle pour avoir tant de chance ! »

Harry entendit vaguement MacGonagall faire un commentaire par-dessus la voix de Luna, mais il était plutôt occupé à applaudir Ginny en même temps que la foule des gryffondors. Il reprit néanmoins très vite sa ronde autour du stade, à la recherche du vif d'or. Alors que son regard errait un peu partout, il finit par rencontrer, dans la tribune des professeurs, celui de Snape. Mais Harry fut arraché à sa contemplation lorsqu'il entendit :

« Vaisey passe le souaffle à Guileful, qui repasse à Vaisey.. Attention Ron ! Vaisey tire, eeeet.. OH _NON_ ! Nom d'un drotolibitnic, il a marqué ! »

Harry re-regarda Severus, qui affichait à présent un petit sourire supérieur tout en fixant Harry. Ce dernier fit faire demi-tour à son balai. Foi de Potter, Snape allait ravaler son petit sourire suffisant, et vite ! Mais ce qui énerva le plus notre champion fut la banderole "Weasley est notre roi" qui se déployait à présent dans la tribune des Serpentards ; et une chanson dont il se souvenait un peu trop bien commençait à résonner à ses oreilles. Il lança un coup d'oeil à Ron qui, en l'espace de quelques instants, était devenu tour à tour blanc, vert, jaune et rouge. _Oulala, ça va péter_. Mais Harry se trompait : Ron réussit à garder son calme. Il esquissa même un petit sourire lorsque Jimmy Peakes envoya un cognard dans la direction de la banderole "Weasley est notre roi", qui s'écroula car ceux qui la tenaient s'étaient tous mis à plat ventre pour l'éviter.

Au bout de vingt minutes de jeu, Serpentard menait 30 à 20. Ron avait réalisé quelques brillants arrêts, mais il laissa passer un quatrième but.  
La chanson "Weasley est notre roi" retentit à nouveau, motivant l'équipe de Serpentard. Harry regarda alors dans la direction de Malfoy, qui était occupé à imiter un chef d'orchestre devant la tribune vert et argent. Et c'est cette pitrerie qui causa sa perte : car, dans son dos, Harry venait d'apercevoir un éclat doré..  
Ni une ni deux, Harry fonça vers Malfoy. Quelques Serpentards commencèrent à pousser des cris.

« Eeeet Ron Weasley arrête magnifiquement un nouveau but ! s'exclama joyeusement Luna. Les Serpentards sont déchaînés, aujourd'hui ! Ca veut sûrement dire qu'il y aura de l'orage ce soir.. Oh ! Mais regardez ! Harry Potter fonce à présent vers Draco Malfoy ! »

Draco, à ces mots, se retourna et vit effectivement Harry lui foncer droit dessus. Il poussa un petit cri fort peu viril et fit faire un demi-tour à son balai. Du moins, il essaya : en faisant le chef d'orchestre, il n'avait pas vu qu'il avait entortillé sa robe autour de son balai. Alors, lorsqu'il tira le manche pour changer de direction, sa robe s'arracha, le laissant uniquement vêtu de son caleçon rose à petits coeurs vert fluo. Mais pire (ou mieux, ça dépend des points de vue) encore : l'arrachage de sa robe l'avait déséquilibré et il ne put empêcher son balai de foncer droit dans les gradins. Son balai heurta des marches ; Draco passa alors cul par-dessus tête, et atterrit - les bras et les jambes en croix - à moitié nu au milieu de la foule.

Pendant ce temps, Harry avait réussi à attraper le vif d'or. Il remonta en piqué et brandit son poing d'où s'échappaient deux petites ailes dorées.  
Trois coups de sifflets retentirent pour annoncer la fin du match.

**xxXXxx**

Après avoir pris une bonne douche bien méritée dans les vestiaires, Harry se rendit dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondors. A peine eut-il fini de prononcer le mot de passe que la clameur d'une fête gargantuesque arriva à ses oreilles.

« On a gagnéééééé ! criait Seamus dans les oreilles de Harry.

- Viens fêter çaaa ! » hurla Dean à sa suite.

Harry accepta volontiers. En plein milieu de la Salle Commune se trouvaient différents amuse-gueules, et diverses boissons, dont de la Bièraubeurre et du Whisky pur Feu. Seamus et Dean avaient probablement dû emprunter le passage secret menant à Préaulard.  
Alors que Harry et le reste de son équipe étaient acclamés par de nombreuses personnes, d'autres leur offraient des verres de tous les côtés. Ces verres étaient des cadeaux, et les cadeaux ne se refusent pas. C'est pourquoi Harry finit la soirée passablement ivre...

.

Il commençait à se faire tard. Severus Snape, vêtu en tout et pour tout d'un T-shirt et de son caleçon préféré (orné de petits canards oranges), s'apprêtait à se mettre au lit lorsqu'il entendit frapper des coups à sa porte. Il ne fut pas surpris de voir Harry à la dite porte, mais il fut plus étonné de voir que celui-ci s'écroula à moitié sur lui quand il lui ouvrit.

« Potter, que se passe-t-il? demanda un Severus assez inquiet du comportement de son colocataire.

- Rieeeen, répondit Harry. C'est pas ma faute, on a gagné ! Pas trop déçu, d'ailleurs? répondit Harry d'un manière un peu trop gaie.

- Potter, dit Severus tout en humant l'étudiant et en le redressant, vous avez bu?

- Juste une tout petite lampée ! s'exclama Harry en essayant de se raccrocher au mur.

- Vous êtes vraiment pitoyable. » répondit Snape en le laissant passer.

Harry marchait tout en longeant les murs, l'épaule droite appuyée contre ces derniers et le corps incliné d'une façon assez étrange. Il essayait en réalité de retrouver un équilibre certain, mais apparemment, cela n'était pas chose aisée. Severus le suivait de près, se disant qu'il valait mieux rire de ce comportement plutôt qu'en pleurer. Lorsque Harry s'écroula pitoyablement sur leur lit, Severus décida de partir lui chercher une potion anti-gueule-de-bois.

Alors que Severus était partit, Harry réussit à se mettre en position assise. _Pourquoi la terre était-elle si peu stable?_ Se sentant une âme de conquérant, Harry décida de se lever, histoire de mettre au moins son pyjama. Mais (_quelle surprise !_), à la place, il s'effondra sur le sol. Il avait à présent tant de sang de l'alcool qu'il ne ressentit même pas le choc. En revanche, il aperçut très bien la pile de magazines se trouvant sous l'armoire...

Lorsque Severus revint, il trouva Harry assis en tailleur sur le sol, un magazine entre les mains. Il posa la potion sur la table de chevet, et s'approcha de son alcoolique préféré. Mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il vit que..

« Potter ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce magazine?

- Ben, répondit un Harry louchant à moitié, c'est le magazine PlayWizard d'octobre ! s'exclama-t-il en montrant, pour appuyer ses propos, la photo d'un homme fort peu vêtu.

- Où avez-vous trouvé ça?! s'exclama Severus, de plus en plus outré.

- Ben, dit Harry sur le ton de l'évidence, sous votre armoire bien sûr ! »

Severus se sentit rougir. Il aurait dû songer à cacher ces magazines mieux que ça. En attendant, il prit Harry par le bras, lui arracha le magazine des mains, souleva notre loque adorée, et le fit s'asseoir sur le lit.

« Hé ! s'exclama un Harry grognon. Rendez-le moi ! Je l'ai pas encore acheté celui-là, je veux le voir ! Y a une photo inédite de Dai Llewellin, le célèbre batteur du Club de Flaquemarre, à la page que vous avez cornée !

- Potter, répondit Severus, c'est le genre de photos que vous serez autorisé à voir lorsque vous serez pus grand, se moqua-t-il.

- Mais je suis grand ! répliqua Harry, très sérieux. Regarde ! dit-il en peinant à se mettre debout, je suis presque aussi grand que touaa !

- Alors comme ça, dit Seveurs goguenardement en attrapant Harry par la taille pour ne pas qu'il tombe, on hésite entre le tutoiement et le vouvoiement?

- Mais pas le moins du monde ! répondit Harry. C'est "tu" ! Ce qui est tout à fait normal, vu qu'on fait presque la même taille.

- C'est cela Potter.. » dit Severus avec un sourire.

Mais son sourire disparut bien vite quand Hary chercha à s'asseoir ; car étant donné que Sevrus le maintenait toujours, il l'entraîna avec lui ; et vu que Hary était toujours.. pas si sobre que ça, et bien il finit en réalité allongé sur le lit, Severus par-dessus lui.

« Moi non plus, dit Harry avec un air aguicheur, je suis pas si mal que ça comme joueur de quidditch, non?

- Potter, laissez-moi me relever, répliqua Severus qui n'arrivait pas à se dégager de cette situation.

- Pas avant que tu aies répondu à ma question, répondit Harry en lui attrapant les mains pour qu'il ait du mal à s'enfuir. _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a avec mes mains, en ce moment? se demanda Severus._

- Potter, susurra Severus qui s'amusait en fait beaucoup de la situation, je ne mets dans mon lit que les plus beaux joueurs de quidditch, voyons ! Ou sous mon armoire, ça dépend de mon humeur.. »

Cela eut le mérite de clouer le bec de Harry quelques instants, avant qu'il ne réponde « C'est bien ce que je pensais ! Il faut dire que je suis tellement génial..! »  
Severus réussit finalement à se relever, et après un combat acharné, réussit à faire boire la potion anti-gueule-de-bois à Harry. Après avoir bu la dernière goutte, celui-ci s'endormit presque instantanément.

Severus rangea le magazine qui traînait par terre sous son armoire, rabattit les couvertures sur Harry, et se mit également au lit.  
Avant de s'endormir, il laissa échapper un petit ricanement tout en se disant que ce satané Potter ne s'en tirerait pas si facilement à son réveil.

.

.

_.. A suivre !_

_N'hésitez point à me donner vos avis :)_

_Au prochain chapitre - qui ne sera pas très très long, mais je rattraperai ça - nous reviendrons un peu sur une vue globale de la vie Poudlardienne._


	12. Chapter 12 : Politesse

_Voici donc l'avant-dernier chapitre de cette histoire ! (Enfin je ne suis pas encore totalement sûre ; puis c'est aussi sans compter l'épilogue.)_

_J'ai décidé de revenir un peu sur une vue de la vie à Poudlard. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'abandonne pas notre duo préféré pour autant !_

_Sur ce.. Enjoy !_

.

.

**Chapitre 12 :** _La politesse n'a jamais tué personne - ou du moins pas encore._

.

_. Harry avait très franchement la tête dans le pâté, pour rester poli. Son corps était déjà réveillé depuis plusieurs minutes, mais son esprit, lui, avait plus de mal. D'ailleurs, en parlant de mal, Harry éprouvait un léger mal de tête.. Bien sûr, il ne se rendait pas encore compte qu'il aurait dû avoir une gueule-de-bois bien plus épouvantable. En effet, il ne se rappelait, pour le moment, d'aucun des événements de la veille..  
Se retournant dans ses couvertures, il essaya de fouiller au fond de sa mémoire. Que s'était-il donc passé? Il se souvenait du match. Bien. Ensuite, il était allé prendre une douche. Bien bien. Et après.. Une image de Seamus lui faisant faire des cul-sec de Whisky pur Feu s'imposa dans sa tête. Puis d'autres images défilèrent : lui-même faisant la danse des canards sur un fauteuil de la Salle Commune.. Lui s'étalant par terre en essayant de se rendre dans les cachots.. Severus ayant un sourire moqueur.. Severus affalé au-dessus de lui..

Harry ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Peut-être avait-il rêvé tout cela? Ou au moins une partie? Partie concernant ce qu'il c'était passé avec Snape, si possible..  
Notre héros prit l'initiative de se lever. Mais pendant son sommeil, il s'était entortillé dans les draps. C'est donc tout naturellement qu'il atterit face contre sol. _Pourquoi faut-il que je fasse connaissance avec le sol tous les matins, maintenant?_ Harry regarda alors droit devant lui. Il avait une magnifique vue sur le dessous de l'armoire, où il aperçut une pile de magazines.  
Il se rendit soudain compte qu'il n'avait malheureusement pas rêvé les événements qui s'étaient produits la veille avec Snape..

.

Severus, de son côté, était avachi dans son fauteuil. Il était déjà 12h23, et Potter ne s'était toujours pas levé.. Severus se demandait encore pourquoi il ne l'avait pas réveillé plus tôt d'un bon coup de pied dans le derrière, lorsque le propriétaire du dit derrière montra le bout de son nez.

« Bon - Bonjour.. dit timidement Harry, qui s'était résolu à affronter son professeur.

- Tiens, Potter, comme c'est étrange ! Je pensais justement à vous, répondit Severus. Vous avez bien dormi?

- Heu.. Oui, oui merci, répondit Harry surprit.

- Tant mieux, parce qu'il va vous falloir des forces pour affronter votre punition pour votre comportement d'hier soir.

- Et, hm, quelle va être ma punition?

- Et bien, je n'ai pas encore décidé.. Plusieurs idées de tortures flottent dans ma tête, et elles sont toutes bien séduisantes..

- Ah, répondit un Harry légèrement livide.

- Vous rendez-vous compte, Potter? Vous étiez ivre dans l'enceinte de l'école ! Et vous ne deviez d'ailleurs pas être le seul. Je veux des noms ! exigea soudainement Severus.

- Des noms? répéta Harry. Mais, quels noms?

- Ceux de vos petits camarades qui ont également abusé de l'alcool.. Ainsi que ceux qui l'ont importé !

- Importé quoi? demanda stupidement Harry.

- Des jupons en dentelle, répliqua sarcastiquement Severus.

- Des.. Mais, professeur, de quels jupons parlez-v -

- Potter ! le coupa Severus. Ne faites pas l'insolent, et répondez-moi.

- A vrai dire, monsieur, je ne me souviens de rien..

- Seriez-vous en train de me mentir?

- Mais, mais non ! Pas du tout ! s'exclama nerveusement Harry. J'ai tout oublié !

- Vous savez que je peux très facilement vous soutirer ces informations, dit alors Severus en se levant de son fauteuil. Il me suffit d'aller faire un petit tour dans votre tête..

- Mais c'est interdit ! répliqua vivement Harry devant le regard menaçant de son professeur.

- En êtes-vous sûr? répondit celui-ci en se rapprochant de plus en plus de son élève.

- Ou.. Oui, c'est écrit dans le règlement de l'école..

- Moi je n'en suis pas si sûr.. » dit alors Snapy en agitant sa baguette. Un énorme livre sortit de sa bibliothèque, et vint atterir brutalement sur la table basse.

« Vous verifierez pour moi quand vous en recopierez tous les articles à la main, d'accord?

- .. D'accord.. » soupira Harry en s'asseyant devant l'ouvrage, à côté duquel une plume et divers parchemins étaient apparus.

Un claquement de porte lui apprit que Snape avait quitté les lieux. Par curiosité - et avec appréhension -, il regarda le nombre de pages que le livre possédait. Au bas de la dernière page, le petit chiffre qui s'y trouvait arracha un gémissement de désespoir à Harry. « 839 ».

**xxXXxx**

_. Habituellement, les dimanches à Poudlard étaient calmes et joviaux. Mais depuis cette histoire de lits disparus, des tensions s'étaient créées, et se multipliaient avec le temps. Les élèves étaient tous à fleur de peau. C'est pourquoi de nombreux sorts fusaient dans les couloirs à toute heure, des encriers volaient et atterrissaient sur des têtes dans les salles d'études, des jurons étaient échangés dans la Grande Salle..

Les professeurs, quant à eux, essayaient vainement de calmer ces effusions. Mais ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'enlever des points lorsque les attitudes des élèves dépassaient les bornes. Or, elles les dépassaient de plus en plus. C'est pour cela que, lorsque le professeur Dumbledore passa devant les sabliers des maisons..

« Par la barbe de Merlin, mais qu'est-ce que..? »

Il alla de ce pas dans la Salle des Professeurs, alors qu'il avait chargé son patronus de dire à tous les professeurs qu'une réunion urgente devait avoir lieu.  
Une fois arrivé à destination, il s'assit dans un fauteuil et attendit. Au bout de quelques minutes, tous ses collègues furent présents.

« Mesdames, Messieurs, l'heure est grave.

- Que se passe-t-il, Albus? demanda la chatte à lunettes.

- Il se passe, ma chère, que tous les sabliers comptabilisant les points des maisons sont.. vides.

- Mais c'est le cas depuis déjà plusieurs jours, Albus.

- Vraiment? demanda le directeur, étonné._ Il faut dire que depuis quelques jours, il était obnubilé par les échantillons des nouvelles confiseries d'HoneyDukes que le patron lui avait envoyé.._

- Et oui, malheureusement, répondit Pomona Chourave.

- J'aimerai avoir des explications, rétorqua Dumbledore.

- Et bien, reprit la professeur de botanique, vu le comportement des élèves, nous navons pas vraiment le choix.

- Vraiment? répéta Dumby.

- Vraiment, confirma MacGogo. Hier encore, par exemple, des Serpentards de cinquième année se sont introduits je ne sais comment dans les dortoirs de gryffondor, et ont saccagé une grande partie des sacs de couchage des élèves.

- Dois-je vous rappeler, répondit Severus, que ce sont vos élèves de Gryffondors qui ont commencé à expérimenter cette pratique?

- Je le sais bien, Severus, répondit notre chaton au chignon. Il n'empêche que vous serez d'accord de dire qu'il convient de punir ce genre de débordements.

- Mais tout à fait, répondit Severus, souriant en se remémorant la peur sur les visages de ces sales petits lions lorsqu'il les avait attrapés.

- Mais enfin, dit Dumbledore tout chamboulé, et.. Et les préfets? Que font-ils?

- Il se joignent à la fête, répondit Severus.

- Ou ils se font également maltraiter, rétorqua MacGogo.

- Je vois.. dit Dumbledore en défaisant les noeuds de sa barbe. Il va falloir prendre quelques mesures, alors. Déjà, l'idée de bal de Noël que j'ai eue devrait rapprocher quelques élèves et apaiser certaines tensions.. Mais ce n'est pas suffisant. Des suggestions?

- Et bien, dit Sirius uniquement pour attirer l'attention du directeur sur lui, on pourrait autoriser les préfets à retirer des points, ça ferait une menace de plus.

- Très bonne idée, Black, répliqua Severus, permettons à des élèves d'accroître les injustices !

- Si tu es si malin que ça, Snivellus, propose-en, des idées !

- Dans un autre contexte, coupa Dumbledore alors que Severus allait surenchérir, cela n'aurait pas été une mauvaise idée. Mais il vaut mieux éviter des mesures faisant perdre encore plus de points. Et puis, étant donné que tous les sabliers sont vides, ça ne mènerait à rien.

- On pourrait peut-être, suggéra Flitwick, donner des points à ceux qui sont polis?

- Et à ceux qui prennent la défense des autres par la parole, ajouta Remus.

- On pourrait organiser des thérapies de groupes où chacun parlerait des problèmes qu'il rencontre, proposa Hagrid. Je serai ravi de faire ça dans ma cabane. »

D'autres idées furent tour à tour proposées. Dumbledore prit donc l'initiative de les synthétiser, et décida qu'il afficherait une note les récapitulant dans chaque Salle Commune et dans la Grande Salle dès le lendemain.

**xxXXxx**

Pendant ce temps, Harry recopiait le Règlement de Poudlard.

_" Tout élève ayant utilisé plus de trois jurons dans la même journée sera pendu par les pieds pendant une heure sur le Mur des Châtiments. "_

Harry découvrait certaines règles, et il était bien content que la plupart ne soient plus appliquées de nos jours.

_" Tout élève absent à un repas sera de corvée de cuisine pendant vingt-quatre heures en compagnie des elfes de maison. "_

Harry se promit de ne pas révéler cette règle désuète à Hermione.

_" Tout élève prit en flagrant délit de soulagement de besoins naturels ailleurs que dans les toilettes sera fessé publiquement. "_

Harry se jura qu'il continuerait à utilliser les toilettes.

_" Tout professeur ne répondant pas la salutation d'un de ses collègues ou élèves pourra être lapidé par celui ou ceux-ci. "_

Harry nota cela dans un coin de sa tête.

C'est ce moment-ci que choisit Severus pour revenir dans ses appartements.

« Bonjour, professeur, lança Harry.

- Nous nous sommes déjà vus tout à l'heure Potter.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment une réponse à ma salutation, non?

- En effet.. concéda Severus, suspicieux.

- Et bien d'après le règlement, j'ai le droit de vous lapider pour ça.

- C'est très touchant, Potter, répondit Sevy, mais vous n'en aurez pas le temps, car je ne fais que passer.

- Ah bon? répondit Harry d'un ton déçu.

- Vraiment, affirma Severus. Je sors et je ne rentrerai que dans plusieurs heures.

- Vous allez où? demanda Harry.

- En quoi cela vous regarde-t-il?

- Ca me regarde parce que sans vous je ne pourrai pas rentrer me coucher, puisque vous ne m'avez toujours pas donné les moyens pour entrer sans vous.

- Mais vous ai-je donné la permission de sortir? demanda Severus en haussant un sourcil.

- Mais je n'ai pas besoin de votre permission pour sortir d'ici ! répliqua Harry, piqué.

- Si, justement. Car au cas où vous n'auriez pas remarqué, vous êtes puni.

- Mais.. Et pour aller manger?

- Même si ça m'embête un peu, je vous autorise à vous servir de ma cuisine.

- Mais..

- Il n'y a plus de "mais", Potter. Vous resterez ici ce soir pour finir votre punition. Bonne soirée. » Et Severus repartit de ce pas, abandonnant notre Ryry.

Harry était vexé. Pourquoi Snape ne lui laissait-il pas plus de liberté? Certes il était puni, mais tout de même..  
Et pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas dit où il allait? Bien sûr, il avait le droit d'avoir une vie - même si cela étonnait Harry - mais bon.. Qui allait-il voir? Et pourquoi? A moins qu'il sortait tout seul? Et dans quel genre d'endroit allait-il? Ryry était bien perturbé.. et même un peu jaloux, même s'il ne voulait pas se l'avouer. Il s'était habitué à la présence, et même à la_ compagnie_ de son professeur.  
C'est un Harry dépité et assez perturbé par ses émotions qui reprit le cours de sa punition.

.

A 1h17, Severus revenait dans ses appartements. Il avait passé la soirée dans un pub irlandais tenu par une de ses connaissances, qui lui avait demandé de venir pour l'ouverture, histoire de le soutenir. Il s'était avéré que beaucoup de gens avaient fini par venir. Severus n'aimant pas trop la foule, il était partit à 1h alors que la soirée battait son plein.  
En plus, il pensait à Potter. Potter, tout seul dans ses appartements.. Non pas qu'il s'inquiétait pas le môme - qui n'en était plus un, certes - mais il avait un peu peur de l'état dans lequel se retrouverait sa demeure.. Non non, il ne se cherchait pas d'excuses !

Enfin, lorqu'il rentra, il retrouva son chez-lui tel qu'il l'avait laissé. Seule petite chose de changée : Potter n'était plus assis en train de recopier le règlement, mais était affalé dans le fauteuil, endormi, le livre ouvert sur ses genoux.  
Sevy s'approcha doucement de lui, pour ne pas le réveiller. Il prit le livre et le posa sur la table. Ce simple mouvement perturba Harry, qui se retourna dans son sommeil et marmonna vaguement un « Ron, fais attention avec le poulet.. ». Au lieu de le ramener dans la chambre et de prendre le risque de le réveiller, Sevy posa simplement une couverture sur son lionceau endormi. Au moins, cette nuit, il aurait son lit_ rien que pour lui_ ! Alors qu'il allait partir vers sa chambre, il s'arrêta, et fit demi-tour. Il était curieux de savoir à quel page du règlemet Harry s'était arrêté. 162. Ce n'était pas trop mal, pensa Severus. Il allait repartir lorsqu'un article attira son attention. Il le lut.

_" Tout professeur n'est pas autorisé à avoir de relation avec un élève si celui-ci n'est ni majeur ni consentant. "_

Severus resta figé quelques secondes. Quel était donc le pauvre fou qui avait donc implicitement autorisé les relations élève majeur-professeur?  
Cette règle n'arrêtait pas de tourner en rond dans la tête de notre Maître des potions préféré (Severus, lui, essayait de ne pas trop penser à _pourquoi_ cette règle restait ancrée dans son esprit..). Une fois dans son lit, il réussit à chasser temporairement celle-ci de sa tête. Mais après plusieurs minutes, il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Son lit lui semblait.. vide.

Obéissant à une pulsion, il se leva et se rendit dans son salon. Là, il s'approcha de Harry, et le prit doucement dans ses bras pour le porter jusqu'au lit _(il aurait pu le faire léviter avec sa baguette, mais il avait oublié cette dernière dans sa chambre, vous comprenez..)_. Quand il posa le sac à patates sur son lit, il se réveilla à moitié, marmonnant un « Kessispasse?

- Rien Potter, répondit Severus, vous pouvez vous rendormir.

- Hmgzrzdsgrmpf, d'accord. » répondit notre gryffondor avant de se rendormir instantanément.

Sevy se glissa dans son lit et rabattit les couvertures sur Harry. En chemin, sa main s'arrêta pour remettre une mèche de cheveux rebelle derrière l'oreille de son squatteur. Avant de s'endormir, Severus se fit la remarque que Harry ne ressemblait finalement pas tant que ça à son père : au niveau comportemental il était bien plus calme et intelligent ; et physiquement, il était bien plus beau.

**xxXXxx**

Le lendemain, les élèves des maisons virent tous une nouvelle note sur le panneau d'affichage de leurs Salles Communes respectives.

_" En raison des comportements se développant de plus en plus en ces temps difficiles, de nouvelles règles ont été adoptées :_  
_ - Tout élève qui fera preuve de politesse envers un autre recevra un point pour sa maison,_  
_ - Tout élève prenant la défense d'un autre par la parole recevra des points pour sa maison,_  
_ - Des séances d'écoutes entre élèves pourront être mises en place en fonction de vos demandes.. "_

Toute une série de règles valorisant la politesse et la solidarité avaient été mises en place.  
C'est pour cela que dans les jours et les semaines suivants, ont pu entendre des « Dégage ton cul de là, s'il te plaît », « Bonne journée, tronche de cake », « Merci, connard » et autres poétiques antithèses. Grâce à cela, les sabliers des Maisons reprenaient - très lentement, mais assez sûrement - des points tour à tour..

Bien sûr les tensions étaient toujours présentes, mais ces règles les estompaient - ou les cachaient - un peu ; et Dumbledore avait eu raison de croire que l'annonce du bal de Noël aurait un impact positif sur le comportement de ses élèves. L'approche de celui-ci enjouait la plupart d'entre eux.

Il ne restait que trois semaines avant le bal, et donc avant Noël. Le dit bal se déroulerait le 24 au soir, et un train partant le lendemain matin permettrait à ceux voulant tout de même passer Noël en famille de pouvoir le faire. Les après-midi des 22 et 24 décembre, les élèves seraient autorisés à se rendre à Préaulard, ainsi qu'exceptionnellement - grâce à des portoloins bien spécifiques et sous la surveillance de professeurs - au Chemin de Traverse. Tout cela mettait donc un peu de baume aux coeurs de nos chers étudiants, qui voyaient tout cela comme une distraction bien méritée.

Par conséquent, pendant ces trois semaines, aucun élément grave ne survint à l'école. Bien sûr des élèves continuaient à faire perdre des points à leurs maisons, Peeves ne se privait pas de faire des farces, Snape était toujours aussi exécrable en cours, Neville se comportait toujours bizarrement.. Néanmoins, l'atmosphère était bien plus calme.. Du moins jusqu'au vendredi 21 décembre - jour des vacances et veille du week-end de Noël - où une certaine effervescence commençait à se faire ressentir..

.

.

**_.. A suivre !_**

___Dans le prochain chapitre je reviendrai sur quelques événements ayant eu lieu pendant ces trois semaines. Puis ce sera bien entendu l'heure du bal (et de ses conséquences) !_

_En revanche, ce prochain chapitre ne paraîtra maheureusement pas aussi vite, car je n'ai pas encore commencé à l'écrire ; et je n'en aurai pas le temps pendant un petit moment car j'ai plusieurs concours qui m'arrivent droit dessus..  
Je pense qu'il devrait néanmoins être prêt d'ici deux ou trois semaines environ. En tout cas j'essayerai de faire le plus vite possible !_

_Sur ce, à bientôt ! :)_


	13. Chapter 13 : Le début de la fin

_Et voilà, c'est parti pour le véritable avant-dernier chapitre de cette histoire ! Je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à arrêter maintenant, que voulez-vous.. J'ai encore plein d'idées stupides qui me trottent dans la tête !_

_Enfin, encore merci à ceux qui tapent review, et.. Enjoy !_

.

.

**Chapitre 13 :** _Le début de la fin._

.

_. Depuis le match contre Gryffondor, Draco Malfoy avait perdu de sa superbe. En effet, il ne pouvait ignorer les rires des autres élèves qui croisaient sa route et se remémoraient le crash de notre petit blondinet. Celui-ci était donc constamment sur les nerfs. Mais ce fut Pansy Parkinson qui apporta la goutte qui fit déborder le vase : alors que Draco marchait dans un couloir, il fut tiré de ses pensées par un petit cri aiguë.

« Dracccooo !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Pansy? demanda le concerné sans même tourner la tête.

- Draco, reprit Pansy une fois arrivée à sa hauteur. Comment ça va?

- Tout allait très bien jusqu'à ton arrivée.

- Haha, toujours aussi blagueur, mon Dracounet !

- Je ne suis pas ton -

- Mais je voulais te parler de quelque chose de plus important.

- .. Je t'écoute, concéda Draco.

- Et bien voilà, tu sais, je me demandais.. Enfin, j'aimerai beaucoup que tu acceptes d'aller au bal de Noël avec moi.

- J'y vais déjà avec quelqu'un, répondit spontanément Draco.

- Vraiment? Moi je ne pense pas, reprit Pansy en agitant un index sous le nez de Draco. Je viens de demander à Crabbe et Goyle et ils m'ont dit que tu n'avais personne !

- Et bien, répondit Draco qui se demandait comment se tirer de cette situation, c'est juste que j'attends pour demander à une personne en particulier, mentit-il.

- Et cette personne c'est moi? demanda niaisement Pansy.

- Absolument pas.

- Oh, ne me mens pas Draco ! Je suis sûre que c'est moi !

- Je te dis que non.

- Pour de vrai?

- Oui.

- Tu es sûûûûûr?

- Oui je suis sûr, répliqua Draco qui essayait de garder son calme.

- Oh. Enfin, je ne veux pas te froisser mon Dracounet, mais tu sais, après ton fiasco lors du match contre Gryffondor, je doute que quiconque - à part moi, bien sûr, qui te suis si fidèle - accepte de t'accompagner..

- Je te demande pardon? tonna Draco en jetant un regard noir au bouledogue.

- Mais quoi, c'est vrai ! Tu devrais accepter ma proposition tout de -

- La ferme ! coupa Draco. Jamais je n'accepterai d'aller à ce fichu bal avec toi !

- Mais pourquoi?

- Parce que, explosa finalement Draco, premièrement je suis gay, deuxièmement tu es une fille horrible, et troisièmement je n'attends pas pour demander car j'ai déjà quelqu'un !

- Quoi? répondit stupidement Pansy, abasourdie. Je.. Je suis sûre que tu mens !

- Un Malefoy ne mens jamais, mentit justement Draco.

- Et je peux savoir avec qui tu y vas, dans ce cas? demanda Pansy avec un petit sourire montrant qu'elle doutait fort des paroles de Draco.

- Ca ne te concerne pas, lui répondit le blondinet tout en reprenant son chemin.

- Bien sûr que si ! Je veux savoir pour qui tu me laisses tomber ! A moins que tu n'aies vraiment personne? Ca ne m'étonnerait pas ! Moi je pense que tu me mens tout ça parce que tu es trop timide parce que tu n'oses pas avouer que je te plais et que tu penses qu'on est fait l'un pour l'autre depuis le début et que tu attends le soir même du bal pour me faire la suprise de m'inviter et que si tu acceptes ma proposition maintenant ca va gâcher tes plans et -

- STOP ! s'écria Draco dont les tympans commençaient à souffrir. Si tu tiens absolument à savoir, répondit Draco sans vraiment réfléchir à ses paroles tant il était agacé, j'y vais avec.. Neville.

-.. Neville? demanda Pansy qui s'était arrêtée. Mais.. c'est qui cette fille?

- Ce n'est PAS une fille, répliqua Draco, exaspéré. C'est un garçon, et c'est Neville Londubat. Sur ce, excuse-moi, mais j'ai mieux à faire que de continuer à parler avec toi. »

Et il partit, laissant une Pansy stupéfaite plantée dans le couloir. Draco n'aimait pas être poussé dans ses derniers retranchements, mais au moins il avait trouvé une solution. Et tout était mieux que d'aller à ce fichu bal avec cette idiote de Pansy. Il alla donc de ce pas chercher Neville pour lui annoncer qu'il devrait être son cavalier.

.

Après environ quinze minutes de recherches, Draco trouva sa proie à la bibliothèque. Il alla donc s'asseoir en face de Neville, qui était seul. Celui-ci ayant entendu qu'on tirait la chaise face à la sienne, il interrompit sa rédaction. Lorsqu'il vit Draco, toutes les couleurs présentes sur son visage décidèrent de se faire la malle en même temps.

« Londubat, commença Draco, j'ai un nouveau gage à te donner.

- Tu n'en as jamais marre? réussi à répliquer Neville.

- Non, jamais, répondit Draco avec un petit sourire. Mais cette fois-ci, c'est aussi un peu un gage pour moi.. Mais bon, je n'ai pas le choix.

- Et.. qu'est-ce que c'est? demanda Neville, intrigué.

- Il faut que tu sois mon cavalier au bal.

- KOUA?! s'exclama Nev-nev qui faillit tomber de sa chaise.

- Moins fort, Londubat ! Tu veux que Pince nous vire de sa bibliothèque?

- Mais.. mais.. Pourquoi? Pourquoi tu veux que je viennes au bal avec toi?

- Je ne veux pas que tu viennes, je l'exige. Et c'est pour échapper à Pansy. D'ailleurs si elle vient te demander si je vais au bal avec toi, réponds-lui par l'affirmative.

- Mais.. mais !

- Pas de mais, Londubat. Sur ce, je dois y aller. A bientôt. »

Et Neville se retrouva seul à sa table, son devoir de métamorphose pour seule compagnie. Mais celui-ci ne l'intéressait plus. Il était assez.. _troublé_ par ce que venait de lui demander Draco..

**xxXXxx**

A la table des professeurs, dans la Grande Salle, le bal de Noël était également le sujet de la principale conversation.

« Je ne sais pas encore quel groupe engager, racontait le directeur tout en caressant sa belle barbe. Les _Hippogriffes en foli_e ou les_ Bizarr' Sisters_?

- Dans tous les cas, répondit Sirius qui buvait les paroles du maniaque des bonbons, je suis sûr que vous ferez le bon choix !

- Merci bien, Sirius, répondit Bubus. Cela fait du bien de se sentir soutenu dans un moment si crucial.

- Mais c'est bien normal ! Le soutien et la solidarité sont la base de ce monde ! Pourquoi ne donnes-tu pas ton avis pour nous aider, Remus? dit l'animagus en se tournant vers son voisin de table.

- Et bien, répondit un Remus au regard foudroyant qui triturait avec agacement son porridge à l'aide de sa diabolique petite cuillère, je ne pense pas que mon avis puisse vous intéresser de toute façon. Vous êtes pareils, tous les deux : au final, vous n'en faites qu'à votre tête.

- Je prends cela comme un compliment, répliqua Bubus avec un grand sourire.

- Voyons Moony, reprit Sirius, ne sois pas si ronchon ! Même si la pleine lune arrive bientôt, l'esprit de Noël devrait chasser ses mauvaises influences !

- C'est cela oui, répondit Remus en grognant.

- Enfin, recommença Dumby, toujours est-il que je ne sais quel groupe engager. Etant donné que tout le monde se doit de danser sur la première chanson, il faut que j'en trouve une parfaite !

- A ce propos, répliqua Sirius, m'accorderez-vous une danse, mon cher Albus?

- Mais avec grand plaisir, mon cher Sirius ! »

On entendit soudainement le bruit d'une petite cuillère violemment projetée, puis un brusque raclement de chaise. Remus Lupin, loup-garou de son état, avait préféré partir de la Grande Salle avant de ne pouvoir réfréner ses pulsions meurtrières. Il ne fallait pas oublier qu'au départ, il était tout de même une bête sanguinaire ! Mais Sirius, lui, semblait avoir oublié de détail. Il semblait même avoir oublié Remus tout court, d'après celui-ci. Môssieu Black était de toute façon bien trop occupé à draguer un vieux barbu accro aux sucreries au citron pour pouvoir ne serait-ce que remarquer son existence !  
C'est donc sous le regard incrédule de Sirius et sous celui pétillant d'Albus Dumbledore que Remus franchit les portes de la Grande Salle, direction ses quartiers privés où il pratiquerait un peu de yoga pour se détendre.

.

Un peu plus loin, à la table des Gryffondors, une autre discussion était de mise..

« Et là, racontait Harry, Snape est intervenu et a fait fuir cet idiot de Peter je-ne-sais-plus-trop-quoi. Pourtant j'ai remarqué qu'il me suivait dans les couloirs, ce matin.. Ce poufsouffle commence à me faire peur !

- Tu devrais rappeler ce cher Snape à la rescousse, répondit Seamus. En temps que preux chevalier, il accepterait certainement avec grand plaisir de secourir la belle demoiselle en détresse que tu es !

- C'est ça, fous-toi de moi, vas-y, répliqua Harry.

- Je vais pas me gêner en effet !

- Moi je pense même, ajouta Dean, que Snape était jaloux de ce Peter. Je suis sûûûûr que notre chauve-souris préférée rêve secrètement d'aller au bal avec toi !

- Si tu voulais me couper l'appétit, et bien bravo, tu as réussi, répondit Harry.

- Dean, tu viens de me donner une brillante idée ! Harry, s'exclama Seamus, tu te souviens que tu as perdu un pari il y a quelques jours?

- Quel pari? demanda Ryry.

- Le pari sur les sous-vêtements de Goyle ! Tu avais parié qu'ils étaient verts avec des petits dragons. Mais après quelques sorts, on a pu constater que c'est moi qui avait raison, car son caleçon était rouge avec des petits nounours bleus.

- Ah oui, ça, se remémora Harry. Même si c'était assez amusant, ce n'était pas vraiment un pari, vu qu'on n'avait justement rien parié.

- Et voilà où je voulais en venir ! En temps que perdant, tu as droit à un gage.

- Hein? Mais non, c'était pas prévu !

- Ca n'a pas d'importance, puisque tu as perdu !

- Et oui, surrenchérit Dean, quand on perd un pari, on a un gage !

- Mais ce n'était PAS un vrai pari !

- Bien sûr que si ! N'essaye pas de te défiler, trouillard ! De toute façon, on est deux contre toi !

- .. Bon, se résigna Harry en voyant la détermination des deux autres. J'avoue que je me suis trompé de motifs pour le caleçon de Goyle..

- Et de couleur ! ajouta Dean.

- Oui, bon. Vous êtes vraiment des gamins ! Enfin.. Seamus, je t'écoute.. Quel est mon gage?

- Et bien, tu devras.. danser avec Snape au bal.

- HEIN?! Non mais ça va pas?!

- Je vais très bien, merci. Toi, par contre, ça n'a pas l'air d'aller bizarrement.

- Pas l'air d'aller, pas l'air d'aller? répliqua Harry dont la voix s'était élevée de quelques octaves. Mais c'est horrible ce que tu me demandes ! Et je pourrais jamais y arriver !

- Bien sûr que si ! Je suis sûr que même toute la graisse qu'il a sur lui ne peut être un barrage assez puissant contre ton charme fou !

- Mais, mais..!

- Et, ajouta Seamus pour achever Harry, pour être sûr que tu y mettras toute ta bonne volonté, je t'annonce que si tu ne réussis pas à danser avec Snape au bal, à la place, tu devars danser avec.. Mimi Geignarde !

- HEIN?! répéta un Harry profondément choqué.

- Haha, et oui ! Ca t'apprendra à faire des paris avec moi ! Sache que je gagne toujours ! » s'exclama Seamus en levant le poing en signe de triomphe.

Harry fit dévier son regard abasourdi vers la table des professeurs. Tout en regardant Snape manger avec ennui une tartine de beurre, il se dit que Seamus venait probablement de signer son arrêt de mort..

.

Quelques temps plus tard, Severus avait croisé Remus dans un couloir. En réalité, ils s'étaient plus rentrés dedans qu'autre chose.

« Tu veux bien regarder un peu où tu marches? avait craché Remus.

- Ce serait plutôt à moi de te dire ça, avait rétorqué Severus assez étonné du comportement de son bestial collègue. Et je te prie également de me parler autrement.

- .. Désolé Severus, tu as raison. C'est juste que je suis un peu sur les nerfs en ce moment, vu que c'est bientôt la pleine lune, et aussi à cause de cette stupide histoire de bal..

- Ainsi qu'à cause de Black, n'est-ce pas?

- Hein? Pourquoi dis-tu cela?

- Pour la raison que tout le monde a remarqué : tu l'esquives depuis quelques jours. Te serais-tu enfin rendu compte à quel point Black n'est qu'un cabot stupide?

- Il n'est pas..! Enfin, si, il est tout de même un peu stupide. Mais bon, il a aussi des qualités, même si parfois il les cache bien.

- Il les cache vraiment très bien alors. Enfin sur ce, je dois y aller, Lupin. Je dois apporter une potion qui rend les cheveux roses au directeur.

- Les cheveux roses? demanda Remus, intrigué.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il veut en faire, mais apparemment c'est pour son ô combien précieux bal. De toute façon, j'ai préparé un antidote, au cas où il essayerait de nous en donner à boire.

- En parlant de ce bal, dit alors Remus prit d'une soudaine inspiration, est-ce que ça te dérangerait de.. et bien, de m'accorder une danse? Enfin, juste la première si possible, parce que je ne compte pas m'amuser à danser toute la nuit, c'est juste que tout le monde est obligé de danser sur la première chanson, et je ne sais pas ce que le directeur à prévu pour ceux qui n'obéiront pas à cette obligation assez idiote.. » débita très vite le loup-garou quand il s'était rendu compte de ce qu'il venait _réellement_ de demander à Severus, dont le sourcil gauche avait bondi au sommet de son crâne.

Mais ce que nos deux protagonistes ignoraient, c'est qu'à l'angle d'un couloir, Harry Potter espionnait leur conversation. Il était arrivé au milieu de celle-ci et, pour ne pas déranger, s'était caché dans un coin jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient fini. Mais quand il entendit Remus faire un certaine demande à un certain Maître des potions, quelque chose s'agita dans son estomac, et il ne put s'empêcher d'agir.

« Remus ! s'écria donc Ryry. Ca fait une heure que je te cherche partout ! Est-ce que tu peux venir s'il te plaît? J'ai des questions à te poser par rapport au devoir que tu nous as donné.

- Heu, répondit Remus en regardant alternativement Severus et Harry. Oui, oui bien sûr Harry. Et bien.. Au revoir, Severus. »

Remus suivit donc Harry qui avait déjà commencé à s'éloigner.

.

Après avoir posé des questions dont il connaissait déjà les réponses, Harry avait abandonné Remus pour se rendre dans les quartiers de son colocataire. Après avoir toqué, la porte s'ouvrit. Apparemment Severus avait dû ouvrir d'un coup de baguette, car il était affalé dans son canapé, un magazine dans les mains.

« Vous pourriez me remercier, dit alors Harry après avoir déposé ses affaires.

- Et en quel honneur, demanda Sevy sans regarder son interlocuteur.

- Pour vous avoir évité d'avoir à répondre à Remus.

- Monsieur Potter, dit Severus en posant son magazine sur ses genoux et en se redressant, sachez qu'il est très impoli d'épier des conversations.

- Oui, je sais, je suis très mal élevé. Il n'empêche que je vous ai sauvé la mise.

- .. Certes, concéda Severus.

- En contrepartie, dit alors Ryry en repensant au gage que Seamus lui avait donné, vous pourriez peut-être accorder votre première danse à moi plutôt qu'à Remus.

- Et je peux savoir pourquoi je ferai une chose pareille? demanda Sevy, interloqué.

- Et bien.. dit Ryry en rougissant, je vais être franc. Seamus Finnigan me croit incapable de vous convaincre d'aller au bal avec moi, et j'aimerai bien rabaisser son caquet. De plus, je préfère aller à ce fichu bal avec quelqu'un que j'apprécie et qui ne m'harcèlera pas pour danser avec lui toute la soirée. »

Cette fois-ci, les deux sourcils de Severus avaient bondi au sommet de son crâne. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avaient tous à lui demander de danser à ce bal? Cependant, le verbe "apprécier" conjugué à la première personne du signulier du présent de l'indicatif avait légèrement paralysé son cerveau. C'est pour cela qu'il fut assez surpris de s'entendre répondre :

« Si c'est pour contrarier un gryffondor, toute chose est bonne à prendre. Alors pourquoi pas. »

Harry était encore plus étonné par ces paroles que Severus lui-même. Il réussit néanmoins à bafouiller un petit « Merci » et partit prendre une douche.

De son côté, Sevy s'était de nouveau affalé dans son canapé. Une étrange sensation s'insinuait en lui. Il se sentait flatté, et.. _content_.

**xxXXxx**

Le 21 décembre à 17h, les vacances débutaient. On entendit des cris de joie un peu partout dans le château, et un énorme brouhaha finit par résonner dans l'établissement tout entier.  
Tous les élèves n'avaient plus que trois choses en tête : les sorties à Pré-au-lard et au Chemin de Traverse, le bal de Noël et le train qui les reconduirait chez eux. Mais tous ne rentreraient pas..

« Heureux d'être en vacances? demanda Severus à Ryry alors que celui-ci déposait ses affaires dans leurs appartements.

- Oui, bien sûr ! Je n'aurais plus à essayer de survivre pendant vos cours pendant deux semaines, alors forcément.. Et vous, heureux?

- Je serai encore plus heureux lorsque vous prendrez le train le 25 décembre.

- Et bien.. répondit un Harry assez gêné, pour tout vous dire.. Je ne pars pas.

- Je vous demande pardon? répliqua Severus dont le sourcil gauche s'était haussé de quelques millimètres.

- Et bien oui.. Ron et Hermione sont ensemble maintenant, et ils vont tous les deux chez elle pour fêter Noël.. Quant à moi, je ne vais pas m'imposer chez les Weasley tout seul sans Ron.. Alors je reste ici.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis sûr que les Weasley seraient tout de même ravis de vous accueillir.

- Peut-être, mais ça me gêne..

- Oui et bien si vous restez, c'est moi que vous allez gêner.

- Je pourrai toujours retourner dans mon dortoir pendant les vacances si vous voulez.

- J'en serai ravi, répondit Severus tout en pensant qu'il s'ennuierait bien vite sans son colocataire.

- Bien. Bon, je dois vous laisser, je dois aller faire une partie de Quidditch avec Ron et Ginny.

- Trémoussez-vous bien dans les airs dans ce cas. »

**xxXXxx**

Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny étaient tous les quatre dans la queue permettant de sortir du château. En cette belle après-midi ensoleillée, ils allaient acheter leurs différents cadeaux. Mais avant cela, une épreuve périlleuse les attendait : passer sous les coups de capteur du terrible Rusard. Après plusieurs minutes de bousculade, ce fut au tour de Ron de passer devant le concierge.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'on doit encore subir ça? On s'en fiche de ce qu'on emmène à l'extérieur !

- Ils se trouve jeune homme, répondit Rusard, qu'en ce moment il y a un trafic illégal de bombabouses. Vous me semblez d'ailleurs bien suspect..

- Je suis suspect juste parce que je vous ai posé une question? s'indignait Ron alors qu'il se prenait quelques coups de capteur dans les côtes.

- Et aussi parce que vous avez une drôle d'odeur..

- Ca s'appelle du _parfum_, vous devriez essayer d'en mettre de temps en temps ! »

Cette réplique valu d'autres coups de capteurs à Ron, qui continua à ronchonner même après que les autres aient été inspectés par Rusard.

« Je suis sûr que je vais avoir pleins de bleus partout, maintenant.. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il m'a donné un coup dans la fesse droite, cet idiot de Cracmol?

- Calme-toi Ron, il fait juste son travail, répondit Hermione. Bon, les garçons, on va faire nos achats avec Ginny. On se retrouve dans une heure et demie devant le Chaudron Baveur?

- Pas de soucis » répondit Harry.

Les filles partirent donc de leur côté, vers le centre de Pré-au-lard, tandis que Harry accompagné d'un Ron rou(x)spétant toujours, se dirigeaient vers les portoloins menant au Chemin de Traverse.  
Après avoir attendu quelques minutes, ce fut leur tour. Ils s'accrochèrent à une vieille boîte de préservatifs puis soudainement, ils eurent l'impression qu'un crochet leur agrippait le nombril, et ils se sentirent décoller du sol. Harry atterrit alors brutalement sur des pavés, et entendit un petit rire sarcastique bien connu..

« Et bien et bien, Monsieur Potter, quelle entrée fracassante.. Bienvenue au Chemin de Traverse !

- Merci bien. Et je l'ai fait exprès pour vous, car je sais à quel point vous aimez regarder les autres souffrir, répondit Ryry tout en se relevant dans une grimace de douleur.

- Toujours à vouloir attirer l'attention sur vous à ce que je vois.

- Mais bien sûr, répondit Harry en fixant notre cher Sevy dans les yeux. C'est fou, dès que vous êtes dans les parages je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Sur ce, vous m'excuserez, mais j'ai des achats à faire.

- Mais faites donc ! » s'exclama Severus tout en imitant une révérence.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et fit un petit sourire, puis partit, suivit de Ron. Celui-ci, quand il fut sûr de ne plus être à portée de voix de leur professeur, demanda :

« Harry.. Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer au juste?

- De quoi tu parles? demanda Ryry.

- Ben.. Toi et Snape.. On aurait presque dit que vous.. _plaisantiez_ ensemble !

- Ah, oui, peut-être, répondit Harry d'un ton nonchalant.

- Mais.. continuait Ron, désemparé. Comment ça se fait? Pourquoi vous êtes aussi.. _proches_?

- Proches? s'exclama alors Harry. Moi et Snape? Là c'est toi qui plaisante !

- Je suis sérieux ! Maintenant que j'y pense, ça fait déjà un moment que vous vous comportez aussi bizarrement, non?

- Tu délires mon vieux, répondit Harry qui commençait à se sentir étrangement gêné.. Tiens, c'est pas le magasin où tu voulais acheter le cadeau pour Hermione? »

Après que Ron ait oublié leur rencontre avec Snape et ait acheté une tonne de cadeaux pour Hermione, nos deux comparses se séparèrent pour s'acheter leurs cadeaux respectifs. Se doutant que Ron allait se jeter dans le magasin de Quidditch, Harry partit à l'opposé pour laisser le temps à son meilleur ami de lui trouver un cadeau - et lui-même voulait acheter un cadeau au rouquin se trouvant dans la boutique de Quidditch.

Il marchait tranquillement dans la rue lorsqu'il vit quelque chose qui attira son attention dans une vitrine. C'était un magnifique collier fait de serpents en argents. Un sur deux possédaient de petites écailles noires brillantes, et tous avaient des yeux d'émeraude. Harry trouva tout de suite ce collier magnifique et, sans savoir pourquoi, il pensa tout de suite à son professeur de potions. Celui-ci étant un serpentard, ce collier ne pourrait que lui aller. De plus le bijou était discret, et Severus pourrait facilement le dissimuler.. Mais Harry hésitait. Devait-il offrir un cadeau à son professeur? Peut-être bien.. Il l'accueillait chez lui, et Harry ne lui offrait rien en contre-partie.. Et puis, comme l'avait dit Ron, lui et Severus étaient devenus plus.. _proches_, maintenant.  
Suivant sa première impression, Harry décida donc d'acheter le bijou. Et si jamais Snape n'en voulait pas, Harry pourrait toujours le garder pour lui..

.

Le 23 décembre étant un dimanche, la plupart des magasins étaient fermés. C'est pour cela que l'autre journée de sortie était prévue le 24 - mais tout le monde devait avoir finit ses achats et rentrer au château à 17h maximum, ordre d'Albus Dumbledore, car le repas de Noël commençait à 19h.

C'est pourquoi Hermione vint réveiller Harry et Ron à l'aube pour se rendre chez Madame Guipure, car eux n'avaient toujours pas acheté leurs tenues de soirée. Ils passèrent donc toute la matinée à essayer des tenues sous le regard strict d'Hermione, qui se passait bien de leurs avis. Néanmoins, Harry sortit de chez la couturière plutôt content, car il devait bien avouer que Hermione s'y connaissait bien plus que lui en vêtements.

Il mangèrent à Pré-au-lard le midi et, alors qu'ils rentraient à Poudlard peu après, la neige se mit à tomber.  
L'esprit de Noël était enfin arrivé.

**xxXXxx**

Dans les dortoirs, Harry et Ron se préparaient pour le repas du soir, qui serait suivi du bal.

« Comment est-ce que tu penses qu'on met ce truc? demandait Ron à Harry en montrant le noeud papillon que Hermione lui avait fait acheter.

- Bonne question. Moi au moins Hermione m'a autorisé à garder ma cravate.

- Mais ce truc va m'étrangler ! continuait Ron en essayant d'accrocher le noeud autour de son cou.

- Il vaudrait mieux que tu demandes à Hermione de te le mettre quand tu la verras.

- Oui, tu as raison, répondit Ron qui était presque devenu violet. Sinon je vais mourir par strangulation, et c'est assez horrible comme mort..

- D'ailleurs, tu dois la rejoindre à quelle heure?

- Qui, la mort?

- Mais non, imbécile ! Hermione !

- Ah ! Elle m'a dit 18h45 devant la Grande Salle. De toute façon, on mange ensemble non?

- Oui bien sûr, répondit Harry.

- Salut les beaux garçons ! s'exclama Seamus qui entrait, suivit de Dean. Alors Harry, on s'est fait beau pour Snape?

- Snape? demanda Ron, interloqué.

- Et oui, répondit Seamus, j'ai donné comme gage à Harry de danser avec Snape ce soir. Mais peut-être que tu t'es fait beau pour Mimi Geignarde plutôt?

- Mimi Geignarde? redemanda Ron, de plus en plus interloqué.

- S'il n'arrive pas à avoir une danse avec Snape, notre cher Survivant devra danser avec notre fantôme préféré.

- Mais c'est horrible ! s'exclama Ron en fixant Harry.

- Je sais, répondit Ryry, mais c'est plutôt à Seamus que tu devrais dire ça, pas à moi. Je n'ai pas choisi !

- Et doooonc, demanda Seamus en s'approchant de Ryry, tu as réussi à convaincre Snape?

- Tu verras bien, répondit notre petit lionceau.

- Je suis prêt à parier que non ! répliqua Seamus.

- Pari tenu ! s'écria alors Dean.

- Les gars, vous devriez vraiment arrêter de faire des paris stupides. »

.

A 18h45, Harry et Ron descendirent devant la Grande Salle. Là, Hermione les attendait. Elle était vêtue d'une magnifique robe bleue et blanche.

« Je.. balbutia Ron. Tu es vraiment très.. Enfin, on dirait un gros camembert..

- Je te demande pardon? demanda Hermione en perdant son sourire.

- Ah, mais c'est un compliment ! Tu es.. très appétissante.

- Je vais essayer de prendre ça pour un compliment alors, répondit Hermione. Vous venez? Le repas commence bientôt. »

Tous trois entrèrent donc dans la Grande Salle, qui avait été magnifiquement décorée pour l'occasion. De grands sapins trônaient à chaque angle de la salle, et il y avait de magnifiques statues de glace. Le plafond enchanté faisait tomber de la neige qui disparaissait à quelques mètres au-dessus des têtes, et de petits gnomes avaient été gelés et flottaient dans le ciel, tous pourvus d'une auréole et de jolies paillettes.  
A 19 heures précises, le directeur se leva, et le calme se fit dans la salle.

« Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs, bienvenue à notre grandiose repas de Noël ! Je ne vais pas vous faire languir plus longtemps, alors je vais simplement vous demander de faire honneur aux mets qui seront dans vos assiettes. Je vous souhaite un bon appétit à tous ! »

Dès que le directeur se fut assis, une énorme quantité de nourriture apparut sur toutes les tables.

« Olalah, vous avez vu tout ça ?! s'exclama Ron, qui commençait à baver.

- Je n'imagine pas tout le travail que les elfes ont dû fournir, se lamantait Hermione.

- Hermione chérie, répliqua Ron, il faut justement que tu leur fasses honneur ! Tiens, prends un cochon de lait pour te détendre. »

Le repas dura deux heures ; deux heures pendant lesquelles un nombre incroyable de plats défilèrent sous les yeux ravis des élèves et des professeurs. Tout le monde était heureux. Mais certains visages se décomposèrent lorsque les desserts disparurent, et que le directeur se releva pour déclarer :

« Et maintenant, place au bal ! »

.

**_.. A suivre !_**

_Bon, je vous avoue que j'ai eu la flemme de me relire, donc tant pis pour les fautes d'étourderie qui m'ont échappées. En espérant que cette suite vous aura plu !_

_Sinon, si vous voulez voir Harry et Severus s'ébattre en tenue d'Adam au prochain chapitre, je vous propose de taper review ! (J'ai toujours rêvé d'écrire cette phrase ^^)_


End file.
